Infierno de Sangre
by EnterradoR
Summary: El destino no está escrito... pero los genes si lo están.
1. I

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

hola! como un gran fan de las pelis de terror y a la vez de fenómenos paranormales me picó el bichito de escribir algo distinto sobre Dragon Ball así que a ver como sale este curioso experimento :P Será un fic largo creo, así que este será un capítulo de introducción para el horror que pretendo que venga después. Por supuesto no sé si logre producir miedo ya que en mi opinión es algo difícil de conseguir, debe ser el genero más complicado de escribir así que no se si lo logre, pero al menos pondré todo mi empeño en crear una buena historia, eso si que lo puedo asegurar :)

Por último quiero dedicarle este fic a mi buena amiga y tb ficker Tu Catalana Agent Peridot, ojalá te guste este humilde obsequio :)

Y por supuesto desde ya muchas gracias a todos por leer ^^ Ojala les guste ;D

* * *

 _ **Infierno de Sangre**_

* * *

Un nuevo amanecer se colaba entre las corridas cortinas acariciando con ternura la bella faz de una joven de dieciséis años, quien dormía plácidamente en su cuarto sin sospechar que muy pronto tendría que abandonar el mundo de los sueños para cumplir la odiosa rutina matinal de ir a la escuela.

Un minuto después el fuerte sonido del despertador la trajó de vuelta al mundo real. Como respuesta, se colocó una almohada en la cabeza intentando tapar sus oídos, pero no dio resultado alguno. ¿Por qué su madre tenía que dejar despertadores tan ruidosos?

De un sólo golpe aplastó el molesto reloj, convirtiéndolo prácticamente en cenizas. De paso, también destrozó el velador que lo sostenía. Su heredada fuerza saiyajin no le era fácil de controlar estando adormilada.

Dio repetidos bostezos, pues el peso del sueño seguía intentando dominar su cuerpo. Para impedirlo, sacudió su cabeza tal como lo hace un perro mojado. Acto seguido, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha y así poder desayunar tranquilamente después. La rutina de la semana comenzaba con un "glorioso" día lunes.

Terminados todos sus arreglos matinales, la jovencita se dirigió a la mesa para desayunar. Allí la esperaba su atenta madre y también su siempre arisco padre. Además, de bonus track, también tenía la fortuna de que Trunks había ido a visitarlos el fin de semana así que tomaría desayuno junto a ellos, como cuando vivía todavía allí.

— Mami, papi, ¡hola! — saludó a cada uno con efusividad, dándoles un beso en la mejilla — Hola Trunks — añadió el nombre de su hermano mientras le sacaba la lengua.

— ¡Hermanita! — la saludó con total entusiasmo —. Supongo que ya te maquillaste para disimular tu fealdad.

— Tan simpático como siempre — arrugó su nariz para mostrar su descontento con tal comentario.

Sin perder tiempo, la doncella Briefs tomó asiento con una sonrisa radiante en su faz.

— Vaya, hija, estás muy contenta para ser día lunes — comentó su madre muy asombrada con aquella sonrisa que traía, pues en el primer día de la semana su carácter era incluso peor que el de su padre.

— La vida es linda, por eso estoy feliz — dijo ella haciendo crecer todavía más esa gran sonrisa en su faz, mientras recibía la chocolatada caliente de manos de su madre.

— Esa sonrisa no es normal — gruñó Vegeta a la vez que fruncía su ceño, sospechando algo.

— Pequeña picarona, ¡tienes novio! ¡Por eso estás tan feliz! — dedujo Trunks con el abierto ánimo de molestarla.

Bra iba a reaccionar, pero su padre se le adelantó. De hecho se levantó de la silla como si de un león se tratara.

— ¿Es eso cierto Bra? ¡Responde inmediatamente! — exigió a la vez que profundas ganas de estrangular al supuesto novio surgieron de sus manos, dientes apretados mediante.

— No papá, ¡por supuesto que no! — se apresuró a negar su hija, intentando darle convicción a sus palabras.

— Sabes muy bien que si quieres un maldito insecto como novio primero tiene que pelear conmigo cinco minutos y salir vivo — advirtió muy seriamente el príncipe para luego cruzar sus brazos.

Bulma miró a su saiyajin con reprobación, dando un suspiro resignado.

— Vegeta, la niña ya está en edad de tener novios. Si se lo prohibes, más tentación tendrá de tener uno. La prohibición es el camino más a fácil a la tentación — dijo con tono firme.

— ¡Bah! Nadie merece una hija mía. No tendrás novio hasta que tengas setenta años, que te quede claro jovencita — le advirtió a su retoño mientras endurecía su mirada.

Entretanto, Trunks hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para aguantar la risa que deseaba poseerlo.

— Pero papá, tu hijita merece ser feliz — se tomó de un brazo de él y lo miró con ojos que destellaban ternura a través de cada célula que los componía.

— No me comprarás con tu mirada de gato con botas, pequeña sabandija — señaló tranquilamente mientras le quitaba su mirada, dando prueba de su seguridad.

Bra suspiró invocando paciencia, pues su padre era muy celoso con ella. La amaba más que a todo en el mundo pero para su pesar, no aceptaría nunca que ya había iniciado el camino de convertirse en toda una mujer. Para él siempre sería su niña-bebé.

— Bueno, en todo caso no importa, tener un novio es algo que no me interesa en nada por ahora — que gran mentirosa era. Se moría de ganas por tener uno, tal como su madre cuando tenía la misma edad de ella. Tanto así que años atrás salió en busca de las esferas del dragón para cumplir su sueño.

— Por cierto hermano... — recordó a quien provocó todo este enredo — ¡te voy a manchar tu traje por hablar cosas que no son! — de un bolsillo cogió su lápiz labial con todas las intenciones de dibujar lindos trazos rojos en su traje.

— ¡No Bra! — dijo a la vez que se levantaba de su silla —. Todo menos eso, si me manchas tendré que cambiarme y llegaré atrasado a una importante reunión.

— ¡Pues te aguantas por cabrón!

Sin opciones, Trunks no tuvo más remedio que correr por todo el comedor para esquivar la rojiza mancha que quería imponerse en su costoso traje. Lo peor es que Bra cada vez se acercaba más.

— ¡Papá! ¡Dile que se detenga! — suplicó Trunks ayuda a su progenitor.

— Un hombre de treinta años pidiendo ayuda ante una niña, ¡debería darte vergüenza! Si entrenaras como es debido ni siquiera se te acercaría.

— Exactamente, papá — exclamó Bra disfrutando infinitamente la persecución.

— ¡Si sigues Bra le voy a decir a Goten que te venga a molestar!

— ¡Ay no! ¡Todo menos eso!

Y es que Goten era el troll más grande del mundo si de molestar a Bra o Pan se trataba. De hecho a Pan siempre le decía Pan con queso, con jamón, con mermelada y un gran etcétera. A Bra, por el otro lado, le encantaba decirle brasita de carbón.

Y así, con una persecución de por medio, el movido desayuno terminó en el hogar de los Briefs.

* * *

El cielo era grisáceo por las nubes que descargaban su moderada lluvia por toda la ciudad. Personas con ropa adecuada para enfrentarla, transitaban con abrigos impermeables y paraguas por las afueras de la prestigiosa secundaria de Bra.

Allí, ella era de las más populares e inteligentes; sus altas calificaciones, su belleza y ser la heredera femenina de la millonaria Capsule Corp le habían acarreado una gran dosis de fama. Y a pesar de ser superficial en variadas ocasiones, la inteligencia de su madre brillaba a través de ella.

Esa popularidad, como también su personalidad orgullosa, le había generado muchas rivales y también declaradas enemigas. Pero de entre todas había una que destacaba. Se trataba de Vanina, la única que la superaba en calificaciones y quizás también en belleza. Rubia, de ojos verdes y dueña de una figura que una top model se la envidiaría, ella se había convertido en la más acérrima enemiga de la semisaiya.

De hecho, precisamente esa rivalidad hacía recordar mucho a la que Vegeta tenía con Kakarotto. Aunque esta vez no se trataba de una encarnizada lucha como la de ellos, no por eso dejaba de tener ribetes graves. La competencia era malsana, dañina y claramente enfermiza. La superación de la otra en todo ámbito de la vida ponía una fuerte presión extra a cada una de ellas.

No obstante, Bra se había incrustado un talón de Aquiles que Vanina no tardó en descubrir. La joven Brief estaba a un tris de estar enamorada y por lo tanto, su némesis sacaría provecho de ello.

Las clases transcurrieron sin novedad hasta que el timbre de salida resonó por toda la escuela. La hermana de Trunks se quedó al alero de la cornisa del edificio principal. Allí contempló como la lluvía incrementaba su fuerza, así que decidió esperar a que amainara un poco antes de proseguir su trayecto. Curiosa, alzó su vista al cielo y vio como las oscuras nubes volvían el día muy sombrío, más de lo normal incluso para un día lluvioso.

Con su vista perdida en las nubes, pensaba en la importante fiesta que se realizaría el fin de semana por la comunidad estudiantil. No podía evitar sonreír al imaginar que muy pronto el chico que tanto le gustaba la invitaría a la importante parranda. Los rumores de sus amigas le habían informado que Joan, el muchacho que tanto le atraía, la invitaría en breve. Realmente estaba ilusionada, pero, para su desgracia, muy pronto se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa.

Fue entonces que la figura de cabellos dorados que tanto detestaba hizo acto de aparición. Aquella chica ya le había quitado un pretendiente sólo para saciar sus ganas de humillarla, pues el muchacho ni siquiera le gustaba realmente. Y ahora, una vez más, demostraría todo lo rastrera que podía llegar a ser.

— Oh, pero si es la segundo lugar, ¿qué tal perdedora? — sonrió con suma petulancia, tanta que llegaba a indignar.

— Oh, pero si es la envidiosa número uno de la escuela — saludó ella con una actitud que no sería menos — ¿vienes a arrodillarme ante mí? — preguntó usando esa soberbia que había aprendido a la perfección de su padre.

— Al contrario, la arrodillada serás tú — le guiñó un ojo a la vez que hacía gala de una sonrisa que mostraba la más absoluta confianza.

Bra frunció el ceño, pues su sexto sentido le advirtió que esa confianza desmedida significaba que algo malo sucedería muy pronto.

La rubia la rodeó y se puso a su espalda, acercándose como una felina al oído de la semisaiya.

— ¿A qué no sabes quien es la nueva novia de Joan? — susurró mientras una sonrisa llena de ironía resplandecía en su rostro.

Aunque no quería hacerlo, la hija de Vegeta no pudo evitar voltear instantáneamente mientras hacía una mueca de abierta preocupación en su cara.

— Sí linda, me encanta que pongas esa cara llena de decepción, es apropiada para una perdedora como tú — se burló sin miramientos —. Joan y yo somos novios ahora — amplió su sonrisa todavía más.

Tanta fue la sorpresa de Bra, que sus labios se separaron uno del otro para formar la penúltima vocal.

— No puede ser... — tras unos eternos segundos, su boca no pudo reprimir sus palabras.

— Pues si lo es — hizo destellar su soberbia a través de esa ofensiva sonrisa — ¿Qué se siente ser una fracasada? ¿Qué se siente que yo sea mejor que tú en todo?

— Él ni siquiera te gusta, lo haces sólo para molestarme a mí. No puedo creer que seas tan canalla — la frustración hizo presa de ella a través de sus puños fieramente cerrados.

— Es el segundo chico que te quito. ¿No te indica eso quién es mejor? — se rió llevando una palma a su mano.

La semisaiya apretó todavía más sus ya cerrados puños, los cuales tenían abiertas ansias de dar una golpiza.

— Eres una rastrera... malnacida — dejó salir todo el odio que sentía por ella.

Cierto era que Bra también pecaba de soberbia en muchas ocasiones, pero esa chica la dejaba a la altura de una alpargata. Podía ser muy desagradable cuando se lo proponía.

— Y bien Bra Briefs, ¿quien ganó? — hizo destellar una sonrisa triunfante como prueba de su victoria.

La aludida apretó sus labios el uno contra el otro a la vez que sus dientes hacían lo mismo. No le gustaba demostrar cuan irritada lograba ponerla esa chica, pues eso era precisamente lo que ella buscaba, pero esta vez no logró reprimir su verdadero sentir. El único muchacho que en verdad le había gustado, su rival se lo había quitado sólo para humillarla.

Así, mientras Bra intentaba dominar sus inquietas emociones, la rubia se acercó a su oído para susurrarle con toda malicia:

— Eres una perdedora. Soy más inteligente que tú, más linda y más popular. Y como si eso fuera poco, me quedo con el chico que tanto te gusta. Es el segundo que te robo— una sonrisa llena de triunfo se dibujó en sus labios —. Adiós, perdedora — terminó dando una carcajada llena de la más ofensiva burla.

Bra apretó dientes y puños con furia, apenas conteniéndose de darle la paliza que se merecía. Pero como saiyajin que era no podía arriesgarse a matarla. No tenía pleno control de su fuerza como el resto de sus congéneres y sabía que en una situación de descontrol podía ir demasiado lejos. No podía darle la golpiza que ansiaba, pero eso sí, cuanto deseaba hacerlo. Tener sangre saiya, lamentablemente, también significaba una responsabilidad para no terminar dañando a personas mucho más débiles que ella.

Formó una mueca en su boca producto de la frustración, cosa que su enemiga notó haciendo aún más pronunciada su sonrisa cínica. Pero aunque Bra no podía golpearla, por lo menos si podría agredirla verbalmente.

— Ojalá te atropellen y te mueras por maldita.

— Jajaja —rió disfrutando su triunfo— que divertida eres, sólo eso puedes hacer ante alguien muy superior a ti. Nos vemos fracasada.

La chica se sacudió el pelo con aires de evidente superioridad, mientras su mirada menospreciativa se hacía más profunda de lo que ya era. Segundos después se giró para quitarle la faz, haciendo uso de toda la soberbia que podía expulsar.

Bra miró su espalda desatando toda la inquina que esa desgraciada le provocaba. Que ganas de darle una paliza allí mismo, de usar su herencia saiyajin para pulverizarla en cuestión de segundos. Pero debía reprimirse, aunque le costó mucho más de la cuenta hacerlo. Tragándose su ira, se giró en dirección opuesta a su enemiga. Aún no podía digerir el reciente mal momento, así que se quedó en el sitio masticando toda su frustración.

Entretanto, la de cabellos rubios se aprestó a cruzar la calle para dirigirse al restaurant donde su nuevo novio la esperaría. Fijó su mirada hacia el local que la cobijaría en breves instantes.

Lo que ella no sabía es que el destino puede cambiar totalmente en cuestión de un par de segundos.

Así, comenzó a cruzar la calle sin imaginar lo que pronto sucedería, pues justo en ese instante algo terrible sucedió...

La lluvia había convertido el camino en una pista de hielo resbaladizo. Por lo mismo la chica trastabilló, cayendo de rodillas en medio de la avenida.

Enseguida, el chirrido de unos neumáticos tratando de frenar su excesiva velocidad se escuchó por todo el lugar. Un par de segundos después, la espantosa colisión restalló en los oídos de quienes por allí transitaban.

El automóvil hizo volar a la muchacha, quien dio unas terroríficas volteretas en pleno aire. Todos quienes giraron lo suficientemente rápido pudieron ver como la adolescente en su terrible trayecto por los aires esparcía sangre por toda la calle. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se hizo audible en todo el sector el segundo estruendo, esta vez del impacto de su cuerpo contra el fiero asfalto.

Ese terrible segundo golpe hizo un atronador eco, exponiendo con perversión la fragilidad del cuerpo humano.

Ante tamaña crueldad del destino lo preferible hubiese sido una muerte instantánea para ahorrarle el sufrimiento a la víctima...

Pero la vida, lamentablemente, no se caracterizaba por ser justa.

La atropellada comenzó a dar hórridas convulsiones, dignas de una feroz epilepsia. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el ataque cesó. Su deshecho cuerpo se detuvo, pero la sangre que escurría no hizo lo mismo, pues avanzaba como un mar que lo teñía todo de rojo. Ni siquiera la lluvia lograba difuminar todo ese líquido vital.

La malograda víctima no escupía sangre, la vomitaba como si fuera un caudaloso río. De sus ojos manaba el rojo a través de crueles borbotones, mientras su faz, contorsionada hasta el extremo, reflejaba un dolor inimaginable.

Pero a pesar de lo horrible que era la escena, sus ojos aún distaban de volverse inertes. Un brillo de vida todavía lucía a través de ellos. Por eso fueron capaces de expresar algo claramente identificable...

Terror.

El más absoluto terror brillaba a través de sus retinas.

Ese intenso miedo era el evidente temor a la muerte. Ella había llegado a buscarla cuando todavía tenía toda una vida por delante, cuando aún tenía muchos sueños y proyectos por cumplir. Así de injusta era la maldita y cruel muerte.

Vanina lo supo con certeza en ese momento, allí moriría. Si hubiera podido llorar lo habría hecho, pero ya ni siquiera sentía que tuviera una conexión con su cuerpo.

El dolor se fue apagando poco a poco, paulatinamente, hasta llegar al adormecimiento que se caracterizaba por ser letal. Los funestos brazos de la muerte muy pronto la cobijarían en su terrible seno.

¿Qué pensaría antes de morir? ¿Qué recuerdos invocaría su mente? Lo supo cuando miles de imágenes azotaron su cerebro una otras otra. Sus padres, sus hermanos y amigos se hicieron presentes a través de una triste visión. Toda su vida pasaba a través de sus ojos como si se tratara de un rollo fotográfico. Los lindos recuerdos eclipsaron a los dolorosos, pero aún así, un terrible pesar sintió su corazón al comprender todo el dolor que le causaría a sus seres queridos. Ellos serían los que tendrían que sufrir su muerte fulminante.

Su alma se volvió sufrimiento. Dolor. Terror.

Mientras se preparaba a recibir los brazos de la trágica muerte, quiso pensar en su familia. Quería verlos a ellos. Sólo a ellos.

Pero hubo algo que, lamentablemente para ella, sería lo último que vería en su vida. Una chica la miraba con absoluta sorpresa. Pero apenas unos segundos después, esgrimida entre las sombras, una pequeña y genuina sonrisa apareció en esa faz.

Y así, con esa horrible sonrisa como despedida final, su cuerpo terminó abandonando la vida para siempre.

* * *

Personas se giraron para ver el lugar de donde provino ese terrible ruido y quienes fueron lo suficientemente rápidos pudieron ver como la chica saltaba por los aires esparciendo su sangre por toda la vereda.

Gritos de horror siguieron; algunos huyeron del sitio asustados ante tan macabra imagen y otros corrieron hacia la accidentada. Unos para ayudar, otros para saciar el morbo.

La hija de Vegeta quedó paralizada, había visto a su rival saltar por los aires como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Cuando la víctima chocó contra el suelo los dos pares de ojos hicieron contacto. Después de tan violento golpe, era casi espeluznante que la chica hubiera caído precisamente en la dirección donde ella estaba en ese preciso momento.

Tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos sin querer mirarla, deseando en su mente que todo fuera producto de una pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría. Su cerebro no podía asimilar ni creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba conmocionada. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que pudo reaccionar y abrir sus párpados nuevamente, pero cuando lo hizo ya no podía ver a la chica que era su enemiga. La gente había rodeado el lugar tapándole la visión. Sirenas de ambulancia podían escucharse muy a lo lejos, como si provinieran de otra dimensión.

Bra, a duras penas logró vencer su aturdimiento; caminó hacia el lugar para obtener un lugar entre los espectadores y allí vio a su enemiga, con sus verdosos ojos intentando aferrarse a la vida. Sin embargo, a cada segundo que pasaba, la vacuidad de la muerte se apoderaba más y más de ella. Su mirada realmente daba escalofríos; de las orillas de los globos oculares sangre comenzó a viajar a través de sus mejillas, formando sanguinolentas burbujas al ser azotadas por la lluvia.

Un siniestro escalofrío se deslizó lentamente por la espalda de la semisaiya; parecía querer imitar a una vil serpiente que se paseaba por toda su médula espinal. Tragó saliva nuevamente, llena de horror al ver esa mirada que muy pronto perdería la vida. Esos ojos ensangrentados, de alguna inexplicable manera, la seguían viendo a ella.

Bra quiso esquivar la mirada pero no lo logró, estremeciéndose entera al sentir el sombrío halo de la muerte. Nunca había tenido una experiencia tan cercana con la muerte como ahora.

Pero a pesar del temor, al ver como la vida se extinguía en ese herido cuerpo, de improviso una macabra sonrisa se esbozó en su faz. Diabólica, satánica, maquiavélica...

Endiabladamente lúgubre.

No intentó reprimirla pues ni siquiera se percató de que estaba sonriendo. Por suerte para ella nadie la vio, pues todos los ojos estaban puestos en la futura muerta.

Sí, una extraña efervescencia en su propia sangre le indicaba que comenzaba a disfrutar esa visión. La herencia saiyajin hirvió sin tapujos ante esa escena tan alucinante. Realmente estaba ardiendo al ver todo ese infierno de sangre, que avanzaba como una marejada intentando internarse más en la costa. La diferencia radicaba en que el mar no lo lograba, en cambio toda esa sangre si.

Algo despertó en ella. No pudo deducir qué, pero el murmullo de todas sus células le avisaba que, de alguna manera indescifrable, esto ya lo había vivido antes. Entornó sus ojos, dejándose llevar por una pasión desconocida que su cuerpo añoraba salvajemente.

Extrañas y confusas visiones la hicieron vibrar, evocando en el interior de su alma una multitud de vagos deseos e inquietudes. Su erizada piel se estremecía en oleadas sucesivas de tensión.

Bra recordaba, con esa memoria propia del instinto, haber visto antes un infierno de sangre como ese... ¿pero cuando? ¿dónde?

¿Era solamente una fantasía o una pesadilla? ¿O ambas cosas a la vez?

Lo que ella todavía no sospechaba es que incontables muertes heredadas a través de sus genes no podían olvidarse tan fácilmente. La bestialidad de su raza no podía borrarse de un plumazo. Definitivamente el instinto asesino no se podía extinguir así como así.

Para su pesar, la prueba de ello era cuanto estaba disfrutando este espectáculo.

La sonrisa en su rostro no podía morir. Pero cuando fue capaz de percatarse de lo que sus labios formaban, se descolocó incluso más que con el accidente ocurrido.

Fue entonces, en ese preciso momento, que recordó las palabras que segundos antes le había dicho a la desdichada víctima:

 _"Ojalá te atropellen y te mueras por maldita"_

Otro escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, ahora a mayor velocidad que antes. Sintió como si alguien hubiera puesto un hielo en su nuca y otro bajo sus pies. Esas palabras no las podría olvidar nunca más en su vida.

Cuando reaccionó, cuando por fin su conciencia tomó pleno control de su cuerpo nuevamente, se tapó la boca con ambas manos, verdaderamente espantada de lo que sus labios habían expresado. No podía creer que estuviera sonriendo por una tragedia así.

¿Cómo se podía estar alegrando de una muerte?

Conmocionada con su reacción, se sintió mal por la sonrisa esgrimida. ¡No era correcto disfrutar la muerte de alguien! Era asqueroso, indignante y repulsivo. Una bajeza sólo digna de un ser ruin. Su reprochable y abominable sentir le quemó su corazón como si de crueles brasas se trataran.

Era realmente espantoso en todas sus letras.

Pero a la vez también era, de alguna retorcida manera... satisfactorio.

Muy satisfactorio.

* * *

Continuará.


	2. II

hola! muchas gracias a todos quienes me dejaron reviews, a Guest (se te olvido poner un nombre xD), Extraestelar, Angela, Yessi-chibi, Fuck Yeah lml, Megumi007, Roxas y a Mi Catalana Sexy :D tb por supuesto gracias a quienes agregaron a favoritos y follows pues eso me motiva a continuar el fic mas rapido. De nuevo gracias y espero que les guste este capitulo, poco a poco comienzo a esbozar que sucedera con Bra ';..;'

* * *

 _ **Infierno de Sangre, Segundo Capítulo.**_

* * *

La joven Brief se tomó toda la tarde para reflexionar antes de volver a su hogar. Necesitaba hacerlo después de disfrutar el horror que presenció. Así, deambuló por las calles de la ciudad a la vez que meditaba que cosa había sucedido con ella misma en el accidente. La soledad sería la fiel consejera de sus pensamientos.

Sí, detestaba a Vanina, realmente lo hacía, pero nunca pensó que disfrutaría su muerte. ¿Qué clase de persona era realmente entonces?

Lo acontecido la tenía consternada, aunque también entendía que la sed de venganza fuera normal. Ella sólo le había deseado un mal a su víctima, nunca pensó ni imaginó que sus palabras se convertirían en una cruenta realidad. Además, después de todo, ella no tenía culpa de nada. La culpa fue de su compañera y la descuidada forma que tuvo de cruzar la calle, además del conductor de automóvil que, en forma imprudente, iba a exceso de velocidad.

Ella no tuvo nada que ver en su muerte. La coincidencia de sus palabras con el desgraciado accidente fue sólo una mala jugarreta del destino.

Sí, definitamente no tenía por qué sentirse culpable de lo sucedido. Vanina no era su amiga, no era un familiar, ni mucho menos un ser querido. Era simplemente una chica a la cual detestaba. Solamente eso. ¿Entonces por qué no podría alegrarse por su muerte? Al fin y al cabo ella no la había matado.

Por suerte la lluvia ya había cesado, así que continuó caminando sin rumbo entre las mojadas calles, ensimismada como nunca lo había estado antes. El mundo circundante simplemente había dejado de existir. Así pasaron unas horas que ella no supo contar, pues entre las divagaciones el tiempo se hizo relativo.

Pero el hecho de estar sola con sus pensamientos, le había servido para tranquilizarse. Prueba de ello fue que al pasar por una vitrina de una tienda comercial no pudo evitar observar un lindo vestido de matrimonio que exhibía su belleza a través del límpido vidrio. Era blanco y con incontables detalles que harían la delicia de cualquier mujer, destacando una preciosa rosa lucía en la unión del escote.

De pronto, absorta en lo maravilloso de aquel vestido, su atención se fue de allí. Su vanidad siempre la empujaba a verse en el cristal de las vitrinas para comprobar si se veía linda y glamorosa, como tanto le gustaba presumir. Fue entonces que en la vitrina de la tienda decidió mirar su reflejo.

Sin embargo, la visión devuelta no fue la que esperaba. Completamente sorprendida, sus pupilas se abrieron como los de un gato en la noche al ver dos pequeñas esferas rojas muy brillantes...

Eran ojos, perversos orbes que la miraban a ella.

Un gélido escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, dando un paso hacia atrás en forma inconsciente. Pero todavía no llegaba lo peor...

De improviso una grotesca faz apareció como dueña de esos ojos, propinándole otro severo escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal. Esa terrorífica visión la congeló de pies a cabeza. El reflejo era atroz, hórrido, espeluznante. Era una chica con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro, mientras un rojo fulgor desprendían sus endemoniados ojos. Brillantes como los de un gato en la oscuridad. Diabólicos como los de un maligno demonio. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo, su ropa estaba completamente empapada con sangre y en sus manos, sostenía un cadáver indistinguible. Una figura difusa que no se podía reconocer.

¿Era Vanina acaso? ¿o alguien más?

Bra no tardó en comprender algo atroz... esa demoníaca figura era ella, en una versión espantosa y diabólica de sí misma. Como si eso no fuera suficientemente impactante, en sus manos sostenía ese cuerpo muerto irreconocible.

Era una verdadera pesadilla en el mundo tangible.

Cerró los ojos totalmente asustada e intentó irse del lugar a toda velocidad, pero su desobediente cuerpo no le respondió. Quiso gritar como si eso pudiera servir de algo, pero su intento de socorro se estancó en su garganta. Sus cuerdas vocales no fueron capaces de provocar ni siquiera un chillido. Estaba paralizada de miedo. En medio de la vereda, el terror la había poseído.

Sin más opción, como única defensa, abrió los ojos nuevamente intentando evitar que esa endemoniada criatura le hiciera daño. Sin embargo, esta vez su reflejo no devolvió nada extraño. Era ella, con su blusa azul, su vestido negro y sus botas de siempre. En el trasfondo, el vestido de novia seguía igual que siempre.

La horrible visión se había ido tan rápido como había llegado. ¡Pero qué rayos le estaba pasando a su mente!

Tragó saliva asustada; sabía que algo no andaba bien con ella. El accidente la había perturbado más allá de lo normal, pues su imaginación le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas que no existían en ese preciso instante.

Sin embargo algo llamó su curiosidad como nieve cayendo en verano. Ese cadáver en los brazos de esa criatura que simulaba ser ella no era Vanina... ¿de quién se trataba entonces? ¿Quién era el occiso?

No pudo seguir sus cavilaciones porque de pronto, el piropo de un joven que pasaba por allí la sacó de sus reflexiones.

—¡Qué linda sonrisa eh! — le dijo un muchacho dándole otra, mientras seguía su camino.

Fue entonces, con ese halago, que entendió que seguía sonriendo. Que a pesar de todos sus cuestionamientos, en el fondo de su alma, seguía disfrutando la muerte de Vanina...

Tal como cuando ocurrió...

* * *

"¡Hija! Ya me estabas preocupando, has llegado muy tarde hoy".

Esas fueron las palabras que su madre dio al verla llegar poco después del crepúsculo. Le dio un abrazo y un beso como saludo; luego se alejó para observarla y comprobar que todo anduviese bien pues esa tardanza ya la tenía preocupada. Sabía que era mitad saiyajin y que nada le podía suceder pero no por eso la preocupación se esfumaba.

—Te llamé a tu celular pero no respondías, ¿pasó algo? — al analizar su semblante dio cuenta de que esa mirada estaba apagada, algo muy poco usual en Bra pues si algo la caracterizaba era estar siempre llena de energía.

—Nada mamá, sólo me quedé estudiando un rato — mintió sin culpa alguna. No quería hablar del accidente así que se lo contaría mañana. De hecho, no quería decirle nada del asunto pero sabía que más temprano que tarde su madre se enteraría pues la difunta era su compañera de curso.

—Ah, bueno — comprendió ella, recordando que se trataba de un día lunes —, pero para la próxima me avisas eh. Menos mal que tu padre entrena todo el día en su cámara porque de otra forma se habría enterado y créeme que no le gustaría verte llegar a estas horas.

—Sí — asintió sin más.

Bulma frunció un poco su ceño, demostrando de esa forma su extrañeza.

—¿Te preparo la cena? — preguntó en forma solícita.

—No voy a cenar hoy mamá, me duele un poco el estómago — rechazó la oferta de bocado, mientras llevaba una mano a su panza como si ésta le doliese.

—¿En serio? — cuestionó muy sorprendida. Algo así era muy extraño en alguien que llevaba sangre saiya en sus venas.

—Sí, en serio — confirmó sin esperar un segundo a la vez que le clavaba sus ojos.

Bulma frunció todavía más su ceño. Algo extraño había en Bra pero no sabía qué. Quiso suponer que era sólo cansancio así que lo dejó pasar sin más cuestionamientos. Después de todo, era normal que anduviese así cuando la semana de intensos estudios recién iniciaba.

—Me dijiste que papá sigue en la cámara de gravedad, ¿cierto? — la pregunta era muy obvia pero quiso formularla de todas formas.

—Sí, como siempre — confirmó su madre, a la vez que no perdía la oportunidad de refunfuñar contra su esposo como de costumbre. Sin pensarlo lanzó varios reclamos como complemento a su respuesta. No le gustaba que pasara todo el día encerrado allí, aunque después de tantos años no tuvo más alternativa que acostumbrarse a ello.

Su hija apenas escuchó sus descargos. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que andaba sumamente distraída.

—Vale.

Sin pensarlo mucho y ya fuera de la vista de su progenitora, la chiquilla fue hacia la cámara para hablar con su arisco padre. Tenía una duda que le estaba comiendo la cabeza y no se quedaría tranquila hasta saciar su curiosidad.

Avanzó por el patio de su hogar, cobijada por la bella bóveda del cielo nocturno. Ahí, como si fuera la hermana menor de la Corporación, lucía su redonda simpleza la cámara de gravedad que tanto amaba su padre. Sin duda alguna ese era su templo y los entrenamientos allí su sagrado mantra.

Sabía que a él no le agradaba ser molestado cuando entrenaba, pero Bra tenía una duda que necesitaba saciar cuanto antes o le seguiría carcomiendo la mente sin cesar. Además, ella tenía el privilegio de ser la consentida de Vegeta. No es que fuera blando con ella ni mucho menos, pero si le permitía cosas que a nadie más le permitiría. Ni siquiera a su madre Bulma.

Cuando por fin se acercó a la plateada cámara, la semisaiya pulsó el intercomunicador para hablar con su progenitor. Pero tras esperar un tiempo prudente nadie contestó. Ante esto, la chica no vaciló en gritar a todo volumen:

—¡Papá! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

Unos cuantos segundos después un fuerte grito se escuchó a través de las paredes del templo.

—¿Qué rayos quieres? — preguntó malhumorado como siempre.

—¡Hablar contigo, ya te dije! — aumentó aún más su volumen de voz, el cual salió más agudo de lo que ya era.

—¡Lárgate!

—¡No me iré hasta hablar contigo! —insistió muy decidida.

—¡Demonios! — seguido de aquel grito, pudo escuchar de su adorado padre unas cuantas blasfemias más, las cuales hicieron eco por dentro de la cámara.

Finalmente, tras una breve espera, la puerta de la Cámara se abrió, dejando ver al saiya con su ropa destrozada y algunas heridas con sangre seca en su cuerpo. Nada grave tratándose de él, pues era lo normal después de sus brutales entrenamientos.

—¿Qué rayos quieres mocosa? — no por ser su hija su voz salía menos agresiva.

La chica no respondió inmediatamente, en lugar de eso avanzó y se introdujo en la cámara de gravedad. Luego clavó sus azulados ojos en los azabaches que la observaban.

—Quiero preguntarte algo de tu pasado papá y quiero que me contestes como lo harías con mi mamá. Ya no soy una niña — expuso su punto de vista sin ninguna vacilación en su voz, dejando ver como la determinación que poseían Bulma y Vegeta corría claramente a través de sus venas también.

El saiya de pura cepa frunció el ceño, exhalando extrañeza a través de sus poros. Bra tenía vagos conocimientos de su pasado como mercenario espacial, pues Bulma se había encargado de contarle ciertas cosas. Pero nunca padre e hija habían hablado el tema. El príncipe sin reino quedó en silencio un par de segundos, meditando el por qué de su cuestionamiento. Luego respondió con una clara exigencia:

—Habla de una vez entonces — dijo haciendo uso de su tosquedad habitual.

La chica hizo viajar una mano por entre sus turquesas cabellos. La pregunta que haría no era fácil, pero tampoco quería darse rodeos inútiles que sólo alargarían el asunto más de la cuenta.

—Papá... — se dio una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir — ¿qué se siente matar a alguien? — preguntó en forma clara y directa, tal como solía hacerlo él.

El guerrero ni siquiera pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta, pues no dio reacción o mueca alguna.

—¿Has matado moscas?

—Sí.

—Es lo mismo.

Silencio absoluto. Bra entrecerró sus ojos; luego añadió un par de rápidos parpadeos. Y aunque su mirada no perdió el semblante de seriedad que la gobernaba, también destellaba evidentes brillos de curiosidad.

—¿Entonces no se siente nada matar a alguien?

Vegeta se llevó una mano a su barbilla antes de responder. Gesto poco común en él pero la complejidad de la pregunta hecha, lo conminó a hacerlo.

—A ver mocosa, cuando tu profesión es ser un guerrero, cuando toda tu vida se basa en matar o morir, entonces lo haces sin más. Tal como tú no dudas en matar una mosca. Los demás son insectos, sólo eso. No están a tu altura, son simplemente basura que no merecen vivir. Matar es tan fácil como respirar, así de simple. Pero a pesar de ello, llegó un momento en el cual, gracias a la bruja de tu madre, decidí no matar a nadie más. Por todo ese cuento de que las vidas son valiosas y esa mierda de moralidad que tienen los humanos.

La adolescente quedó en silencio meditando las palabras recién escuchadas. Bajó su cabeza un poco, mientras sus azulados ojos declaraban el brillo que sólo la abstracción podía brindar. Luego, volvió a alzar su mentón.

—Entiendo... dejaste de ser un asesino por amor a mamá — expuso la conclusión que había deducido.

Al escuchar la palabra amor Vegeta sintió genuina repulsión. Odiaba escuchar esa palabra.

—Amor... — formó una mueca de repulsión en su faz — esa palabra me da asco, no la repitas — le ordenó a su hija seriamente.

Bra no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida. Había cosas que su padre definitivamente jamás cambiaría.

—Entonces — quiso continuar ella — es esa moralidad humana lo que impide que matemos, ¿verdad? — sus ojos realmente ansiaron una respuesta —. Si no la tuvieramos nos daría igual, porque matar está en el instinto saiyajin. Y creo que en el humano también.

El cien por ciento saiya abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Era casi un milagro que su hija estuviera hablando de otro tema que no fuera ropa, zapatos y centros comerciales. Aunque sabía que Bra, dejando su vanidad de lado, también era muy inteligente. Al igual que su madre, de hecho.

—¿A qué diablos vienen estas preguntas? — preguntó con explícita suspicacia. Si cuestionaba cosas así debía haber una razón importante de trasfondo. Y esa razón era lo que él quería saber.

Ella formó una mueca con sus labios a la vez que sus ojos viajaron de un extremo a otro del globo ocular, demostrando de esa manera que meditaba la respuesta. Más bien dicho, reflexionaba en si decirle la verdad o no.

—Papá, ¿puedo confiar en ti verdad? — preguntó finalmente.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — señaló irritado, previendo que su hija saldría con alguna tontería.

—Es que no quiero que mamá se entere de esto, porque se puede preocupar o pensar mal de mí — aclaró a la vez que suavizaba su voz, para poder lidiar con la reticencia que mostraba su progenitor.

—Bah, ¿tú crees que me gusta chismorrear como las vulgares humanas, mocosa?

—Sé que no papá, pero necesito que me lo prometas — insistió sólo por terquedad, más que por otra cosa.

—No lo haré, no me rebajaré a hacer estupideces humanas — espetó con suma vehemencia, a la vez que parecía cruzar aún más sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Papá, házlo por mí, ¿si? — sus ojos se transformaron en los de un ángel, algo que había ensayado millones de veces para poder vulnerar ese duro corazón saiyanesco — ¿Me lo prometes por favor?

—Promesas, ¡bah! — puso cara de total repugnancia — como si los inmundos humanos cumplieran su palabra alguna vez.

—No despotriques tanto contra los humanos papá, recuerda que yo soy mitad humana también — su voz tan suave parecía querer imitar el de un canto celestial. Tenía que ser así o su padre seguiría negándose a rajatabla.

—¡Rayos! — farfulló muy molesto —. Está bien maldición, sólo porque eres tú haré esta mierda... te lo prometo. ¿Contenta ahora, sabandija? — preguntó verdaderamente asqueado consigo por ceder, pero su hija, aunque lo negara un millón de veces, era su adoración.

—¡Sí, estoy contenta! ¡Gracias papá! — exclamó completamente feliz. Como le encantaba que su fiero padre dejara su orgullo de lado por ella. No era un padre cariñoso ni tampoco uno preocupado, pero cuanto le encantaba cada vez que le demostraba de esa manera todo lo que en realidad la quería.

De hecho, Bra estaba tan feliz que se acercaría a darle un abrazo pero su padre puso una feroz mano por delante.

—Cursilerías no — la detuvo en forma implacable. Ineludible.

—Está bien, está bien — dio un suspiro resignado. Sí, a veces ella lograba mermar ese inmenso orgullo, pero tampoco podía obrar milagros.

—Y bien niñata, ¿qué es eso que debo mantener en secreto? — cuestionó sin esperar, haciendo gala de su habitual impaciencia.

Ella dio unas vueltas por la cámara antes de responder. El tema realmente le preocupaba, de allí su declarado nerviosismo. Le dio la espalda a su padre unos cuantos segundos y luego se giró para mirarlo fijamente. Finalmente soltó aquello que tanto quería liberar:

—Hoy me alegré al ver morir a alguien.

Vegeta ni siquiera se inmutó. Su faz permaneció recta y fría, sin dar atisbos de nada más.

—Explícate — pidió más detalles sin emoción alguna. Sus brazos seguían perfectamente cruzados.

—Una compañera mía que era mi rival en todo, murió atropellada hoy. Un vehículo la chocó y la dejó gravemente herida en el suelo... — tragó saliva para poder continuar, pues su voz comenzó a tambalear como una gelatina en un sismo — murió delante de mis ojos, pero a pesar de eso... yo disfruté verla morir — finalizó expresando dolor tanto en su cara como en la voz. Sus ojos también imitaron a los anteriores.

El príncipe analizó a su retoño, dándose cuenta que realmente sentía sus palabras. Todo su ser demostraba el arrepentimiento que la estaba poseyendo. Ella se sentía mal y ni siquiera la persona más incrédula del mundo podría poner en duda eso. Quizás si ella no hubiera heredado su orgullo, en ese preciso instante estaría lagrimando.

Después de todo, la conciencia era el peor de los castigos. Bra lo estaba comprobando en carne propia en ese preciso instante.

—Querías venganza, eso es completamente normal — habló tranquilamente —. Tú no tuviste culpa de nada así que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable por una estupidez así. ¿O quieres ser santa? ¿Quieres ser beatificada acaso? — usó su irónico tono burlón sin dudarlo.

—No, por supuesto que no — rechazó enseguida —, es sólo que me sentí mal por disfrutar algo así. Es ruin, papá — la pesadumbre seguía esmerándose para convertirse en su fiel aliada.

—¡Bah! No seas hipócrita. Si lo disfrutaste está bien, no tienes porque disimular lo que realmente sientes por la estúpida moralidad de los humanos. Así que no te preocupes por bobadas — concluyó muy seguro.

La mini Bulma parpadeó un par de veces, queriendo asimilar a cabalidad las palabras de su padre. Tal como lo había pensado antes, en realidad ella no había tenido culpa de nada. Entonces, ¿para qué sentirse mal por algo que era lo que realmente sintió en ese momento? Sólo dejó fluir las verdaderas emociones que tenía contra su enemiga. Después de todo, las emociones no debían ser controladas ni mucho menos engañadas. Esa alegría era lo que realmente sintió y punto. No había nada que reprochar.

—Está bien papá, concuerdo con lo que dices — aseveró finalmente con seguridad. Las dudas que sus ojos antes exponían, ahora se habían disipado —. De todas formas quiero preguntarte algo que espero no te moleste — dijo preparando el camino para hacerle ver que no era una pregunta común y corriente, sino todo lo contrario.

—Hazlo de una vez — fue su vehemente exigencia.

Bra tragó un poco de saliva antes de proseguir.

—¿Tú te arrepientes de todos los crímenes que cometiste?

Vegeta no pudo evitar que asomara un brillo de sorpresa en su faz. Nunca esperó que su niña le preguntara algo como eso. Quizás era una señal de que comenzaba a madurar, aunque ello no le hacía mucha gracia precisamente.

—Arrepentirse no tiene ningún sentido — su faz se volvió más grave cuando lo dijo —. No saco nada con lamentarme con lo que ya está hecho. El pasado no se puede volver atrás, así que ahora sólo me toca cuidar bien a mi familia.

El saiya podía ser un cabronazo, pero cuando hablaba un tema así de serio la solemnidad que desprendía resultaba sorprendente. Palabras más hieráticas que esas eran difíciles de escuchar.

La fémina adolescente esbozó una sonrisa emocionada. Realmente estaba orgullosa de su padre y del cambio radical que había dado su vida. Cambiar debía ser el desafío más grande que podía enfrentar alguien y él había superado ese reto con creces.

—Entiendo papá y sé que no necesitas escuchar esto, pero te lo diré de todos modos — dio un intenso suspiro debido a la emoción—: a mí no me importa quien hayas sido en el pasado, sino quien eres ahora. Eso es lo único que me importa. Nunca te juzgaré ni te criticaré por ese pasado que casi te condena.

¿Realmente era Bra quien le estaba hablando? Si no fuera porque la tenía en frente no hubiera creído la madurez que estaba desplegando.

—Cállate y no sigas diciendo bobadas — cuando se quedaba sin palabras y una intensa emoción brotaba en su corazón, hacer callar era la mejor solución.

Bra se permitió sonreír nuevamente. Si de emociones se trataba, su padre era el número uno en querer rechazarlas.

—De todas formas gracias, muchas gracias papá. Ahora me siento mejor gracias a ti.

Si Vegeta se permitiera sonreír lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, a pesar de no hacerlo, su mirada brilló sin poder evitarlo. Lamentablemente para él, el príncipe no podía controlar sus ojos como si podía hacerlo con sus labios.

—Bien, ahora seguiré con mi entrenamiento. Vete a dormir que ya es tarde, mocosa — ordenó a la vez que señalaba con el dorso de su mano que se fuera.

—Sí papá, y gracias de nuevo — no fue ella, sino su corazón el que habló.

—¡Lárgate de una vez antes que me enfade! — vociferó como un demonio.

—Ya, ¡ya me voy maldición! ¡pero qué genio del culo! — terminó alegando contra su progenitor.

Así, a pesar de la fiera bravata de su padre, Bra dejó la cámara de gravedad con una sonrisa en la cara. Parecía increíble, pero la conversación con él la hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

Ahora, ya mucho más tranquila, iría a su habitación para dormir más temprano de lo habitual; lo necesitaba para poder apagar toda la vorágine de emociones que había vivido este día teñido de muerte.

* * *

La adolescente forjó una faz de alivio al avistar su cuarto. Lo único que quería era dormir para así poder descansar de este fatigoso y sombrío día. Pero apenas entró en su aposento sintió algo atacando sus fosas nasales. Un extraño aroma la hizo fruncir el ceño y arrugar la nariz. El aire estaba enrarecido y pesado, como si su cuarto hubiese estado encerrado por muchos días, sin ventilación alguna. Cosa muy rara pues siempre dejaba puerta y ventanas abiertas. Existía un hedor que nunca había sentido antes, por lo mismo no supo deducir de qué se trataba. Pero si sabía que resultaba desagradable, como si algo estuviera pútrido.

Por inercia, su mirada se dirigió a los rincones para intentar hallar qué causaba ese mal olor y fue entonces que algo le llamó la atención. Su guardarropa, hecho por el mejor artesano de la ciudad, tenía todas las puertas abiertas. Algo que ella nunca hacía pues siempre se aseguraba de dejarlas cerradas. Frunció el ceño ante la extraña situación, mientras una corriente de intranquilidad comenzaba a poseer sus nervios.

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió al armario con la idea de encontrar qué era lo que causaba ese fétido aroma. Sin embargo, algo la volvió a sorprender: ese desagradable hedor se había ido tan rápido como había llegado. Aspiró tres o cuatro veces y comprobó empíricamente que así era.

Pensó en lo curioso que era, aunque dedujo que quizás Trunks en una infantil y mala broma, le había sacado su vestido favorito o le puso alguna cosa que desprendiera ese nauseabundo olor. Revisó minuciosamente el armario pero no encontró nada. Luego sus vestidos se deslizaron a través de sus dedos, pero todos estaban allí.

—Qué raro — musitó sin más, sin querer darle más importancia de la que tenía.

No obstante, un murmullo celular enervó los vellos de su piel. Lo curioso es que no era el frío lo que que provocó tal cosa, sino la extraña sensación de sentirse observada desde algún rincón.

La escopaesthesia, o efecto de mirada en la nuca, es el supuesto fenómeno que afirma que los seres humanos son capaces de detectar si alguien los está mirando. Y aunque científicamente no estuviera comprobado, Bra precisamente en este momento vivía esa inquietante sensación.

Tragó saliva con temor sin poder evitarlo. Dio un par de intensos suspiros, buscando calmar la respiración que comenzaba a agitarse al punto de volverse ruidosa. Finalmente consiguió su propósito de tranquilizarse. Lo logró repitiéndose que su mente, gracias a ese desafortunado accidente, seguía estando vulnerable a imaginar cosas espantosas.

La muerte misma era tenebrosa. Era casi normal que su mente comenzara a sugestionarse de mala manera.

Convencida de ello, decidió apagar las luces antes de desvestirse... sin saber la sorpresa que la oscuridad le aguardaba.

En su habitación, acompañando fielmente el lado derecho de su cama, había un gran espejo que usaba para arreglarse y vestirse todas las mañanas.

Un frío tullido afectó sus músculos sin saber el por qué. Algo pasaría, su cuerpo se lo avisaba claramente. Su mirada, antes calmada, se trastornó completamente. El no saber qué sucedía era lo que le causaba un temor grande. Su caprichosa vista se posó en el gran espejo, esperando verse a sí misma... pero la visión del reflejo fue lo que la terminó de atemorizar completamente. Era espeluznante. Hórrida. Absolutamente tormentosa.

Entre las sombras de la sinuosa oscuridad, esa horrible faz dueña de una grotesca sonrisa sangrienta apareció una vez más. El mismo cadáver enigmático yacía entre sus manos llenas de sangre. Ese líquido vital escurría como un frenético río.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, totalmente inyectada en miedo que se había colado a través de su dermis y epidermis por igual.

¿Quién era ese cadáver? ¿Quién demonios era? Parecía un cadáver de mujer por la larga cabellera que usaba, pero no podía asegurarlo a ciencia cierta.

Retrocedió asustada varios pasos más a un tris de gritar de miedo. Pero milagrosamente, logró contenerse. Tragó saliva llena de nerviosismo, pero recordando su sangre saiyajin logró vencer al miedo y acercarse una vez al más espejo. Ya de más cerca, con ayuda de la luz de la luna, esta vez vio su reflejo real en él.

Dio un suspiro aliviado, a la vez que ponía sus manos en el pecho para calmar su agitado corazón. Definitivamente necesitaba descansar. Su intranquila imaginación le estaba jugando muy malas pasadas.

De su pecho surgió otro profundo suspiro, tan grande que pareció que un pulmón saldría a través de él. No quería ver nunca más una visión de sí misma tan espantosa. Pero de todas formas mañana sería otro día; por eso quiso pensar que al despertar nunca más vería esa horripilante alucinación...

Pero se equivocaba rotundamente.

Esa visión no era sólo un producto de su imaginación como ella tanto deseaba.

No.

Esa horrible imagen con un cadáver en sus manos era una real premonición de su futuro. Un terrorífico futuro que cada vez se acercaba más y más.

Tarde o temprano Bra comprobará en carne propia, con sumo horror, que ese cadáver en sus manos será el de una mujer de cabellos turquesas...

* * *

Continuará.


	3. III

hola! muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, no pense que un fic de horror tendria este apoyo! muchas gracias de verdad a todas y cada una de ustedes, Knicky Ouji, Haruka, FY, Johaaceve, Sesshi, Roxas, Extraestelar, Milk de Son y Mi Catalana ^^ Gracias a todos y a quienes dan favs y follows tb por supuesto xd

Este sera el ultimo capitulo centrado en lo paranormal. A partir del siguiente comienza lo bueno y tb lo macabro para todo el dragon world ';..;' Para una experiencia mejor recomiendo altamente leer este capitulo escuchando "Halloween Theme", uno de mis temas de terror favoritos. De hecho este capitulo lo escribi escuchandolo :P

Por ultimo quiero felicitar a mi amiga Fuck Yeah lml, que esta de cumpleaños hoy. Un año menos de vida hay que celebrarlo (¿o no amiga? xD)

* * *

 _La oscuridad siempre ha engendrado temor. Pero más temor provoca que haya algo en la oscuridad..._

* * *

 _ **Infierno de Sangre, Tercer Capítulo**_

* * *

Tormentosos pensamientos acudieron a la mente de Bra para perturbarla, impidiéndole caer en los brazos de Morfeo por un largo tiempo.

La aterradora visión que antes apareció la había dejado sumamente intranquila, al punto que decidió prender la luz de la lámpara para ahuyentar la siniestra oscuridad.

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Ni siquiera cuando era una niña le temió a la penumbra, pero ahora no deseaba estar sin luz en su cuarto. Tenía la impresión, infantil por cierto, de que la iluminación podría protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera estar allí.

Finalmente, tras muchas divagaciones en su mente, pudo conciliar el sueño. Cayó en el mundo onírico en el que tanto ansiaba, permaneciendo allí durante algunas horas.

Pero para su desgracia, de pronto un gélido halo alrededor de su cuello la devolvería al mundo real. Parecía que alguien hubiese exhalado un frío y desagradable aliento en su nuca.

Despertó agitada; su respiración acelerada era prueba de ello. Al notar la luz de su lámpara encendida, recordó el por qué la había dejado así. No pudo evitar combinar vergüenza y odio contra sí.

—Bra, no eres una niña de cinco años para tener miedo de la oscuridad — se castigó verbalmente, realmente indignada consigo.

Ya más tranquila, sintió un dolor un poco más abajo del hombro, producido probablemente por dormir en una posición incómoda. O mejor dicho, a eso se lo atribuyó...

Miró el reloj despertador para ver la hora, comprobando que eran las 3:33 de la mañana. Todavía había tiempo para poder dormir hasta el amanecer, pero antes de ello, iría al baño para saciar sus ganas de orinar. En realidad, quizás esa era la razón por la que su cuerpo había despertado.

Posó sus pies en el suelo y el tacto se deleitó con la suave alfombra que cubría toda la habitación. Se puso las pantuflas y dio un par de pasos con total despreocupación, pero al fijar su vista hacia el guardarropa algo le hizo sentir un frío terrible atravesando su columna vertebral. Algo que en su rápido escrutinio anterior no había notado.

Las puertas de su ropero estaban todas abiertas.

Todas abiertas.

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no se había asegurado de cerrarlas antes de dormir?

No dio un solo paso más; quedó congelada en el tiempo y el espacio. Retuvo su respiración debido al tremor anormal de sus pulmones. Los ojos completamente abiertos manifestaron el estado de alerta que la poseyó al instante. El miedo se apoderó de todas sus células, pues lo que estaba sucediendo no tenía ningún sentido.

—Quizás no cerré las puertas antes de dormir... — se dio una pausa para tragar saliva — sí, seguramente fue eso — se repitió en un intento vano por tranquilizarse. Esa era la única respuesta razonable. En caso contrario, ¿por qué las puertas estaban abiertas? No había explicación lógica. Ninguna posible. Así que a pesar de las dudas, su mente quiso aceptar que se había equivocado. No las había cerrado. Así de simple.

De todas formas, dio un suspiro intranquilo al no obtener el convencimiento total, pero no le daría más importancia al asunto. No debía hacerlo.

Ya pasado el susto, retomó su idea de ir al baño para saciar sus ganas de orinar. Y así lo hizo. No demoró más de un par de minutos.

De regreso por el pasillo, entró a su habitación sin novedad alguna. Pero de pronto un extraño ardor en su espalda, a la altura del omóplato, la sacó de su despreocupación. Llevó una mano allí para tantearse y descubrió que su piel estaba más áspera en ese lugar. Frunció el ceño al punto de que los extremos de sus cejas se tocaron.

De improviso, recordó el espejo con la idea de examinar su espalda, pero también vino a su mente la macabra criatura que allí había aparecido. Dominando al temor, se dijo que si esa cosa volvía a asomarse simplemente rompería el espejo de un puñetazo.

—No soy una inocente damisela en peligro. No. Soy Bra Briefs, la hija del príncipe Vegeta y por lo tanto legítima heredera de la regia sangre saiyajin — se inyectó seguridad a través de esas vehementes palabras.

Dicho esto se dirigió al espejo con suspicacia, pero tal como predijo ninguna visión asomó esta vez. Sonrió un breve instante disfrutando el triunfo de su mente sobre el miedo que quería dominarla.

Pero, lamentablemente para ella, su victoria sería breve...

Se quitó la parte superior del pijama y dio la espalda al espejo para poder ver la zona de su omóplato. Fue entonces que su corazón quedó completamente helado, al punto de que pareció no latir más.

Algo la horrorizó por completo. Cuatro rasguños tenía marcados en su espalda, específicamente a la altura del hombro. Sangre seca mostraba las costras producidas por el ataque.

Por la sequedad de la herida supo que ya había pasado un tiempo desde que fue hecha. Seguramente había sido realizada apenas había caído dormida.

Tragó saliva completamente asustada, inmóvil, paralizada totalmente. Quería gritar y acudir con su poderoso padre, pero finalmente no lo hizo. Una vez más su orgullo la detuvo. Tenía dieciséis años ya, no era una ninguna niña. No podía ir con su progenitor como si todavía lo fuera.

—Tranquila Bra, tranquila —se habló con una voz que intentaba moderarse —. Piensa racionalmente. Domina tu cerebro. No hay nada aquí. No hay nada, absolutamente nada. Es una tontería pensar lo contrario. Eres hija de una científica. Analiza y racionaliza. La trágica muerte de Vanina te hace ver cosas que no son. Te estás autosugestionando, sólo eso. Este arañazo te lo hiciste tú misma, es obvio. Tuviste una pesadilla y con tus largas uñas te heriste — se miró las susodichas y dio cuenta de cuan largas las usaba —. El guardarropa nunca lo cerraste tampoco, creíste hacerlo pero realmente no fue así. A veces hacemos cosas sin darnos cuenta de ello... — dio una pausa — sí, definitivamente eso fue.

Se habló a sí misma en tercera persona en forma acelerada y desprolija. Evidentemente necesitaba calmarse; dominar su mente; controlar el temor. Sobrepasarlo y entender que la mente juega malas pasadas cuando el miedo la domina.

—Cálmate de una buena vez y deja de sugestionarte. Tengo sangre saiyajin, nada puede pasarme.

No obstante, a pesar de sus palabras y herencia guerrera, en el fondo, seguía sintiendo miedo...

* * *

La joven, debido al perturbador incidente, no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. De hecho, ojeras se empeñaban en tratar de marcar su rostro.

Plenamente despierta, experimentó el escalofrío propio del amanecer; el cambio de la atmósfera nocturna a la diurna resultó abrupto, como pasar del invierno al verano sin intermedios.

La hora de levantarse había llegado y, a diferencia de lo acostumbrado, estaba despierta antes de que la ruidosa alarma del reloj tuviera que sacarla de su trance onírico. Tomó el objeto entre sus manos y desactivó el molesto timbre antes de que sonara.

Su mente debatió que haría hoy: ir a la escuela o quedarse en casa eran las opciones. Podría decirle a su madre que le seguía doliendo el estómago para quedarse en cama, pero la opción de ir a clases finalmente le resultó más atractiva. Tenía sueño, era cierto, pero tampoco era para morirse. Además, yendo al centro estudiantil podría distraer su mente de los extraños sucesos que había vivido anoche.

De pronto, su madre entrando al cuarto interrumpió su cavilar. Esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos destellaban comprensión.

—Bra, hija, ya sé porque estabas tan rara ayer. Vi en las noticias que murió una compañera de tu colegio. Lo siento mucho en verdad.

La más joven abrió sus ojos un poco debido a la sorpresa. Pero no fue el hecho de que su madre lo supiera, sino la sincera cara de lamento que exhibía. Pobre de su progenitora, ¿qué pensaría si le dijera que había disfrutado la muerte de su compañera hasta el último segundo?

¿Qué diría?

—No te preocupes — dicho esto, Bra se subió un poco la pijama por si acaso. No quería que su madre viera la herida que se había apoderado de su espalda.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada ayer? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí — continuó la mayor con voz comprensiva mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

—No tenía ganas de hablar, eso era todo mamá — explicó ella tranquilamente.

La científica dio un suspiro de insatisfacción antes de responder.

—Sabes que yo estoy para apoyarte, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé — se limitó a decir. No tenía ganas de conversar el tema realmente.

—Bueno, de todas formas si no quieres ir a clases lo entenderé — le guiñó un ojo mientras su semblante expresaba tierna complicidad.

Bra se tomó la barbilla antes de responder. Luego verbalizó lo que su mente decidió:

—Voy a ir. No quiero quedarme aquí todo el día — aseguró mientras se restregaba los cansados párpados.

—¿Dormiste bien? Unas ojeras quieren aparecer en tu rostro hija. ¿Estuviste llorando acaso? — preguntó sintiéndose culpable por no estar allí para consolarla. La muerte de su compañera seguramente la había afectado mucho, pero Bra se comía el sufrimiento sola gracias a ese molesto orgullo heredado de su padre.

—En serio mamá, no he estado llorando. Es cansancio solamente — quiso despreocuparla agregando una sonrisa a sus palabras.

—De acuerdo — consintió —. Cualquier cosa que necesites sólo me dices.

Así, el día transcurrió normal. Como la escuela estaba de luto las horas de clases se redujeron para todos. Los que quisieran ir al velatorio de la difunta podían hacerlo sin problemas.

Bra acudió sólo por compromiso, pues en realidad lo único que deseaba era olvidar el asunto de Vanina lo antes posible.

Al ver el ataúd de su rival ninguna emoción sintió. Ni pena, ni alegría. De todas maneras, no quiso acercarse a ver la pálida faz de la muerta. Si ya había sonreído antes, quizás lo haría de nuevo si veía a su enemiga otra vez...

No estuvo más de quince minutos para dar las hipócritas condolencias. Luego se marchó sin más.

De vuelta en casa pensó en comentar algo con su familia sobre el extraño fenómeno que vivió en su habitación la noche anterior. Concretamente, quería hablarle a su padre del asunto. Pero al final no lo hizo porque seguramente se terminaría burlando de ella.

Su mamá, la otra opción, terminaría preocupándose por algo que en el fondo no tenía mayor sentido. Con el aura de muerte que todavía la acompañaba era normal que imaginara cosas. Nunca en su vida había tenido una experiencia así. Nunca había visto morir a alguien delante de ella como lo hizo Vanina. Era una vivencia muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para forzar al cerebro a pensar cosas que no son.

Además este día había estado mucho más tranquila. Ninguna alucinación vino a perturbarla y se había distraído lo suficiente como para olvidar completamente el asunto. Esta noche daba fe de que no sucedería nada extraño. Esta noche su mente estaba más fuerte y tranquila que nunca.

* * *

La doncella Brief cenó normalmente junto a sus padres, comentando la rutina de la escuela sin agregar ninguna novedad. La muerte de Vanina no fue tema en la mesa, pues Vegeta ya lo sabía y Bulma no quería incomodar a su hija recordándolo.

De esta manera llegó la hora de dormir e ir al lugar que la había cobijado desde que era una bebé: su habitación.

Y a pesar de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior esta vez tenía la plena seguridad que nada anormal ocurriría. El accidente ya no era prioridad en su cerebro, por lo tanto ya no tenía que temer elucubraciones propias de una mente sugestionada.

Fue esa certeza lo que le hizo surgir una enorme dosis de tranquilidad.

Esta vez al entrar en su cuarto ningún aroma fétido hizo presa de sus fosas nasales y el guardarropa seguía con las puertas cerradas. Además, cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo tampoco ninguna macabra visión apareció.

Decidida a no repetir los rasguños, la semisaiya buscó el cortaúñas en el cajón principal de su velador y no tardó en hacerle cumplir el uso para el cual servía. Sus uñas, después de mucho tiempo, lucían tan cortas como las de un hombre. Además, como si eso fuera poco, decidió colocarse unos guantes antes de acostarse. De esa forma resultaba imposible que pudiera rasguñarse mientras dormía. Completamente imposible.

En forma contraria a lo que pudiera pensarse, no fue temor lo que la motivó a enguantarse las manos. El miedo ya la había abandonado; en realidad la única razón por la cual lo hizo fue para no hacerse más rasguños. Así como se había arañado la espalda también podía hacerlo con su bella cara y eso era algo que debía impedir a toda costa.

De esta forma ella y su vanidad podrían dormir mucho más tranquilas.

Sí, no cabía duda que ya estaba superando la muerte de su compañera y su mente volvía a la normalidad. Que gran alivio significaba eso. Así, quedó completamente dormida ya sin los trastornos que su imaginación provocaba.

Sin embargo, la tranquila noche que ella auguró no sería tal...

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba en forma insistente los vidrios de su habitación, a pesar de que no provocaba el ruido necesario como para poder despertar a la inquilina que allí dormía. Las gotas de agua caían con la misma intensidad que cuando murió su compañera y rival.

De súbito, la hija de Bulma despertó de una sola vez. Pasó del sueño más profundo a la alerta total en cosa de un mísero segundo.

No obstante, no fue la lluvia lo que la despertó. ¿Qué había sido entonces? ¿Tuvo una pesadilla acaso?

No. No sabía que había sido pero tenía conciencia de que no se trataba de una pesadilla.

Por alguna enigmática y misteriosa razón había despertado con el corazón acelerado. Dirigió su mirada al velador en el cual su madre dejaba el despertador y algo sobrecogió corazón y mente por igual. El reloj marcaba las 3:33 de la mañana. La misma hora de la noche anterior. La misma.

Qué increíble coincidencia...

Para sobresaltarla todavía más, las puertas de su armario nuevamente estaban totalmente abiertas. Esta vez no había margen de error, pues tenía la completa seguridad que las había dejado cerradas. Definitivamente algo las había abierto.

Siempre creyó que su habitación era el lugar más seguro de todos. Pero nada es seguro en esta vida... nada excepto la muerte.

De repente, un intenso ardor en la zona abdominal la hizo dirigir sus atemorizados ojos hacia su vientre. Allí, en su vista, hizo estridencia la herida provocada por una garra de cuatro inhumanos dedos. La sangre seguía escurriendo, lo cual le hizo ver que el rasguño había sido reciente. Sin duda alguna, eso fue lo que la había despertado.

Al comprender aquello el umbral del terror se cernió sobre ella. No quiso mirar sus manos y comprobar que aún tenía sus manos enguantadas. No quería hacerlo porque eso significaría que ella no se había provocado tal herida.

Otro feroz escalofrío la recorrió. No se atrevió a mover su mirada para ver las manos; prefirió ponerlas delante suyo...

Entonces comprobó que sus guantes estaban puestos. Por lo tanto era imposible que esa herida fuera provocada por ella.

Su corazón se heló tanto que incluso el ártico sentiría envidia de él.

Algo había en su habitación. Algo estaba allí con ella. Algo espantoso le hacía compañía en ese preciso momento. Una cosa tan fuerte que era capaz de herir su resistente piel de saiyajin.

—Quién... ¿quién diablos está allí? ¡Da la cara infeliz! — intentó sonar agresiva para camuflar su miedo.

Sin embargo, el silencio sólo fue interrumpido por la lluvia. La falta de respuesta le infundió más temor que si le hubieran dado una.

No pudo evitar la agitación que se apoderó de su corazón. Una enorme dosis de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que todos sus sentidos se encendieran de inmediato. Pero precisamente ese golpe adrenalínico, propuesto para hacer reaccionar, fue tan excesivo que paradójicamente le impidió aquello. Estaba totalmente congelada, permaneciendo así varios segundos. Aunque no pudiese ver nada, sabía que algo grotesco estaba allí... acechándola.

Volvió a tragar saliva y se armó de valor para recorrer el cuarto con sus ojos. Respiró profundamente para intentar calmar su agitación. Volteó lentamente, asustada de pies a cabeza. Quería gritar para implorar socorro, pero también tenía su orgullo... aunque muchas veces tenerlo resultaba un mal sustituto de la inteligencia...

Dio un par de pasos tan lentos que parecía ir en cámara lenta. Su mirada nerviosa se fijó en cada rincón de cuarto. Al acumularse saliva en su boca nuevamente la tragó. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Podía hasta sentir como su piel se erizaba completamente debido al nerviosismo.

Cuando iba a levantarse para irse, la luz de su cuarto comenzó a destellar en forma intermitente, dando indicios de que se cortaría. No pasaron más de unos segundos, para que efectivamente así lo hiciera. El cuarto estaba poseído por lo umbrío y Bra, por primera vez en su vida, conoció el significado de la palabra miedo en toda su extensión.

El frío tan congelante que penetraba hasta sus huesos se unió a ese olor putrefacto que pudo reconocer como el de la noche anterior. Sus sentidos no le engañaban, tampoco lo hacía su imaginación. Por primera vez lo pensó como una posibilidad real. Los cuentos de fantasmas y entes paranormales vinieron a golpear su mente. Pero... tales cosas no podían existir. No había explicación lógica, ni pruebas concluyentes. Ni siquiera se podía usar el método científico con tales sucesos. Y si un hecho no es verificable entonces no se puede dar por cierto hasta que se comprueba. Eso diría su madre, como la gran científica que era.

¿Cómo podría calmarse? Su habitación le parecía más oscura que nunca antes. Era una oscuridad opresiva, asfixiante, desesperante.

Ese olor putrefacto volvió a inundar nuevamente sus pulmones, asqueándola en el proceso. Llena de dubitación avanzó un paso, sintiendo como una corriente de aire helado torturaba sus piernas con declarada malicia. Las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar debido a los nervios.

Los escalofríos se hicieron cada vez más intensos. Llegó a pensar que su cuerpo pronto colapsaría. Tenía que irse de allí... tenía que irse o estaba segura que algo horrible y espeluznante le pasaría. Cuerpo y mente le avisaban lo mismo en sincronía.

De pronto, en el gran espejo se reflejó una horrible visión caminando... ¡una aparición! ... lúgubre y sin figura definida, pasó caminando lentamente por allí... justo detrás suyo.

No pudo aguantar más. Ninguna joven podría haber resistido tanto miedo. Trató de correr para buscar socorro en su padre pero su cuerpo no le respondió...

El shock mental se había trasladado a su cuerpo... Estaba paralizada debido al miedo.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto terror como ahora... estaba a merced de lo que sea que estuviese por allí.

—¡Quién está ahí! — preguntó temblando de pies a cabeza. A pesar de eso cerró su puño para golpear a lo que pudiera aparecer.

Una vez más la falta de respuesta le provocó más miedo que si le hubieran dado una. Volvió a tragar saliva, intentando no caer en pánico. Se sentía tan desprotegida. Pensó en su padre que no le temía a nada, queriendo invocar su valentía.

De pronto, una respiración agitada comenzó a hacer estridencia por todos los rincones de la habitación...

—¡Déjame en paz! — exclamó desesperada, suplicando que su esperanza se cumpliera.

Nada sucedió. La asmática respiración se acercó más y más. Hacía eco por todo el cuarto como si las paredes fueran montañas. Por lo mismo, los oídos de Bra no podían ubicar la fuente del sonido. Un peculiar y putrefacto olor, aún peor que el anterior, llegó a sus fosas nasales haciéndole sentir repugnancia de inmediato. Cerró su más su puño como última defensa, pero nada podría protegerla de algo a lo que ninguna mente humana podría comprender...

Por fin, entre las infames sombras, vio claramente una figura agazapada al fondo del armario. Sus ojos rojos se iluminaron como si reflejaran el fuego del infierno. Era un espectro, un fantasma, un demonio. Lo que fuera esa cosa, definitivamente no pertenecía a esta dimensión. Su deforme faz estaba añeja y pálida a partes iguales, aunque sus labios lucían un carmesí sanguinolento. La horrible criatura parecía provenir más del mundo de los muertos que el de los vivos. Pero a la vez, de alguna extraña manera, parecía una versión monstruosa de la propia Bra.

Era una aparición aterradoramente sobrenatural.

—Lárg... lárgate — la joven temblaba completamente. Sus cuerdas vocales también lo hacían.

La horrible criatura tomó algo inerte que estaba a su lado, se puso de pie, alzó sus brazos y mostró el enigmático cádaver que la acompañaba. Esta vez Bra pudo ver perfectamente a la víctima. El color de sus cabellos fue totalmente claro. Tenía cabellos turquesas al igual que ella.

¡No podía ser posible!

El terrible espectro sonrió en la forma más macabra imaginable. La bestia infernal estaba disfrutando profundamente el miedo de la adolescente. Llevó su huesuda mano a la cabeza de la difunta apartando los cabellos que le tapaban la cara.

Y un inevitable grito de horror surgió de la garganta de Bra. La muerta era Bulma Brief.

Su madre. Su amada madre.

Su progenitora lucía incontables heridas por todo su cuerpo y la garganta degollada dejaba ver todo lo sanguinolento de su carne interna.

Bra quiso gritar el nombre de su madre pero no lo logró. Sus cuerdas vocales fueron vencidas por el horror. Su corazón latía tan violentamente que parecía que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho.

De súbito, algo la sobresaltó al punto de casi provocarle un ataque cardíaco. Una convulsión del cuerpo fallecido la hizo respingar con locura. La occisa abrió sus ojos... su madre la estaba mirando. Un macabro tinte de demencia exhibían sus azulados orbes.

—Mátame... — la cadavérica voz parecía salida de la más horrible de las pesadillas. Gutural, demoníaca, inhumana. El infierno mismo tomaba forma a través de su satánica voz.

Las siniestras palabras, a pesar de la distancia, Bra las sintió en sus oídos. Una descarnada sensación se apoderó de ella. Un océano de temor la recorrió completamente.

—Mátame... — esta vez su voz salió en un asmático susurro, pues parte del aire escapaba por el horripilante corte de su garganta.

—¡Cállate! — tapó sus oídos con las manos para no seguir escuchando — ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Una alucinación! ¡No eres real! ¡No lo eres!

Su voz dio matices distintos, de aguda pasó a grave y viceversa. La desesperación realmente la estaba abrumando.

Para terminar de enloquecerla, el espectro que sostenía a su madre comenzó a caminar hacia ella, esbozando la más terrible y diabólica de las sonrisas.

—¡No te acerques más! ¡Aléjate! Tú no eres real, ¡no puedes serlo!

Como respuesta la fantasmagórica criatura comenzó a relamer sus infernales labios como un vampiro sediento de sangre.

—No puede ser... ¡esto tiene que ser mi imaginación! Tú... ¡tú no puedes ser real! ¡Déjame!

Lo último que se pudo escuchar fue un grito ahogado que jamás salió de su garganta. Fue el último intento de súplica que dio antes que su voz fuese completamente acallada. Después solo silencio. Un fúnebre y atroz silencio.

¿Qué es ese monstruoso ente? ¿Es real?, ¿o es sólo producto de una mente terriblemente sugestionada por una tragedia?

La respuesta es un misterio todavía. Lo único cierto es que a partir de este escabroso momento, Bra Briefs desataría su verdadero y macabro ser.

Lamentablemente ya no hay vuelta atrás. Por fin, el cruel infierno de sangre está a punto de comenzar...

* * *

Continuará.


	4. IV

Hola! me alegro mucho de que este fic les vaya gustando pues le he puesto empeño :) Muchas gracias a todos quienes han dejado un review a través de estos 3 capis y en especial en el último: Mi Catalana, Haruka, Milk de Son, Megumi007, Yessi-chibi, Prinzessin-Dunkelheit, Knicky Ouji, Orbis Epsilon, Roxas, ExtraEstelar, FY lml y Sesshi. Tb gracias a quienes han agregado a favs y follows, creanme que son ustedes los que me dan la motivación para continuarlo mas rápido así que muchas gracias :)

En este capítulo iré hacia el supuesto origen de todo esto, muchos años en el pasado. Este capi aunque no se centra en Bra ni en lo que ocurrirá, es esencial para entender porque pasará lo que pasará. Espero que les guste y cualquier crítica, sugerencia o halago será siempre bien recibida. Disfruten la lectura :3

* * *

 _ **Infierno de Sangre, Cuarto Capítulo.**_

* * *

Planeta Luthoria, muchos años atrás.

* * *

Altas y escarpadas montañas cobijan a sus pies una tranquila ciudad. Tanto la última como las montañas a su alrededor exhibían árboles que parecían verdaderas arañas pues las ramas se enterraban en la tierra como si fueran raíces. Sus copas anaranjadas brillaban disfrutando la luz del astro rey que, aún en ocaso, todavía las acariciaba.

Los hogares urbanos, esculpidos en brillante roca, poseían formas piramidales que hacían recordar a las majestuosas estructuras de Egipto. Sólo se diferenciaban de las construidas en la Tierra por su menor tamaño y el descollante color púrpura que reflejaban.

Un llamativo río cruza por el centro de la urbe, dividiéndola en dos. El agua que conforma su corriente es tan pura y clara que da la sincera impresión de ser etérea. Hermosas avenidas a lo largo de su ribera dan suelo plano a los ciudadanos que por allí transitan. Sólo el detalle de tener piel azulada diferenciaba a esos seres de los humanos; de no ser por esa característica podrían confundirse con los terrícolas tranquilamente.

El clima, a pesar de pasajeras corrientes de aire de frío, definitivamente era benigno. Si pudiera compararse con la estaciones del planeta Tierra, los luthorianos en este momento disfrutaban de un placentero otoño.

Si cualquier humano hubiese tenido la bendición de poder ver un paisaje tan hermoso, seguramente le habrían emocionado todos esos bellos tintes que sólo la naturaleza es capaz de crear con tanta maestría.

Kartagus era el nombre de la bella ciudad; allí, en un hogar situado un poco más allá de la plaza principal, una familia disfrutaba de un día de merecido asueto.

—¡Qué ganas tengo de ir a las cavernas de Kryptium! — exclamó emocionada una pequeña de unos siete años terrícolas. La viveza de sus alegres ojos daba prueba de lo feliz que se encontraba. Disfrutar de un paseo junto a su familia era la máxima dicha que podía disfrutar.

Sus progenitores se miraron a la vez que desprendían una sonrisa cómplice en sincronía. Las cuevas mencionadas por la infante tenían la particularidad — y también la belleza — de brillar en la oscuridad con flurorescentes luces multicolores.

—Será un muy buen día — exclamó el de sexo masculino, tan animado como lo estaba su retoño. Piccolo lo habría felicitado por su buen gusto, pues las ropas del sujeto eran muy similares a las suyas.

—¡Así será! — concordó la fémina que era su pareja. Su vestido con los colores del arcoiris podría resultar estrambótico para la moda humana vigente, pero no por ello perdía su atractivo encanto.

La familia disfrutaba de toda la felicidad que el amor mutuo solía entregar. Realmente eran muy felices. Por consecuencia, estaban preparados para tener un día maravilloso e inolvidable.

Sin embargo, sin tener la más mínima idea, en tan sólo unos segundos el destino de todos cambiaría radicalmente...

Una inmensa explosión se escuchó muchos metros más allá.

Los ojos felices cambiaron inmediatamente a unos llenos de preocupación. El varón deslizó la entrada del hogar y enfocó su vista hacia donde su oído le indicó que lo hiciera. Una columna inmensa de humo, en el otro extremo de la urbe, señalaba que algo grave sucedía en ese preciso instante.

El varón giró su cabeza hacia su familia sin ocultar su intranquilidad, intuyendo que algo grave acontecía.

—Pasó algo serio, tengo que ir Alanna — le tomó las manos a su amada para intentar confortarla. Su vocación de servicio público lo había llevado a ser el líder de la policía citadina. Por lo tanto no podía eludir su responsabilidad a pesar de ser su día libre.

—Pero papá, es peligroso — protestó su hija a la vez que se agarraba de su pierna, queriendo impedir que se fuera.

El hombre miró a su pequeña hacia abajo y masajeó su larga cabellera. Luego se arrodilló para ponerse a su altura.

—Es mi deber, Ale. Lo siento de verdad — se excusó a la vez que un nudo se formaba en su garganta al ver la faz tan triste de su retoño —. Pero volveré lo más pronto posible, ¿vale? — esbozó una sonrisa que, a pesar de ser fingida, si lograba ser convincente.

—Pero vuelve, hoy no es día de trabajo — volvió a replicar la pequeña aunando esperanzas de que hiciera caso a su petición.

—Así será, pequeña — le dio un beso en su mejilla y volvió a enredar los cabellos de su hija entre sus dedos.

—Ten cuidado, ¿sí? — le pidió su esposa con voz nerviosa. El tono de su voz lo delataba claramente.

Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras, otra explosión se escuchó a lo lejos. A pesar de la distancia la misma logró sobresaltar a todos.

—Por favor no sé que está pasando, pero refugiense en el sótano. Así estarán seguras — a pesar de que no quería preocupar a su pequeña, sus ojos no pudieron evitar destilar preocupación a través de todas las células que los conformaban.

Las féminas, madre e hija, asintieron a la vez que le pedían que se cuidara.

—Me cuidaré, no se preocupen, soy un tipo muy fuerte así que nada me pasará — intentó calmarlas con una sonrisa, a la vez que levantaba sus brazos y contraía los bíceps para enseñar los músculos que poseía.

La sonrisa de las féminas fue clara pero breve. Sabían que algo muy grave sucedía.

Así, con dos abrazos de por medio, se despidieron de él sin saber que, trágicamente, sería la última vez que lo verían con vida...

Moriría en una explosión que reventaría su cuerpo en mil pedazos.

* * *

Una hora terrícola después el lugar que hubiera maravillado a cualquier visitante humano, ese paisaje que parecía salido de la mejor historia de ciencia ficción, estaba destruido hasta sus cimientos. De las pirámides solo quedaba escombros y polvo. El color púrpura que antes era dueño de la ciudad, fue reemplazado por el funesto rojo de la sangre. Lo que antes había sido un sitio lleno de vida ahora era sólo cenizas y destrucción.

Las múltiples estrellas del cielo habían sido testigos del horror más inerranable, nefasto, bestial e inmisericorde. Las palabras no podrían describir el sufrimiento que todavía flotaba en el aire contaminado con la muerte.

Cadáveres de los habitantes luthorianos estaban esparcidos por el suelo como hojas de árboles en otoño. Era un vil cementerio de horror. Cuerpos lacerados, despedazados y mutilados formaban pilas de espanto.

La muerte, no por ser de sujetos ajenos a la humanidad resultaba menos pavorosa.

Mujeres y varones habían sido asesinados sin piedad alguna. Lo más espeluznante, era ver los cuerpos de niños con una marca de horror en sus rostros... una que llevarían incrustada por siempre en su viaje hacia el otro mundo.

Pero lo peor de todo era que los bebés, criaturas inocentes de todo mal y conocimiento, tampoco pudieron evitar el abominable destino impuesto por ese cruel demonio que los había atacado sin mediar ningún motivo.

Era atroz en verdad. Inenarrable poder describir un genocidio de esa magnitud. Cualquiera que hubiese visto semejante masacre habría pensado que se trataba de una pesadilla, del producto de una imaginación distorsionada. Pero no, la realidad muchas veces supera cualquier clase de ficción.

La vísceras esparcidas formaban un mar de sangre que ni la más tempestuosa lluvia podría difuminar. El suelo era resbaladizo y pegajoso debido al líquido vital. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, el demonio caminaba a sus anchas, acostumbrado a transitar cientos de veces por la alfombra de sangre que él mismo derramaba.

De pronto, el llanto de un infante sonó como música celestial para sus sádicos oídos. Sí, su sonrisa bestial se marcó aún más en sus labios. Aún había una víctima a las cual hacer sufrir.

Delicioso. Realmente delicioso.

Avanzó a través del oceáno de sangre hasta llegar al muro semi destrozado de una casa; era lo único que quedaba en pie de ella. Cobijados tras ella, una madre intentaba proteger a su amada hija.

—Tranquila Ale, tranquila, mamá está contigo y te cuidará — le susurraba para intentar calmar su sollozo, a pesar de que ella misma estaba temblando de miedo.

Su mirada, combinaba desesperación y ansiedad a partes iguales. Un enjambre de dolorosas sensaciones la atacaban, pero aún así mantenía la concentración para buscar una oportunidad de sobrevivir a la feroz carnicería.

No sabía que sucedía, ni que clase de infierno se había desatado. Lo único que dominaba los pensamientos de su mente era la necesidad de salvar la vida de su hija, aunque eso significara perder la suya.

¿Cómo podría proteger al ser que más amaba de la cruel muerte inminente? ¿Cómo poder evitar tamañana desgracia?

Deseó salir de la presente atrocidad, que todo fuera una vil pesadilla y que al despertar toda esa crueldad desapareciera. La mente, ante el horror, toma el recurso de negar lo evidente. Era muy difícil aceptar tanta maldad desatada.

Entretanto, su pequeña se aferraba a ella; sus pequeñas manos sujetando firmemente la ropa.

—¿Que pasó con papá? — se atrevió a preguntar, mientras su mentón temblaba y las lágrimas caían por el camino dictado por sus mejillas. A pesar que anhelaba una luz en la oscuridad, en su corazón acongojado ya sabía la respuesta.

—Papá nos está esperando en las cuevas — dijo su madre para darle esa esperanza que tanto necesitaba. Aquello era lo que podía hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Sin embargo, la pequeña guardó silencio. Inundó sus pulmones con aire y luego lo botó intentando no emitir sonido. Era pequeña, eso era cierto, pero no era tonta. Las palabras de su madre no lograron convencerla, así que el sollozo continuó.

—Mami... yo no quiero morir... — suplicó por su vida la pequeña niña de piel azulada. Las lágrimas no lograban camuflar sus ojos inyectados en terror; su cuerpo temblando al maquiavélico compás impuesto por el miedo tampoco lo hacía.

—Yo te cuidaré, Ale... yo te cuidaré. Sólo no hagas ruido — intentó consolarla a la vez que dominaba sus facciones para darle un cariz de seguridad a su semblante.

Lamentablemente, a pesar de la confianza que deseaba simular, su semblante no estaba en consonancia con sus palabras. La vil muerte se acercaba más y más a cada paso que daba ese terrible monstruo del infierno.

La horrorizada mujer invocó todo el amor y la convicción que pudieran ayudarla a proteger a su pequeña niña, el ser que más amaba en el mundo. Entre los escombros, con antelación, había tomado un afilado puñal entre sus manos, anhelando con todas sus fuerzas que con él pudiera acabar con esa bestia salida desde el mismísimo infierno. Rogó a su dios que la ayudara, que le concediera esta última súplica y así jamás volvería a pedir nada en su vida. No importaba morir si, a cambio de eso, su niña quedaba a salvo. Eso era todo lo que pedía.

Sin embargo, sus súplicas no serían escuchadas...

El sonido de la muerte se anunció a través de pasos lentos y seguros a la vez, como los de un cazador que disfruta acechando a su futura presa. Pasos que generaban los peores escalofríos que se puedan imaginar. Ambas féminas, la mayor y la menor, lo comprobaron en sus temblorosos cuerpos.

Alanna calmó su respiración para que la misma no la delatara ante el desgraciado ejecutor. No debía hacer ruido de ningún tipo para poder tomarlo por sorpresa. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella contra aquel ente que había acabado con toda la ciudad?. Sólo intentar cogerlo desprevenido. Esa era la única esperanza.

La única.

Dejó todos sus sentidos de lado para poder enfocar correctamente el del oído. Cerró sus ojos y dio un profundo respiro que se encargó de enmudecer. El demonio estaba muy próximo. Muy pronto sobrepasaría la pared que las ocultaba de su vista.

Unos segundos más tarde efectivamente lo hizo. Estaba por delante de ellas, dándoles la espalda. El horrible ser miró primero hacia su derecha. Escrutó el lugar unos segundos pero nada halló. Cuando comenzó a girar su cuello para mirar hacia su izquierda, hacia el lugar donde precisamente estaban ellas, Alanna supo que el ahora o nunca había llegado.

Se abalanzó sobre el asesino intentando clavarle el puñal por la espalda, en la zona donde debía estar su corazón, pero enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que la que se suponía una letal arma apenas fue capaz de hacerle un mísero rasguño.

Ese ser, ese ente, esa presencia infernal, definitivamente era un demonio. La encarnación del mal en persona.

La bestia con apariencia de hombre, miró a quien se había atrevido a atacarlo.

Sus ojos destellaron de satisfacción al encontrar a esa hembra allí, muerta de miedo, viendo su propio cuchillo sin poder comprender que había sucedido.

Eso era lo que le encantaba inspirar. Eso era lo alimentaba su maligno orgullo. El poder de infligir el terror absoluto era el clímax de los placeres.

—¿Con un arma tan primitiva piensas hacerme daño, mujer? — sonó el irónico y diabólico tono de su voz.

Sin perder tiempo, el sujeto mueve sus manos y la alza de la garganta como si tuviera el peso de una pluma, pero de pronto el sollozo de una niña intentando salvar a su amada madre llamó su atención.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Corre hija! ¡Corre Ale! — gritó su progenitora aterrorizada. Su grito salió compungido y apenas audible por la presión de esas manos infernales en su garganta.

El demonio mira a la pequeña hambriento, deseoso de ver entre sus manos la sangre de esa pequeña y tierna criatura. La niña quedó congelada al mirar los ojos del mal. Esa mirada realmente infundía miedo. Tanta maldad, tanto odio y tanto sadismo parecían provenir de la más terrible de las pesadillas.

—¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! Haz conmigo lo que quieras pero deja a mi niña, ¡ella no tiene culpa de nada! — gracias a su garganta oprimida, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para poder exclamar.

—Niños o adultos, ¿cuál es la diferencia?. Todos sangran... todos mueren — una siniestra sonrisa formó esa faz infernal. Una que parecía perenne por siempre en el tiempo y el espacio.

—¡No por favor! — volvió a rogar pero al demonio no le interesó seguir escuchando. La arrojó contra el muro sin importar nada más. Luego dio unos pasos hacia la víctima que realmente llamaba su atención: la niña.

A pesar del fuerte golpe que recibió su espalda por el azote contra el muro, la joven madre logró ponerse de pie a duras penas e interponerse en el camino del asesino.

—Por favor, permite que se vaya, ella es una niña buena. No tiene culpa de nada. Por favor te lo ruego.

—Basura — de un revés con el dorso de su mano la lanzó al suelo nuevamente.

—¡Por favor! — jamás el universo había escuchado una voz más desesperada — Déjala ir.

El engendro del mal giró levemente su cabeza para mirar a la fémina de soslayo. De la nada, esbozó una media sonrisa complaciente.

—Está bien, dejaré que se vaya — su voz no denotó ninguna emoción. Un par de segundos después cruzó sus brazos.

Alanna, sabiendo que el monstruo podía cambiar de parecer en cualquier momento, exclamó enseguida a todo pulmón:

—Hija, ¡huye! ¡Huye lo más lejos que puedas!

Los ojos de la niña hicieron contacto con los de su madre; las pupilas de ambas temblaban debido al mar de emociones que las inundaban.

—Pero mamá... ¿qué pasará contigo?

—¡Que huyas te digo! ¡Papá te está esperando¡ ¡es verdad! — le dijo para convencerla de que se fuera, a pesar de tener la certeza que su esposo había fallecido. Pero esa esperanza era la que haría la diferencia entre vivir y morir.

La pequeña, sin objetar más las órdenes de su madre, comenzó a correr en dirección a las montañas. Allí, conocía muy bien las cavernas en donde podría ocultarse. En su corazón, tras las convincentes palabras de su progenitora, tuvo la genuina esperanza de que se encontraría con su padre. Corrió y corrió sin parar, pero sin poder dejar de pensar en el destino que le aguardaría a su madre. Lágrimas se desprendieron de su cara a contra viento. Pero por más que le doliera no podía dejar de correr.

Para vivir debía huir. Eso era lo que quería su madre.

El demonio descruzó sus brazos y clavó sus ojos en la madre que estaba arrodillada.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias — le dijo la mujer a la demoníaca criatura. Ahora por lo menos podría morir tranquila, porque su hija estaba a salvo.

Pero el monstruo, a cambio de esa genuina gratitud recibida, esbozó una sonrisa llena de vileza. Sus ojos destellaron con el brillo que solo la más profunda malignidad puede brindar. Su mirada era diabólica. Psicopática. Brutalmente demencial.

Alzó su mano, apuntando hacia la indefensa criatura que seguía corriendo y, sin siquiera mirarla, con una azulada onda de energía le atravesó la espalda a la altura del corazón.

Todo fue tan rápido que Alanna no alcanzó a hacer nada para salvar a su pequeña. Absolutamente nada.

—No hay de qué — siseó el maligno ser con una horrible sonrisa, correspondiendo así las gracias que ella le había dado antes.

La pequeña cayó al suelo sin corazón. La onda de energía se lo había desintegrado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus últimos pensamientos se desvanecieron como dolorosas lágrimas en la lluvia.

La niña se revuelca en el suelo un par de segundos, dando atroces convulsiones. Pero aquellas cesaron tan rápido como llegaron.

Pensó en sus padres que tanto la querían y muchas imágenes pasaron rápidamente a través de las redes de sus recuerdos. Se imaginó en las cavernas junto a ellos, disfrutando el día que habían planeado durante toda la semana. Ese día tan lindo que pasarían juntos.

De súbito el dolor cesó, como también lo hicieron sus signos vitales. Sin corazón, los brazos de la deleznable muerte la cobijaron en su horrible y tétrico seno.

Y así, la pequeña que sólo deseaba ser feliz en un día de paseo junto a sus padres, finalmente cesó su existencia para siempre...

* * *

Su madre corría a toda la velocidad que podían engendrar sus piernas. Tropezones la hicieron caer al suelo un par de veces. El piso estaba llena de escombros y el sólo hecho de correr resultaba toda una proeza.

Finalmente llegó con la pequeña que había salido de su vientre, pero la había alcanzado demasiado tarde. Ale ya no tenía el don de la vida. Le había sido quitada por ese maldito demonio sin ningún tipo de compasión. Sus ojos inertes, todavía abiertos, fueron la prueba de su rápida muerte.

—¡Mi hija! ¡Hija querida! ¡Reacciona por favor! ¡Por favor reacciona Ale!

Ella no pudo escuchar los lamentos de su madre; tampoco pudo sentir como esa mujer la abrazaba con el dolor más grande que alguien puede sentir en vida: la muerte de un hijo.

La pobre mujer la cogió entre sus brazos y la sostuvo en su regazo, como si eso pudiera devolverle la vida. Sus gritos descarnados habrían conmovido a cualquiera que tuviera un corazón. Pero esa bestia infernal allí presente no tenía ninguno. Disfrutaba el dolor ajeno como si se tratara de un delicioso manjar. Para eso había nacido, para eso se había convertido en el asesino más perverso.

Esa sufriente madre le habló al cadáver como si su retoño todavía pudiera escucharla; le dijo cuanto la amaba, cuanto lamentaba todo esto, cuanto deseaba estar con ella ahora. Las lágrimas escurrían sin parar ni detenerse. Su voz acongojada apenas era entendible. Todo el dolor que expresaba era impresionante de verdad. Los tremores de su cuerpo no cesaban, indicando que pronto tendría un shock emocional devastador. Pero con todo eso, siguió hablándole a pesar de sus ojos carentes ya de vida. Y lo habría hecho durante el resto de su vida.

Sin su esposo y sin su hija la vida era una tortura interminable. Vivir ya no tenía ningún sentido. Y vivir sin sentido era peor que morir.

La mujer si hubiera podido detener los latidos de su corazón lo habría hecho en ese mismo instante.

Su vida ya no tenía ningún sentido.

Ninguno.

Finalmente unos pasos aproximándose la sacaron de la pesadilla en que se había sumergido. Por más que le hablara y que la cobijara, su hija nunca más despertaría.

La furia ante la injusticia impidió que el shock emocional se concretara. La fémina se giró con la violencia propia de un animal salvaje.

—¡Maldito! ¡cómo puedes ser capaz de matar una niña inocente, ¡una niña que no te podía hacer ningún daño! — el infinito dolor habían transformado sus mejillas en un mar de lágrimas. Caían y caían y seguirían cayendo por todos los años que permaneciera con vida. El dolor era insoportable.

Realmente lo era.

—La mejor forma de destruir a alguien es matando lo que más quiere — señaló él desatando en su voz el sadismo más brutal —. Además, deberías agradecer lo compasivo que soy. A tu hija le di una muerte rápida... pero contigo no lo haré — amenazó mientras la sonrisa de sus labios liberaban sus caninos.

El repugnante ser sin empatía ni moral, tomó la garganta de la hembra entre sus crueles manos y, profundizando todavía más su maquiavélica sonrisa, mostró la navaja con la que ella había intentado matarlo.

—Ahora te haré una cara más bonita. Te va a encantar.

Acto seguido, de forma muy lenta comenzó a acercar la navaja por su cara, disfrutando cada segundo de aproximación. Los ojos de la desdichada fémina cobraron instantáneamente un cariz asustado. Cualquiera lo estaría en semejante situación.

Finalmente, tras mucha perversa dilación, la navaja hizo contacto con la piel de sus mejillas, peligrosamente cerca de su ojo izquierdo. La hembra tensó al instante todos los músculos de su faz.

El demonio comenzó a deslizar el arma suavemente, apenas rozando sus carrillos y ella pudo sentir el frío metal acariciándola con la vileza propia de un arma.

La bestia taladró esos ojos femeninos con los suyos, desatando todo su enfermo sadismo a través de sus azabaches orbes. Saboreó el miedo con su vista como si ella fuera la que tuviese el sentido del gusto. Y aunque Alanna quiso contener su temor, los ojos son demasiado sinceros como para poder lograrlo.

Acercándose lentamente a su oído, el hombre susurró con suprema maldad:

—Los disparos de energía son demasiado rápidos, no te dejan saborear todas estas pequeñas emociones — su tono sonó lúgubre de verdad —. Es divertido ver la reacción de cada víctima ante la inminente muerte. Unos lloran... — sus ojos se abstrajeron del mundo circundante al recordar las deliciosas caras de horror que había provocado, dignas de la mejor pintura demoníaca — ... otros imploran... — sus ojos volvieron lentamente de sus recuerdos — otros invocan resiliencia y estoicismo... pero sabes algo, todos ellos tienen algo en común... todos pueden sentir terror... todos le temen a la muerte.

Esa voz infernal viajó desde sus femeninos oídos hasta llegar directamente al corazón, pues los latidos se aceleraron al punto de la taquicardia. La tortura recién comenzaba...

Él se alejó de su oído para encararla. Su sonrisa demencial realmente era capaz de espantar hasta extremos insospechados. El frío que sólo la cercana muerte podía provocar hizo presa de todo el cuerpo femenil. Ella quiso responder de algún modo pero lamentablemente el miedo la privó de hacerlo. Era demasiado intenso. De pronto, la cuchilla enterró su punta en la mejilla, haciendo una cruel punción.

El terrible grito hizo eco por todo el lugar como si fuera el aullido de un animal.

Mientras la fémina grita, el sádico hace más profunda la estocada; comienza a seccionar la piel, ansiando ver la carne viva sanguinolenta que está bajo ella. La bestia del infierno lentamente rebana su epidermis, provocando más gritos inundados en amargo dolor.

Era escalofriante. De verdad lo era.

La prestancia con que cortó su mejilla hubiese sido envidiada por el mejor carnicero. Desollar de esa manera no era fácil, pero él sin duda era un experto en tal materia.

La carne viva mostraba sus venas a la vez que las mismas liberaban su sangre en presión intermitente. El músculo facial, totalmente al descubierto, temblaba al ritmo espasmódico de sus nervios expuestos.

El monstruo se alejó un poco para presenciar la hórrida obra de arte que estaba creando y moviendo sus pupilas lentamente de un lado a otro, comparó ambos lados de esa cara. El que aún tenía piel y el que estaba en cruenta carne viva.

—Ahora te ves mucho mejor — se complació con la obra hecha, sin dejar de comparar una mitad de la cara con la otra.

La mujer cerraba sus puños y dientes al máximo para poder soportar de alguna manera el feroz ardor de su cara ahora desfigurada. Su rostro parecía estar incendiándose, quemándose como si el fuego del infierno fuera la causa.

—Vas a pagar todo esto — lo dijo aún a riesgo de que eso pudiera provocar un ensañamiento todavía peor.

El engendro ni siquiera se molestó con sus palabras.

—Vaya, vaya, tenemos a una mártir aquí. Veamos cuanto te dura esa convicción... — nuevamente esa tétrica sonrisa apareció. Diabólica hasta la más terrible exageración — Dime, qué prefieres perder ahora, ¿los ojos o tu lengua? — dio una pequeña pausa para la respuesta, pero al no recibir ninguna continuó —: Por lo visto, pienso que tu lengua. Hablas demasiado. Aunque tus ojos siguen siendo desafiantes. ¿Resistirás que te los saqué sin caer desmayada? — preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

Con la misma navaja rodea el área del globo ocular. Alanna, instantáneamente y por instinto, cierra sus párpados para protegerlos. Sin embargo, el demonio usando el pulgar y el índice de su mano izquierda los abre a pesar de la resistencia esgrimida. Su fuerza demoníaca le daba aquellas concesiones de las que tan orgulloso estaba.

—Sigue moviéndote, así te dolerá más — relamió sus labios ante los intentos de zafarse que intentaba la mujer.

Lentamente y ante la dilatación de las pupilas, clava la cuchilla en la orilla del ojo.

El grito de dolor fue tan espeluznante que calaría los huesos de cualquiera. Al hundir más el arma la sangre saltó en una explosión como si de una ignición se tratara. La mortífera tortura resultaba escalofriante. La pobre mujer estaba siendo víctima de la violencia más descomunal imaginable.

Él saborea cada detalle como si una cámara lenta ejerciera acción en el ambiente. Finalmente, tras sacudir el cuchillo, cortó el nervio óptico con magistral eficiencia, extirpando el ojo izquierdo de sus cuencas. La sangre manaba sin cesar como evidencia de ello.

Un descarnado y prolongado grito desgarró el aire por cada rincón.

Al ser liberada de las manos de su torturador, la fémina cayó de rodillas tapándose el lugar seccionado con ambas manos, entre espeluznantes estertores.

El demonio tenía el ojo en su palma, observándolo con genuina curiosidad. El maldito realmente no tenía siquiera un mínimo de conciencia hacia el prójimo. La crueldad era extrema, pues para ese abominable ser todos eran sólo unos insectos. Se divertía como un humano lo haría con una hormiga al quitarle las patas o echarle sal a un caracol.

La monstruosidad de ese ser, su sadismo iba más allá de cualquier tipo de lógica y comprensión. Tranquilamente, se agachó y la tomó de los cabellos para mostrarle el globo ocular del cual fue dueña.

A pesar de no tener piel ya, a pesar de estar en carne viva, a pesar de estar perdiendo tanta sangre, la mujer no pensó en su ojo recién extirpado. No. El inmenso dolor quedó de lado ante las secuencias mentales que esbozaron sus recuerdos. El verdadero dolor lo estaba padeciendo su alma.

Su esposo y su hija habían sido asesinados por el maldito que tenía en frente. De una sola vez dejó el miedo de lado, pues fue eclipsado por el odio que nació a través de su espíritu.

La mortificación más grande que podía sentir cualquier ser vivo digno, perder a su familia, ella lo estaba viviendo en carne propia. El dolor de su propio cuerpo sanguinolento fue poco en comparación al que sintió su alma.

Su voz recobró su tono, profundizado todavía más por el dolor. El grito que ejerció, rebotó a través de las montañas con la fiereza de la proclamada venganza:

—¡Maldito! ¡Maldito demonio! ¡Te maldigo por toda la eternidad! — fue su desgarrador grito. El pecho oprimido, las lágrimas saliendo como un río por su único ojo. El intenso vacío de su alma por perder lo que más amaba.

El asesino dio un leve matiz de sorpresa a sus orbes.

—Escúchame maldito ser infernal — inundó sus pulmones de aire para luego botarlo como si de una explosión se tratara —: un día todos tus pecados serán pagados. Pero no seras tú quién morirá. No, eso sería demasiada recompensa para un ser tan despreciable como tú — esta vez, por increíble que pareciera, fue la voz de ella la que adoptó un cariz completamente tétrico —. Vas a perder lo que más quieres en tu vida así como yo perdí a las personas que más amaba. Recuerda mis palabras porque te perseguirán por toda la eternidad — una media sonrisa llena de locura exhibieron sus labios. La mitad de su faz deforme y el ojo faltante le dieron un aspecto aterrador.

Algo hizo clic en el interior del malvado asesino, sin poder comprender la razón.

—Llegará una noche — continuó ella — en que tendrás que tomar una terrible decisión. Y a pesar de ella, de todas formas terminarás perdiendo a quienes amas...

La absoluta convicción de esas palabras le infundió sorpresa un par de segundos. Luego de ello, volvió a su seguridad acostumbrada:

—Qué escandalosa eres mujer. Yo sólo me amo a mí mismo y así será por siempre. Los enlaces sentimentales se los dejó a insectos como vosotros. Débiles por naturaleza. Por eso han muerto todos aquí, por débiles — comenzó a reírse satánicamente como una forma eficaz de amedrentarla.

Pero no lo logró.

—Tarde o temprano alguien entrará en tu corazón. Y cuando pierdas a esa persona sufrirás mucho más de lo que yo estoy sufriendo ahora. Todo se paga en la vida, porque ella es como un bumerán... al final todo se devuelve, tarde o temprano — esgrimió una sonrisa tan macabra como la del asesino que tenía en frente.

Por primera vez después de años, alguien que no fuera Freezer lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

—¡Cállate maldita bruja! — siseó entre dientes, haciendo evidente su ofuscación —. No creo en supercherías ni maldiciones estúpidas.

La mujer no respondió. En vez de eso comenzó a reírse como una esquizofrénica poseída. Una risa que podría competir en demencia con la de su victimario. Al parecer el límite de la cordura había sido sobrepasado en ella. Perder a su familia y luego ser torturada la había llevado a la irremediable locura.

Para Vegeta, torturar a una mujer que a pesar del dolor se reía de esa manera ya no resultaba divertido. Esas palabras esbozadas por ella, de algún modo incomprensible, lograron perturbarlo.

Pero nunca se rebajaría a demostrarlo.

—Llegó la hora de tu muerte — se relamió los labios como si pudiera sentir el sabor de la agridulce muerte en sus labios. Tal como lo hizo cuando mató a su camarada de toda la vida, Nappa.

—No te daré ese placer — sonrió en forma enigmática un breve instante. En un rápido y voraz movimiento ella misma propulsó con sus manos la cuchilla que Vegeta sostenía, enterrándosela en el vientre.

Su apuñalamiento fue como esperaba, la profundidad fue precisamente la que deseaba.

Vomitó sangre y escupió alivio a través del único ojo que todavía tenía. Con él dirigió una última mirada al saiya, para enseguida añadir con voz sumamente espectral:

—Perderás... a quienes amas...

Y así, la víctima finalmente perdería su vida en un abominable charco de sangre...

Vegeta la observó con agitación en sus ojos. Aunque la puñalada no había sido en el corazón, una herida de tal magnitud sin duda acarreaba la muerte de igual modo.

¿Para que rematarla si en realidad ya estaba muerta?

Sin embargo, algo, no sabía qué, dejó intranquilo al príncipe. No es que fuera la primera vez que sus víctimas lo maldecían, pero había algo en ella, en aquella que sería un cadáver en el suelo, que hizo poner en alerta su cuerpo y enervó los vellos de su cuerpo. Hasta su cola había perdido todo movimiento. Un estremecedor frío recorrió su piel sin saber la razón.

—Bah, tonterías — desdeñó tras unos cuantos segundos sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

De esta forma, no quiso seguir pensando. Después de todo era una ridiculez. Estúpidas maldiciones no podían escarmentar al príncipe saiyajin. Sin dar más vueltas al asunto, voló hacia la siguiente ciudad para encarnar a la muerte una vez más...

* * *

Vegeta mató niños, mujeres y hombres sin distinción. Aniquilo razas enteras sin ninguna compasión. Destruyó miles, no, millones de familias.

Después de semejantes crueldades, ¿había pagado por todo lo hecho? ¿Merecía él disfrutar de una familia cuando había aniquilado millones de ellas?

Sus seres queridos eran lo único que fue capaz de darle un verdadero sentido a su vida. Ellos eran lo único que tenía real valor. Su meta de superar a Kakarotto era poca cosa en comparación.

Bulma, Trunks y Bra eran lo que amaba. Nada ni nadie más.

Era verdad que nada sacaba con arrepentirse por sus viles actos anteriores, pues lo hecho, hecho ya estaba. El pasado no se puede volver atrás. Pero lo que Vegeta todavía no sabía es que el pasado, de alguna forma o de otra, siempre te condena...

Y para él, será de la más terrorífica de las maneras...


	5. V

hola! nuevo capi de este fic que ya se me estaba olvidando pero como se acerca halloween lo recorde y me hice el tiempo para hacer este capi. Ojala les guste aunque es mas un capitulo de transicion para lo que viene. Y ya saben que criticas, sugerencias e ideas son siempre bienvenidas pues la inspiracion no siempre esta a tope ;)

Por ultimo quiero darle muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un review pues es por ustedes por quienes continuo el fic. Asi que muchas gracias a Knicky Ouji, Tu Catalana Agent Peridot, Aconito, Silk Window, Estefania, Orbis Epsilon, Roxas y Extraestelar. Tb por supuesto muchas gracias a quienes agregan a favs y follows. Muchas gracias a todas/os :)

* * *

La historia, desafortunadamente, tiende a repetirse...

 _ **Infierno de Sangre, Quinto Capítulo**_

* * *

Hogar de los Briefs, una semana después del último suceso extraño en la habitación de Bra.

* * *

La noche lucía centellantes y esplendorosas estrellas, tan vívidas que parecían luciérnagas danzando en el cálido cielo. La luna, esta vez con su modesta ausencia, había dado la oportunidad de que sus pequeñas compañeras en el cielo nocturno también pudieran destacar.

Pero a pesar de que las estrellas intentaban iluminar con la pasión de la luna, no lograban hacerlo como ella. No tenían la fuerza suficiente como para producir una breve sombra. Apenas podían iluminar un poco lo umbrío.

En la famosa Capsule Corp la semana había transcurrido rutinaria, sin novedades destacables: Vegeta encerrado en su cámara de gravedad, Bulma trabajando en su laboratorio y Bra yendo a la escuela como de costumbre. O eso era lo que todos creían que ella hacía...

La quietud dominaba, pero a pesar de la tranquilidad imperante la espiral de horror no tendría la suficiente paciencia como para esperar mucho tiempo...

* * *

Sábado, 8:55 p.m. En el hogar de los Briefs la hora de cenar había llegado. Aquella, junto al desayuno, eran los sagrados momentos en que la familia se reunía. Sólo el buen Trunks faltaba para completar la escena, aunque eso no era algo que fuera de extrañar. Siendo un hombre de treinta años, hecho y derecho, era normal que visitara su antigua casa sólo de vez en cuando.

La matriarca de la familia se había encargado de preparar una cena consistente en presas de dinosaurio, las únicas que contenían proteínas y vitaminas suficientes para saciar el apetito de los dos saiyas que tenía en casa. Y a pesar de que Bulma se encargaba de traer un camión de comida cada semana, la ración se acababa antes de que llegara el otro lunes. El apetito de los suyos era demasiado voraz.

De hecho, muchas veces envidiaba a Vegeta, pero aún más a su hija, pues comía como si de un barril sin fondo se tratara. Incontables veces se preguntaba donde echaba toda esa comida sin acabar engordando, pues ella no gastaba toda esa energía que su esposo si ocupaba entrenando. Y aún así Bra tenía una figura excepcional.

¡Qué ganas de haber sido una saiyajin! Así no tendría que estarse preocupando nunca por engordar y podría comer como una cerda, tal como hacía su amada hija. Lástima que los años no pasaran en vano y el metabolismo del cuerpo se fuera ralentizando a través del tiempo; por ello mantener el peso le resultaba más difícil que cuando era una mozuela.

Sí, envidiaba a su hija. En realidad cualquier humana lo haría. Comer toneladas sin engordar era el mejor de los sueños. Además, como si eso fuera poco, tener una fuerza inhumana era otra gran ventaja. Una sonrisa nació en sus labios al pensarlo.

Con la misma incrustada en su cara, se dirigió a la habitación de Bra para avisarle que la merienda ya estaba lista. Aunque a veces gritaba a viva voz para llamarla a cenar, esta vez decidió no hacer trabajar sus cuerdas vocales en exceso. Su retoño siempre se entretenía más de la cuenta en el computador y la hacía esperar para ir a comer, haciendo que ella invocara la paciencia de un santo cada vez que pegaba un grito para llamarla. Siempre llegaba diez minutos tarde al llamado, por decir lo menos.

Con cada paso que dio hacia la puerta del cuarto, su sentido del oído le avisó que Bra no estaba sola, pues sintió un par de voces conversando a voz baja. Pensó que podría ser el celular o tal vez hablaba por webcam, pero la voz desconocida era tan nítida que se le hacía imposible tal cosa. Alguien estaba allí con su hija. Y esa voz, extrañamente, no parecía ser de una adolescente sino de una mujer madura.

¿Por qué no le había dicho que traería una amiga a casa?

Por supuesto, tendría que invitarla a comer también, aunque le diera vergüenza mostrar los saiyanescos modales que Vegeta y Bra tenían en la mesa. Pero de un modo o de otro, no podía ser tan maleducada como para dejar a una invitada sin cenar. Por supuesto que no haría tal cosa y menos si se trataba de una amiga de su pequeña.

La puerta del cuarto estaba entreabierta. Al asomarse lo suficiente al umbral como para vislumbrar a su hija, le sorprendió ver que estaba sola y a oscuras, mirando fijamente un punto en el guardarropa semicerrado.

Quedó completamente quieta unos segundos por el asombro, pues habría jurado de panza al suelo que Bra conversaba con alguien, pero por lo visto se había equivocado.

— Hola mamá — saludó ella con una sonrisa extraña, rescatándola con su voz del pasmo en que había caído su progenitora.

Bulma antes de contestar miró en todas direcciones, ansiando con su mirada a la dueña de la madura voz que antes había escuchado.

— Hija, pensé que habías traído una amiga a casa — comentó sin disimular su sorpresa, todavía mirando en todas direcciones para buscar a la susodicha.

— Te habría avisado — dijo ella sin más, con voz completamente tranquila y dándole un cariz de poca importancia al asunto.

Bulma se rascó la cabeza como si ese acto pudiese extinguir su confusión. La voz había sido tan clara desde el otro lado de la puerta, que realmente le costaba digerir que Bra estuviera sola.

— Escuché que conversabas con una mujer — arguyó como causa de la confusión que demostraba, mientras se tomaba el mentón para esbozar una mueca pensativa.

— Ah, era eso. No te preocupes mamá, hablaba conmigo misma — todavía con la mirada fija en el armario, pronunció aún más su extraña sonrisa. Una que su madre no pudo dilucidar, pues a pesar de conocer tanto a su hija nunca le había visto una como esa. Era una sonrisa muy peculiar: los labios curvados destellaban cierta malicia, con ojos que navegaban en la abstracción de un modo inquietante.

Sin darse cuenta, la mujer que se quitaba años de encima al decir su edad, frunció el ceño por la singular situación. De alguna extraña e incomprensible manera su fuero interno le decía que algo raro sucedía.

— Vaya, juraría que había escuchado una voz de una mujer más madura que tú — insistió sacando su lengua en un gesto divertido, como una manera de aliviar la extraña tensión yacente en el aire.

Pensó que Bra haría lo mismo, pero ella no dio atisbo alguno de corresponder su diversión.

— Te equivocaste — corrigió puntualmente con voz tan seria que contrarrestó a la de su progenitora completamente.

Bulma no pudo evitar echar un vistazo curioso, pero rápido por toda la habitación, sin poder encontrar nada extraño. La oscuridad imperante tampoco ayudaba. Luego sus pupilas se enfocaron nuevamente en los ojos de su niña.

— ¿Y desde cuando hablas sola hija? — preguntó haciendo alarde de su natural curiosidad. Esa misma que la había llevado a convertirse en una grandiosa y afamada científica.

— Hace una semana — puntualizó —. Dicen que las personas creativas hablamos solas, lo leí en una nota de una revista — agregó como dato anecdótico.

— Pues sí, creo que es verdad, yo también hablo sola a veces — consintió risueña, pero nuevamente el cariz de Bra la conminó a tener seriedad.

La mayor por alguna extraña razón se sintió incómoda. Un peculiar frío en el cuarto hizo que los vellos de su cuerpo se enervaran. Al querer buscar la ventana abierta como explicación a esa sensación en su piel, dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada. ¿Entonces por qué el frío era así de profundo? A diferencia del rápido vistazo anterior, esta vez escrutó cuidadosamente la habitación de Bra y cuando miró con más atención hacia el suelo fue cuando notó, a pesar de la oscuridad, que la alfombra que había cobijado desde pequeña el cuarto de su hija ya no estaba. Ahora había una nueva color sangre que ocupaba todo. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Le extraño tal cosa pues para poner una alfombra así de grande Bra debió desocupar su habitación de todos los muebles, pero nunca la vio hacerlo. Además, cambiarla no debió ser un trabajo fácil.

— Hija, si querías cambiar la alfombra me hubieras dicho, podía ayudarte — dijo ella solícita al pensar precisamente en que debió ser complicado.

— No te preocupes mamá, es algo que puedo hacer sola. Ya no soy una niña.

— Siempre serás mi niña — dijo ella con ternura maternal, mientras le acariciaba un mechón de cabello.

Bra guardó silencio. De pronto sus facciones adquirieron un cariz muy extraño, uno imposible de describir precisamente por lo peculiar que era.

— Pronto dejaré de serlo... — su tono de voz salió casi como si fuera una advertencia o incluso una amenaza. Era siniestro. Maquiavélico.

Bulma hizo que sus cejas se juntaran. ¿Por qué usó ese tono tan particular en esa frase? ¿O acaso lo estaba interpretando de forma errónea?. La vio de arriba a abajo concienzudamente. Algo extraño había en su niña, pero no supo deducir qué. Era una sensación que nunca antes había sentido antes hacia ella. Finalmente decidió no darle importancia, pues quiso pensar que seguramente sólo eran ideas suyas.

— En fin — dijo sin querer darle validez a esos suspicaces pensamientos recién esbozados — ¿vamos a comer hija? — terminó añadiendo una espontánea sonrisa.

— Sí, vamos, tengo mucha hambre — correspondió ella esbozando otra, abandonando de improviso su extraño semblante anterior.

Así, madre e hija dejaron la habitación. Lo que Bulma no pudo apreciar por ir delante de Bra, es que la susodicha dio un último vistazo a su clóset antes de abandonar el cuarto, esgrimiendo una tétrica sonrisa de despedida hacia allí.

Agazapada, una siniestra sombra difusa pareció corresponder la espantosa sonrisa...

* * *

La mesa del comedor estaba impecablemente ordenada, reluciente como siempre gracias a los robots domésticos. El príncipe llegó a cenar tras su ducha habitual después de cada entrenamiento, exhibiendo todavía el cabello algo mojado. Como en variados días, Bra tuvo que escuchar como su progenitora se quejaba de sus excesivos entrenamientos y la consiguiente acostumbrada discusión.

Que Bulma y Vegeta discutieran era cosa de todos los días. Ese era la relación que habían formado a través de tantos años. _"Amor apache"_ se le llama en algunos lugares a aquella relación en el que discutir y pelear se volvía una extraña manera de amar.

Por un momento, Bra los miró con curiosidad. Genuina curiosidad. ¿Pelear era la manera en que se demostraban el amor que se tenían? Pero si pasaban discutiendo a menudo, ¿entonces por qué se habían terminado enamorando?

Definitivamente el amor era muy extraño.

Aunque ya estaba habituada, en esta ocasión si le molestó ver la escena. Pero algo la consoló de todas maneras: un día no muy lejano todas esas discusiones no las escucharía nunca más..., ¿cómo se sentiría cuando uno de sus padres ya no estuviera más en este mundo?

Una sonrisa malvada se formó en su faz al pensarlo, la cual no fue percibida por sus progenitores, precisamente por estar discutiendo.

Terminada la acostumbrada pelea, el príncipe saiyajin y su hija comieron como su naturaleza demandaba: como unos animales. Bulma, al contrario, lo hizo como lo haría cualquier persona decente.

Tras la opípara cena, la matriarca fue al refrigerador tras los postres. De allí tomó unos ricos helados que sabía eran la delicia del clase alta. Él podía despotricar todo lo que quisiera contra los débiles humanos, pero nunca podría dudar de las artes culinarias que poseían. Bills no estaría en desacuerdo con ello. Para Vegeta, ese postre llamado helado sin duda era de lo mejor que se podía probar en vida. Sólo el sexo le era mejor que aquello.

Mientras los tres comían, la menor comenzó a juguetear con los últimos restos de helado que se adherían a la copa como si quisieran permanecer allí por siempre. La joven intentó sacarlos con la cuchara con la ilusa esperanza de poder lograrlo. Pero sabía que la única forma de extinguir esos restos era usando la lengua para dejar el vaso traslúcido nuevamente. Y así lo hizo.

— Ay Bra, no me gusta que te comportes como un animal — señaló Bulma dejando salir su maternal vena correctiva.

— Estoy en casa mamá y ustedes son mi familia, aquí puedo comportarme como quien realmente soy — replicó mientras su lengua relamió sus labios para limpiárselos del pegajoso manjar.

Así, el delicioso postre finalmente llegó a termino. Tanto Bra como Bulma se levantaron de la mesa para ir al sillón, mientras Vegeta iba al refrigerador y se servía un jugo de naranja completamente natural.

— Bien, voy a prender la televisión para ver las noticias — anunció Bra mientras su mirada buscaba ansiosamente el control remoto.

Bulma no pudo evitar convertir sus facciones en sorpresa. ¿Bra queriendo escuchar noticias? ¡Eso si que era raro!

— Cariño, ¿desde cuando escuchas noticias?

— Una persona que no está informada no puede tener opinión — argumentó ella risueña, pues estaba usando el lema de una conocida radio.

— Vaya, parece que estás comenzando a madurar — dijo Bulma, felicitándola con una palmadita en su hombro.

Bra demoró un poco, pero por fin encontró el control remoto; apretó el botón de encendido y el televisor se encendió de inmediato. Las noticias todavía no comenzaban pero muy pronto lo harían, pues los créditos finales de la novela de la tarde estaban pasando en ese preciso momento. Allí en la pantalla, la presentación de uno de los principales noticieros del país correría como cada día. Unos segundos más tarde, la pareja de periodistas, hombre y mujer, aparecieron en pantalla con una cara que mezclaba amargo horror y tristeza por igual. Era tan expresiva que nadie podría dudar de la veracidad de tal sentir.

— Voy al baño, vuelvo enseguida — anunció Bra de repente, a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa e iba al lugar antes mencionado.

Bulma la miró alejarse por el pasillo; luego enfocó nuevamente su vista en la faz de los acongojados periodistas.

— Vaya, yo siempre veo las noticias y nunca les había visto esa cara — comentó la matriarca al aire, pero sabiendo que su esposo la escucharía. Vegeta, entretanto, seguía disfrutando su jugo en la mesa del comedor, pues las miserables noticias humanas no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Pero aunque no lo quisiera, podía escuchar claramente la transmisión.

 _"Buenas noches, lamentamos profundamente iniciar este noticiario con una noticia terrible como esta",_ informaba la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes a través de la pantalla. Su tenida estaba en consonancia con la más profunda sobriedad.

 _"Nunca había ocurrido algo tan espeluznante en toda la historia de nuestra ciudad",_ complementó su compañero varón de impecable terno y corbata, para luego proseguir después de una breve e involuntaria pausa. _"Un macabro asesinato tuvo lugar en horas de la madrugada de hoy. Cinco estudiantes de una pensión en las afueras de la ciudad han sido asesinados de una manera horrorosa. El hecho ocurrió en el distrito seis, en la Calle Gehena, casa número 999"._

— Vegeta — exclamó Bulma asustada mirando a su esposo hacia la mesa del comedor — no fue muy lejos de aquí, yo he visto esa pensión — señaló con tono lleno de abierta preocupación, mientras recordaba la casona que había desfilado delante de sus ojos tiempo atrás.

Pero esa voz llena de preocupación al guerrero no le importó en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Bah! No me interesan los asuntos humanos — desdeñó él como si tal crimen fuera poca cosa, mientras bebía otro sorbo de jugo.

— Que poca empatía — lo reprochó ella, para luego seguir mirando ávidamente el televisor.

 _"Los cadáveres fueron encontrados en horas de la tarde por el primo de una de las víctimas, quien ante la falta de respuesta a sus llamados teléfonicos decidió ir a verificar que sucedía, encontrándose con el escalofriante hallazgo. Según la policía los informes preliminares indican que el crimen ocurrió entre las tres y las cuatro de la mañana. Las víctimas, todas de sexo femenino, fueron torturadas cruelmente por el asesino antes de fallecer..."_

La piel de Bulma tardó la nada misma en ponerse de gallina. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a las noticias que solían hablar de delincuencia, no tenía la frialdad necesaria como para tomar un crimen así de pesadillesco como si fuera poca cosa. No podía mermar su empatía a los niveles que Vegeta si profesaba. Tortura eran palabras que estremecerían a cualquiera que pecara de compasión y un crimen así resultaba espeluznante para cualquier persona que tuviera dosis de sensibilidad.

De pronto, la voz del periodista cortó sus pensamientos a través de su profunda y sentida narración de los hechos.

 _"A cada una de las cinco chicas les fue desollada la mejilla izquierda completamente y extirpado el ojo también izquierdo en vida. Entretanto el otro lado de sus caras, por alguna enigmática razón, no fue tocado"_ , fue la información que dijo la periodista con voz evidentemente temblorosa. El sólo decir una cosa así de atroz había trastocado sus nervios.

La horrible expectativa del silencio se apoderó de la habitación por unos cuantos segundos. De pronto, la científica decidió romperlo. No quería seguir visualizando las escabrosas imágenes que su mente estaba maquinando.

— ¡Kamisama! Qué morbosos son estos periodistas, ¿era necesario decir esos detalles tan escabrosos? — se enfurruñó a la vez que se recogía en el sillón, abrazándose a sí misma de paso. El temor agobió sus ojos con la vileza que sólo los nervios pueden ejercer.

Pero de pronto, cortando el flujo de su pensamiento como un cuchillo afilado, vio por el rabillo del ojo como el hombre de su vida se ponía de pie y dejaba el vaso de jugo a un lado con tanta vehemencia que derramó el resto de su contenido en la mesa. Enseguida caminó hacia el televisor con una expresión muy difícil de describir..., ¿asombro tal vez?. Lo único cierto es que el semblante de Vegeta perdió la seguridad que siempre despedía a través de sus poros, para sustituirla por sorpresiva curiosidad. Una que no recordaba haberle visto jamás en la vida a pesar de los más de treinta años de convivencia.

La mujer abrió sus ojos ante la llamativa conducta de su esposo. Recién había dicho que los asuntos humanos no le interesaban para nada, pero no dudó en contradecir lo dicho al escuchar los detalles de la pavorosa noticia.

¿Por qué razón sería?

 _"Sin embargo",_ interrumpió la periodista los pensamientos de Bulma, _"la causa de muerte aún no ha sido confirmada. La policía no ha querido dar más información al respecto, hasta que se realicen las pericias forenses que correspondan"._

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron aún más, perdiéndose en una fuente adimensional de abstracción. Realmente estaba sorprendido con la noticia, tanto que su mente trajó al presente un recuerdo que tenía oculto en lo más profundo del subconsciente. Una memoria tan nebulosa que prácticamente no podía reconocer si pasó en la realidad o sólo fue el producto de un sueño. Comúnmente, él seguía otro método de tortura con sus víctimas. Sin embargo, ese brutal corte en la mejilla y la extirpación del ojo fue una tortura que realizó unas cuantas veces..., pero sólo una de todas ellas llegó a su mente como un vil hachazo perturbador: la que le hizo a la mujer que lo maldijo en el planeta Luthoria. Nunca, en todos sus años de matanzas, olvidaría a esa mujer y a la maldición que le había echado con toda la fuerza de su destrozado corazón.

Su cerebro había eclipsado tal acontecimiento ocultándolo en lo más profundo, empero, sólo hacía falta una leve llama de fuego para que su mente encendiera ese recuerdo nuevamente.

Más detalles del crimen seguían narrándose a través de la pantalla del televisor, pero Vegeta no los escuchó ni se preocupó de hacerlo. Había quedado anormalmente pasmado, hasta que una fuerte exclamación de su mujer lo sacó del trance que había esgrimido su mente.

— Pero qué clase de ser enfermo pudo hacer una tortura así — exclamó ella mezclando asombro y susto al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos destilaban brillos de temor.

"Yo hice algo así", dijo la mente de Vegeta a un tris de contagiar a su voz. De hecho, estuvo a punto de mencionarlo, pero una advertencia de su conciencia e inconsciencia, ambas con igual intensidad, lo detuvieron de hacerlo.

— Un crimen tan horripilante de verdad me llena de escalofríos — siguió comentando la mujer, sin saber que le decía eso a alguien que había hecho exactamente lo mismo en el pasado.

Ironías de la vida.

Por supuesto, Bulma sabía bien que Vegeta había sido un asesino, y aunque habían hablado el tema superficialmente nunca habían entrado en los escabrosos detalles. Vegeta era reacio a hablar de su pasado y la científica tampoco quería traer cosas así de espeluznantes a su mente.

Amaba a su esposo por el hombre que era ahora, no por quien había sido. A ese Vegeta anterior no deseaba conocerlo, aunque ni ella misma tenía claras las razones. ¿Miedo tal vez? ¿Resquemor ante el sadismo que era capaz de ejercer el hombre que amaba? Ya una vez le había afectado un montón ver como el hombre que amaba mataba sin compasión a los espectadores del torneo de artes marciales sólo para provocar a Goku y así poder combatir contra él.

Esa vez su corazón fue destrozado por la decepción y de verdad no quería volver a sentir nunca en su vida algo similar.

Definitivamente habían cosas que debían saberse, pero nunca saberse en detalle.

Con esta última idea en mente observó a su esposo con atención, sorprendiéndole esa aura de preocupación que irradiaba su semblante.

— ¿Vegeta? — lo llamó por su nombre como una manera de traerlo de vuelta desde la abstracción en que había caído.

Pero el aludido no respondió. Su mirada estaba perdida, como si estuviera visitando un mundo paralelo en ese preciso momento.

— ¿Vegeta? — volvió a decir el nombre, esta vez aumentando el volumen de su voz como si esa fuera la causa por la que no podía escucharla.

Pero lo cierto es que la razón era completamente distinta. El agudizado instinto le avisaba a Vegeta que algo grave, a la par de desconcertante, estaba sucediendo. Por eso sus ojos desprendían un tinte claro de intranquilidad que no podía evitar. Y eso era algo muy poco común en él.

¿Por qué un simple humano usaba el método de tortura que él usó años atrás? ¿De verdad era sólo una simple coincidencia?

El saiya se sumergió en el mundo de sus pensamientos sin que la voz de su esposa pudiera sacarlo a flote. Sí, sin duda algo extraño había en ese crimen... pero también algo muy familiar.

Quizás demasiado familiar para ser sólo una simple casualidad. Su cuerpo se lo advertía a través del murmullo celular que sólo una certera premonición podía crear:

Pronto algo mucho peor iba a suceder...


	6. VI

Hola! Desde octubre que no actualizaba esta historia pero he seguido escribiendo fics (ya llevo 31, nunca pense que escribiria tantos xD) asi que espero sepan excusar la tardanza ^^u De todas maneras aqui esta el siguiente capitulo que espero disfruten. Por cierto, se que a alguien le puede parecer extraño el papel de Krilin, pero tendra un papel en esta historia porque preferi usarlo a el antes que inventar un nuevo personaje :P. Por ultimo, muchas gracias a quienes han dado apoyo a este fic, se los agradezco muchisimo de verdad a cada una de ustedes, se merecen lo mejor ^^

* * *

 _ **Infierno de Sangre, Sexto capítulo**_

* * *

El silencio que se apoderó del salón comenzó a incomodar a Bulma, pero a pesar de la desagradable sensación no hizo trabajar sus cuerdas vocales para interrumpirlo. Apretó sus labios para impedir las palabras, pues dedujo que aunque llamara a su esposo por tercera vez este seguiría sin contestar. Algo importante había llegado a su mente y era eso lo que lo había sacado completamente del mundo real..., ¿pero qué sería lo que invadió su mente con tanta fuerza? ¿que sería aquello que lo había enmudecido a tal punto?

Las cualidades que convirtieron a Bulma en la gran científica que todos conocían eran su inteligencia y sagacidad. Precisamente por ellas, no dudó que escuchar esa noticia había prendido algo en la mente de su esposo. Justo cuando cavilaría posibilidades al respecto, su hija llegó a la sala de estar, interrumpiendo tal acción.

Traía una sonrisa algo extraña, algo que no pasó desapercibido para su madre, aunque no hizo comentario alguno al respecto.

— Y bien, ¿qué cuentan las noticias? — preguntó apenas llegó, a la vez que enfocaba su mirada con avidez en el televisor. No tomó asiento, al contrario, prefirió quedar de pie detrás del sillón mientras posaba los codos en el respaldo.

Bulma, todavía sentada y sin voltearse, tomó las manos de su hija entre las suyas a la altura de su hombro.

— Pasó un crimen horrible Bra — aunque iba a continuar hablando una advertencia de último segundo hizo que finalmente reprimiera su lengua. No sabía si contarle tal aberración a su hija o no.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño, realmente interesada en la respuesta.

Bulma miró de reojo a su marido antes de responder. Su semblante seguía ausente incluso cuando Bra ya se había hecho presente. Esa mirada vacía era la prueba de que sus pensamientos lo seguían consumiendo.

— Mataron a cinco estudiantes en una pensión afueras de la ciudad. No sólo las mataron, también las torturaron antes de hacerlo — dijo por fin la científica, volviéndose para mirar a su retoño.

Bra no dio atisbo de sorpresa en las facciones de su rostro. Movió su mirada, enfocándola en la pantalla del televisor, el cual para su lamento, ya había dado paso a otra noticia menos horrorosa: algo sobre corrupción de unos políticos acusados de cohecho y tráfico de influencias.

— Vaya, qué mala noticia aunque no alcancé a verla en pantalla. ¿Por qué las habrán matado? — fue el primer cuestionamiento. El suceso no pareció sorprenderle mayormente. Su tranquila calma fue envidiada por su madre.

— Algún maldito psicópata loco con ansias de sangre. Esos tipos no necesitan razones, son enfermos — su voz dio a conocer con brío el total repudio que comenzaba a incendiar su interior. El temor de un principio dio paso a la enconada furia —. Que crimen tan detestable. En serio, escuchar algo tan espeluzante me ha puesto los pelos como escarpias. ¿Qué clase de monstruo pudo hacer algo tan terrible? ¿Cómo alguien es capaz de tener tanta maldad en su corazón?

— Si tan detestable te parece — interrumpió Bra — ¿por qué te enamoraste de papá si sabes que él también fue un asesino?

La pregunta fue tan directa y tan frontal como un puñetazo directo a la cara. Bulma quedó, inevitablemente, muda de sorpresa. No hubo preparación previa del tema, ni tacto en la formulación de la pregunta. Nada. El cuestionamiento fue un verdadero latigazo rechistando en el aire. Bra fue dura, tal y como solía ser su padre.

Precisamente el susodicho pareció volver de la dimensión en que había caído. A pesar de lo ensimismado que estaba y que no logró escuchar la pregunta completa, su oído no pudo ignorar las palabras "papá" y "asesino". Resultaba muy obvio que Bra se había referido a él.

Miró a su mujer, quien había ensanchado sus pupilas como las de un felino en la noche. Los tres quedaron envueltos en una extraña burbuja de silencio.

El pasado de Vegeta era un tema que no se trataba en casa, salvo contadas veces y sin entrar en detalles. Bra apenas sabía de ello, pero quizás había llegado la hora de hablarlo como correspondía. Tenía dieciséis años ya, no era ninguna niña. Era normal que quisiera respuestas más específicas o claras. Y aunque la pregunta generó una incomodidad bárbara, tenía toda la legitimidad del mundo.

Bulma se paró del sillón y miró a su esposo, quién ya no estaba sumergido en ese trance ausente. La miraba agudamente, ansiando la respuesta él también. Sus brazos, antes a cada lado, se movieron para cruzarse sobre su pecho. Esa era la señal de que por fin había vuelto completamente desde los recónditos rincones de sus pensamientos.

La matriarca Brief clavó sus ojos penetrantes en los de su hija, quien la miraba en la misma afilada manera. Ninguna de las dos pestañeó siquiera.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso, hija? — quiso saber ella.

— Me parece una pregunta legítima. Estás asombrada por la crueldad del asesino pero mi padre también lo fue. No veo coherencia en tu pensar — dijo claramente, sin una sola vibración en su voz.

Bulma se tomó unos cuantos segundos antes de responder.

— Es distinto — atinó a decir como excusa tras recuperarse de la sorpresa que había intentado cazarla.

— ¿Por qué? — sus ojos expresaron las genuinas ansias por escuchar la respuesta.

— Porque tu papá proviene de una raza distinta, con una cultura totalmente diferente. Nunca en su vida conoció nada más que muerte y destrucción. El punto es que si él fue un asesino es porque pertenecía a otra raza. A él lo adoctrinaron desde niño para ser una máquina asesina, alguien totalmente inmisericorde e impiadoso. Pero yo si pude ver que tenía más en su corazón que sólo odio y menosprecio hacia los demás — muy seguras palabras había dicho, expresadas con el corazón mismo. Después miró a Vegeta con cierta complicidad, aunque éste no se dio por aludido.

— Te enamoraste de él porque no presenciaste los crímenes que cometió. Si los hubieras visto... ¿hubieras podido amarlo? — siguió profundizando sus inquietudes.

La matriarca Brief bajó su mirada a la vez que analizaba las implicancias del cuestionamiento. No podía olvidar aquella vez en que su esposo mató a los espectadores del torneo sólo para provocar a Goku. Cierto era que gracias a las esferas del dragón la masacre tuvo arreglo, pero toda la demás gente que él asesino en otros planetas no pudo tener esa bendita oportunidad.

La mujer tardó en contestar más de lo que la joven hubiera esperado. Sin esperar la respuesta, Bra acudió a otra pregunta:

— ¿Qué lleva a alguien a convertirse en un asesino?

La mente de Bulma suspiró con alivio al ver que su hija la habría liberado de la contrariedad mental en que había caído. Sin perder tiempo, decidió responder la nueva pregunta:

— La falta de sentimientos y empatía. El odio, la maldad — se apresuró a decir.

— Un mundo monstruoso va a crear a seres más monstruosos que puedan lidiar con él. Todos llevamos un monstruo dentro. Todos — remarcó esa palabra —. Y con las circunstancias apropiadas, ese lado oscuro sale a flote — sus ojos se perdieron. Parecía estar disfrutando, saboreando en su lengua la rebeldía de las palabras recién dichas — Sabido es que las personas somos ángeles y demonios al mismo tiempo.

Bulma miró fijamente a su esposo y él también hizo contacto visual con ella. Por lo visto, su niña ya no era aquella superflua mimada que sólo se interesaba en temas vanales.

— ¿Qué? ¿acaso estoy equivocada en mi razonamiento? — preguntó con cierta sorna al ver sus caras de confusión.

— No, tienes tu parte de razón, pero sea como sea, ningún homicidio es justificable.

— No lo justifico mamá, me sigue pareciendo un acto aberrante, pero si trato de entender el por qué sucede esto. Digamos que me he puesto un poco más filósofica...

— ¿En serio? — preguntó sorprendida, pues nunca había esbozado inquietudes de ese tipo.

— El mal es una creación humana, por lo tanto es relativo. Seguir los instintos es simple naturaleza. Un gato juega mil veces con el ratón antes de asesinarlo y no por ello es malo. El bien y el mal lo crearon la conciencia y la razón.

— Precisamente porque tenemos conciencia y razón es que sabemos que matar es incorrecto.

— Es lo que acabo de decir... — confirmó muy tranquila —, pero el mal puede estar determinado genéticamente. Hay personas más proclives a la agresión y la violencia, personas que no son capaces de controlar sus instintos.

— Si no son capaces de controlarse, entonces son simples animales que deben ser apartados de la sociedad — aseguró ella con plena confianza.

— ¿Crees que todos los criminales pueden cambiar como papá? — inquirió otra pregunta.

— No. Definitivamente no. Hay personas que llevan la maldad en su interior, desde que nacen. Hay gente que no cambia nunca y tendría que ser una ilusa para pensar lo contrario. Hay asesinos que siempre lo serán por más que se les de la oportunidad de cambiar. Hay violadores que lo seguirán siendo por más oportunidades que se les den. No tienen remedio. Son criminales por naturaleza.

— Por eso lo que logró mi padre es tan loable. Porque logró lo que pocos pueden: cambiar — giró su cabeza y miró a su progenitor con ojos llenos de orgullo. Si alguien tenía todo su respeto ese alguien era su padre.

Vegeta entendió la mirada de su hija y por ello suavizó levemente la suya, en complicidad.

— Es un tema interesante, ¿quieres hablar más de ello, Bra? — inquirió su madre, animada con la conversación que podría salir sobre la naturaleza del individuo. ¿Cuál era la verdadera naturaleza humana? ¿Bondad o maldad?

— No tengo más que añadir, es sólo que me pareció incoherente condenar al asesino cuando tienes a uno que lo fue viviendo en casa. Y hasta formaste una familia con él.

Esta vez Bulma no dijo nada. Vegeta tampoco. Se produjo un silencio que se prolongó.

— ¿Crees que Krilin se haga cargo del caso? — cuestionó de improviso la menor de edad.

— Es lo más probable.

Hace muchos años esta pregunta hubiera sorprendido bastante a cualquiera de los guerreros Z, pero en estos días no había nada más lejos de la verdad. El calvo guerrero desde su llegada a la policía se había forjado un prestigio envidiable, nada extraño por lo demás, al tratarse de uno de los hombres más fuertes del mundo. Primero, lució sus dotes físicos al atrapar criminales como policía callejero, pero años más tarde se dio cuenta de que seguía envejeciendo al igual que lo hacía cualquier ser humano. Esto lo llevó a integrar la división de homicidios en donde gracias a trabajar con el detective más hábil, el agente Merrin, cogió una agudeza que nadie la habría esperado de él. Merrin fue su profesor y guía en la policía y a la muerte de él, Krilin se encumbró como su legítimo sucesor. Gracias a la enseñanzas aprendidas de quien tanto respetó, se convirtió en el detective más destacado de la policía de la Ciudad del Oeste, llegando a resolver casos que parecían verdaderos puzzles imposibles de solucionar.

Krilin tenía una bien lograda fama, aunque para los guerreros Z siempre sería el mismo. Y en realidad seguía siéndolo, siempre con su buen humor por delante. De hecho, nadie que lo conociera a primera vista podría haber deducido que tuviera tales habilidades detectivescas ocultas.

Los Brief vieron televisión otro rato, el ambiente ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Aún así, había cierta inquietud tanto en Bulma como en Vegeta por distintas razones. Bra, entretanto, se veía mucho más contenta que otros días.

* * *

Tres, treinta y tres de la mañana.

Bulma se revolvía de un lado para otro en la cama intentando dormir sin poder lograrlo. Por un lado deseaba caer dormida, pero por el otro parecía no quererlo. Estaba segura que en el momento en que acudiera al mundo onírico tendría una pesadilla horrible, la cual definitivamente no quería soñar. Si estando despierta ya imaginaba cosas inquietantes, no quería saber que cosas podría esbozar dormida.

Por algún tipo de masoquismo mental, se veía a sí misma siendo desollada en su mejilla por una sombra difusa de la cual no podía ver ni siquiera el rostro. El ponerse en el lugar de las pobres chicas víctimas de tal atrocidad le encrespaba los nervios sin que pudiera evitarlo. El dolor que debieron sentir, la desfiguración de sus caras, la inútil esperanza de que el loco psicótico las dejaría con vida después de deformarlas...

Sí, la esperanza de vivir era lo último que se perdía... seguramente ellas mantuvieron esa esperanza hasta el final. Pero el asesino se encargó de sepultar aquello de la manera más perversa imaginable.

Como si eso fuera poco, el ver a Vegeta inquieto por alguna razón, tampoco ayudaba a tranquilizarla. El príncipe no era dado a mostrar más emociones que el enojo, pero cuando algo si le preocupaba, para Bulma se hacía plenamente notable. No en vano llevaban más de treinta años de convivencia.

Lo peor es que al preguntar la razón de esa inquietud, la científica sólo obtuvo una respuesta evasiva. De todas formas, a pesar de la rareza en su actuar, el saiya dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Ni siquiera le costó aquello. Seguramente el cansancio producido por sus agotadores entrenamientos le hacía conciliar el sueño de esa forma tan eficaz; esa manera que precisamente ahora estaba envidiando. De hecho hasta llegó a pensar que entrenar como él sería una buena manera de quedar agotada y asi invocar el sueño. ¿Qué tal si se hacía una cámara para ella misma? Sonrió al pensarlo. Aquella sonrisa era como el oasis en el desierto. Pero su distracción no duraría mucho... los nervios, por alguna extraña razón, se resistían a abandonarla.

¿Pero por qué se sentía tan intranquila? ¿Acaso tenía algún tipo de presentimiento? ¿El presagio de un mal que pronto acecharía? Con Vegeta a su lado absolutamente nada podría pasarle. Podría caer un rayo y a ella no se le movería un pelo porque sabía que él la protegería a cualquier costo. Seguramente por eso el príncipe podía dormir tan bien. ¿Acaso existiría alguien que fuera capaz de hacerle daño?

Pensó en su hija y lamentó por un segundo que ella no tuviera a Vegeta al lado para protegerla. Dormía sola en su cuarto. Pero un par de segundos después, reflexionó que lamentarlo era absurdo porque su hija también tenía sangre saiyajin y en consecuencia nada podría sucederle. Su piel era tan resistente que ninguna cuchilla o bala podría hacerle daño alguno.

En realidad, la única vulnerable en casa era ella.

Sólo ella...

Un inquietante escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al asumir su desagradable debilidad.

Por un momento sintió que necesitaba un cigarrillo con urgencia. Era un vicio que, aunque intentó varias veces dejarlo, siempre volvía como el mal hábito que era.

— Vamos Bulma Briefs, nunca has sido una miedosa y ahora tampoco lo serás. No sé porque ese crimen me ha puesto tan nerviosa... — se dio ánimos para levantarse e ir a fumar donde no molestara a su marido.

Cogió la bata de su pijama de un tierno carmesí, jaspeado con flores de vivaces y coloridos tonos. La suave seda la acarició dando algo de consuelo a su erizada piel.

Lo primero que hizo apenas salió de la habitación fue prender la luz del pasillo. La oscuridad era una enemiga a la cual había que disipar de inmediato. Caminó hasta llegar a la cocina, donde encendió las luces como primer acto allí. Tomó una caja nueva de cigarrillos de la despensa, la abrió, sacó uno y lo olfateó ansiosamente, disfrutando el olor del tabaco en su nariz como si tal cosa se pudiera comparar con las flores mejor perfumadas. Dispuesta a prenderlo, cogió el encendedor plateado que Milk le había regalado para su cumpleaños número cincuenta. Un relieve de ángeles muy bien definidos lucían con elegancia magistral.

Sonrió al pensar que no le caería nada mal la visita de unos ángeles para este momento en que no podía deshacerse del sigiloso temor que la recorría. Encendió el vicio y disfrutó de un par de bocanadas.

De súbito, al observar una cosa oscura en una esquina de la habitación tuvo un sobresalto, pero la duración del mismo fue de apenas un instante. Reconoció enseguida al buen Cinder, el gatito descendiente de Tama, el fiel felino negro que solía estar en el hombro del doctor Brief.

— ¡Ey, que haces aquí! — lo saludó como si fuera una persona. Algo que hacía siempre con él pues se trataba de uno más de la familia.

Sin embargo, al enfocar al gato con más nitidez, lo vio como nunca en su vida lo hizo. Su alegría rápidamente se transformó en sorpresa y desatada preocupación. Lo que sucedía se escapaba de todo lo cotidiano de una manera que la terminaría por dejar completamente anonadada.

Cinder estaba acurrucado, los pelos enervados, el cuerpo tembloroso y la cola entre las piernas como si fuera un perro. Su medrosa mirada se alzaba hacia un rincón, como si estuviera viendo algo monstruoso que yacía allí. Sus ojos estaban pegados, temblorosos, asustados al extremo.

El pelaje estaba de punta como nunca y su cuerpo emitía tremores intermitentes. Sus orbes felinos realmente estaban rellenos de miedo. Un animal que nunca en su vida había conocido tal palabra estaba completamente aterrorizado.

Cinder no tenía miedo. No. Tenía el más devastador terror.

De pronto, Bulma sintió un cruel escalofrío recorriendo su cuello. Fue una brisa fúnebre, como si algo se hubiera movido fugazmente detrás de su nuca. Pudo sentir claramente, con una exactitud carnal detallada, como el escalofrío bajaba por su columna y terminaba en su coxis.

El gato, de súbito, echó a correr como si lo persiguiera un horrible demonio. Ni siquiera hizo un atisbo de grito o chillido. No. Sólo corrió y corrió, abandonando no sólo el cuarto, sino también la casa, como si quedarse en ella significara la mismísima muerte.

Repentinamente la luz languideció y comenzó a pestañear una vez tras otra, como si se fuera a producir un cortocircuito. La penumbra parecía querer cubrirlo todo.

Bulma quedó paralizada. El cigarrillo se había apagado ya. Cada músculo que la conformaba se petrificó. Tenía más que miedo. La tensión que poseyó el aire parecía sostener agujas que deseaban clavarse en su piel. Finalmente, se dio vuelta con sumo miedo de que algo estuviera a su espalda, pero al girarse nada había.

Absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para que el miedo amainara. Miró en todas direcciones, cogió un cuchillo de la cocina firmemente en su mano y quiso gritar para llamar a su esposo.

Pero finalmente no lo hizo por apelar a la lógica. Esa lógica que la ciencia había desarrollado más intensamente en ella que en el resto de las personas. Lo que estaba experimentando era sólo autosugestión...

¿Pero acaso imaginó a su gato tan asustado?

No, claro que no. Algo estaba sucediendo... algo muy malo...

Sintió un peligro latente en cada fibra del cuerpo que ahora mismo parecía retorcerse de inimaginable manera. Su ser se lo anunciaba a través de todas las células. Inconscientemente acumuló espuma de saliva en su boca; enseguida la tragó sin darse cuenta.

De improviso la puerta hizo un desagradable chirrido, como si fuera impulsada por el viento. Tras ella, le pareció ver una silueta que se detuvo de medio lado, sin mirarla. Apenas se vislumbraba esa figura tras la puerta entreabierta, pero la forma de su cabellera delataba que era Bra... o eso quiso pensar Bulma...

— ¡Por dios, hija! ¡me asustaste! — se quejó con una exclamación a la vez que daba un respiro de alivio de que fuera solamente ella.

Sin embargo, la figura aludida no respondió. Siguió ese silencio sepulcral que tanto daño le estaba causando a su razón. Parecía que la misma caería hecha trizas ante todo el poder que puede ejercer el miedo.

— Bra... e... ¿eres tú? — se agarró el pecho para que el corazón no se le saliera. Por su manera tan agitada de palpitar pensó que genuinamente podría pasar algo así. La falta de respuesta fue como si un lacerante balde de agua fria le fuera arrojado directamente a su espina dorsal. Los nervios estaban ejerciendo el lamento acongojado de su cuerpo.

De pronto, la maldita sombra se movió de derecha a izquierda prosiguiendo su camino por delante de sus ojos. Al verla mejor, Bulma no supo definir si aquella silueta tenía figura realmente humana. Su caminar encorvado le dio un pesadillesco cariz animalesco. Incluso parecía llevar un bulto por sobre su espalda.

Y fue entonces, sólo entonces, que el grito de Bulma salió con toda la potencia que el verdadero terror podía provocar.

Un grito que pareció hacer estridencia en los vidrios, como si fuera el último grito de un volcán en agonía.

Vegeta llegó corriendo unos cuantos segundos después, con ojos muy abiertos a pesar de haber estado durmiendo profundamente sólo momentos antes.

— ¡Qué diablos pasa mujer!

— ¡Vegeta! Hay alguien en casa, hay... hay _algo_ en casa — remarcó ese algo como un mortífero dolor en su vientre. Una punzada efervescente que más temprano que tarde la terminaría haciendo vomitar. La sobredosis de temor estaba causando estragos en su sistema digestivo.

El saiya arqueó sus cejas como primera respuesta. Un par de segundos más tarde olfateó el aire como lo haría un perro. Esto no sorprendió a Bulma, quien bien sabía que su olfato era superior al de los humanos. Pero él no pudo oler a nada que no fuera tabaco. Se enfocó en sentir un ki para detectar al supuesto intruso, pero nada pudo lograr tampoco.

Sin esperar más la miró con ceño fruncido. Su semblante daba a entender claramente que estaba exigiendo explicaciones.

— Vegeta vi algo, y Cinder también, si lo hubieras visto — farfulló Bulma con voz evidentemente alterada — oh por Kamisama, Cinder estaba muerto de miedo. Nunca en toda la vida lo había visto así. ¡Tenía pánico! ¡horror! ¡terror! — su voz ejerció distintos matices de desesperación.

El saiya, quien no era amante ni mucho menos de sutilezas, la abrazó para cobijarla por esta única vez. El temor en esos ojos que tan bien conocía no le dejó más alternativa que hacerlo.

— Tranquila mujer, fue sólo tu imaginación, aquí no hay nadie. No hay un aroma extraño ni energía alguna.

— Pero Cinder... — tragó saliva nuevamente, mientras hundía su cabeza en el hombro masculino — ... estaba tan asustado.

— Bah, seguramente lo espantaste con ese olor a tabaco asqueroso que hay en todo el ambiente — aseguró él con toda tranquilidad.

Ella guardó silencio, mientras sus brazos se asían firmemente a la cintura de su cónyuge. Quería darse un pequeño tiempo para poder hilvanar ideas coherentes antes de seguir presa del pánico. La seguridad de estar en los brazos del poderoso guerrero le infundieron poco a poco la calma que tanto ansiaba.

Algunas ideas llegaron a su mente científica, pero sólo una particular se quedó en ella. Se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, para mencionarle algo que había escuchado muchas veces a través de su vida:

— Dicen que los animales son más sensibles que nosotros... — su voz todavía seguía nerviosa — ... que ven cosas que nosotros no podemos ver...

Vegeta frunció el ceño con tal afirmación. Sus ojos adquirieron un cariz de curiosidad mezclada con incredulidad.

— ¿Cosas que no podemos ver? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente, mujer?

— No lo sé... pero sé que yo también vi algo... algo espeluznante...

— Seguramente andabas más dormida que despierta y tu mente te jugó una mala pasada. Eso es todo — argumentó a la vez que le clavaba sus azabaches orbes.

— Quizás tengas razón — desechó seguir insistiendo, ya que sabía que su esposo no la entendería. Exhaló por la boca al notar que por fin su corazón estaba dejando de arremeter contra su pecho como si quisiera abrirlo. — ¿Y Bra? — abrió sus ojos, los cuales volvieron a ser invadidos por el miedo de que algo le hubiera sucedido.

— ¿Qué sucede con ella? — preguntó el saiya sin entender el por qué la mencionó.

— Anda a ver a Bra, por favor — solicitó casi con voz sumisa. Una voz que nunca tenía.

Aquel tono sorprendió tanto a Vegeta que casi creyó que estaba soñando todavía. Sin perder el tiempo, decidió hacer caso inmediatamente a la sugerencia de su mujer.

— Espera, no me dejes sola — se cogió todavía más fuerte de un brazo cuando el inició el movimiento para irse.

— Está bien, no te dejaré sola, pero te aseguro que sólo haces escándalo por nada. Si algo estuviera aquí lo habría detectado, ya sea por su aroma o por su energía — aseguró con total seguridad.

Un segundo después el saiya se adentraba tranquilamente por el pasillo, sin siquiera prender la luz.

— Espera.

Pero Bulma si la encendió.

Vegeta estaba realmente sorprendido por ver a su mujer con ese nivel de nerviosismo. Podría jurar que nunca la había visto así antes, a pesar de tantos peligros que ya habían vivido juntos.

Caminaron por el pasillo, abrieron la puerta del cuarto de aquella a quien habían dado vida, pero la adolescente estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Ni siquiera escuchó el agudo grito que su madre había dado poco antes. Ese grito que había sido capaz de despertar a un profundamente dormido Vegeta.

— Ves mujer, haces escándalo por nada. Bra está durmiendo sin ningún problema — la recriminó con gesto enojado. El que su sueño fuera interrumpido por algo que no tenía ningún sentido lo puso más irascible de lo acostumbrado.

Bulma escrutó los alrededores ávidamente; estuvo a un tris de prender la luz pero decidió no hacerlo, pues si Vegeta ya estaba molesto, si también despertaba a su hija tendría que lidiar con dos carácteres del demonio en vez de uno.

— Ni siquiera escuchó el grito que di... — con lo agudo de su voz verdaderamente le sorprendió que su hija no hubiera despertado y Vegeta sí.

— Ya sabes como es, cuando duerme profundo no la levanta nadie. Además este cuarto está más lejos que el nuestro. No tiene nada de raro que no haya escuchado tu histeria. Mejor así.

La científica no pudo evitar sentirse culpable ante los ojos acusadores de su esposo. No podía defenderse ya que tenía razón. Todo apuntaba a que sólo había sido una tontería... pero un murmullo, un sexto sentido, un presentimiento, o como quisieran llamarle, le gritaba que algo no andaba bien.

— No sé que sucedió, quizás fue una mala jugada de mi mente — dijo con evidentes dudas de ello—, pero Vegeta esta es una señal. Quizás una señal de que algo malo va a suceder...

El príncipe dio un suspiro de agotamiento.

— No seas cansina, mujer — volvió a recriminarla sin compasión.

Sin embargo, Bulma no hizo caso del comentario. Sus iris parecieron prenderse de inquietud con la llegada de una nueva idea.

— ¿Y si se trata de Trunks? ¿Si algo le pasó a él? — presionó e insistió.

— Cállate de una vez y vuelve a la cama, bastante de tus locuras he tenido ya.

— Pero... — intentó seguir alegando, pero él la cortó en seco.

— Pero nada — dijo de inmediato —, parece que olvidarás que Trunks es todo un hombre y se sabe cuidar solo. Además es mitad saiyajin. ¿Qué diablos crees que podría pasarle? — la voz de Vegeta no era comprensiva en lo más mínimo, esta vez sonaba muy molesta—. Ya comprobaste que Bra está perfectamente y te aseguro que Trunks también lo está. No es primera vez que te preocupas en vano, mujer exagerada.

— Está bien — aceptó, aunque no de buena gana, empero, era verdad que otras veces había tenido presentimientos similares y nunca había sucedido nada.

Por lo mismo, la fémina decidió cortar el asunto. Vegeta tenía razón, estaba exagerando las cosas por su absurdo nerviosismo.

Ambos fueron a la cama y Vegeta nuevamente no demoró nada en quedarse dormido. Sin embargo, la fémina no tuvo éxito en intentar lo mismo. Sólo un par de horas después, cuando el amanecer ya estaba más cerca que lejos, fue cuando finalmente pudo caer dormida.

Sin embargo, lo que Vegeta desdeñó como una ridiculez, estaba muy lejos de serlo. Si tan solo el guerrero se hubiera concentrado en sentir el ki de Trunks... se habría dado cuenta que la energía de su hijo había desaparecido...

Completamente...

* * *

Continuará.


	7. VII

¡Hola estimadas/os lectores, antes que todo muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! a todos y cada uno de ustedes les agradezco de corazón el tiempo que invierten en dejar un comentario. Tb muchas gracias a quienes dan favs y follow, esta historia va para todos ustedes :)

Tengo que contar que este capítulo me salió largo ya que me inspiré escribiendo xD Y desde ya tb tengo que advertir que este fic es de horror y para gente con criterio formado, puesto que en este capi además de acción también habrá algo de perversión (poca para lo que se viene más adelante en todo caso).

* * *

 _ **Infierno de Sangre, Séptimo Capítulo**_

* * *

Sábado, nueve de la mañana.

Vegeta, a pesar de las inquietudes que ese crimen le provocó, decidió desechar cualquier tipo de relación con su pasado. En realidad no tenía conexión posible con él. Ninguna que fuera lógica, por lo menos. Las coincidencias existían y ese horrible _modus operandi_ solamente había sido una de ellas. Sí, definitivamente el preocuparse en vano no tenía ningún sentido, de manera que obligó a su mente a desechar las posibilidades esbozadas y reemplazarlas por la cordura; precisamente aquella cualidad de la que su mujer careció anoche.

De todas formas, a pesar de esa interrupción provocada por su asustada esposa, había logrado retomar su sueño sin ningún tipo de problemas hasta el amanecer. Despertó sintiéndose correctamente descansado; se sentó en la cama y la miró embelesado: a pesar de sus años seguía siendo muy bella. Verla tan tranquila y apacible le produjo una ternura que, con la complicidad de que ella no se daría cuenta, no reprimió esta vez: acarició sus cabellos. Algo que si estuviera despierta ni en cien vidas haría.

Una de las principales características de su mujer era el ser hiperactiva, de modo que la única forma en que podía verla quieta era cuando dormía. Observó su pecho y por lo profundo y pausado de su respirar supo que aún le quedaba mucho por dormir todavía. No cabía duda de que estaba en la profundidad máxima del sueño. Seguramente le había costado un mundo caer en brazos de Morfeo; incluso quizás sólo al amanecer pudo lograrlo. Por ello, no la despertaría. Tenía derecho a dormir hasta que los pájaros se aburrieran de cantar. Además, si él era malhumorado, su mujer con sueño le hacía clara competecia. Lo mejor era dejarla descansar.

Se levantó y se duchó con el agua fría que acostumbraba. Eso no resultaba extraño; aún con el frío más extremo del invierno, nunca usaba el agua caliente. Un guerrero no podía darse esos lujos si quería seguir considerándose como tal.

Fue al cuarto de cocina dispuesto a prepararse algo para desayunar. Poco después llegó su hija, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante pues en los fines de semana solía despertar muy tarde. Traía el cabello todavía algo mojado, indicio de que ya se había duchado en el baño de su cuarto.

— Hola, papá — saludó con letargo, comprobándolo cuando dio un largo bostezo sin taparse la boca.

— Es un milagro que te hayas levantado temprano un sábado — señaló él con sorpresa en su faz; su ceño fruncido dio clara prueba de su extrañeza al respecto.

— Dormí muy bien anoche — oteó a su padre de arriba a abajo; luego dijo — ¿y mamá? — preguntó con curiosidad, pues su progenitora acostumbraba levantarse temprano incluso los fines de semana.

— Dormirá hasta tarde, en la noche la loca de tu madre tuvo una pesadilla y se desveló — explicó para luego dar un salvaje mordisco a un enorme pan al que ni siquiera le echó algo encima. Zampado el alimento con velocidad de relámpago, su mano agarró otro, el que si tuvo el privilegio de ser untado con mermelada de mora.

— ¿Una pesadilla? — cuestionó alzando una ceja; al elucubrar la razón acotó algo unos segundos después: — Ah, quizás fue ese crimen que mencionaron anoche en las noticias. Probablemente eso ahuyentó su sueño — propuso como teoría.

— Lo mismo opino yo — concordó, hablando mientras ahora devoraba cereales de todo tipo que cogió de la despensa.

Bra se sirvió una taza de té mientras colocaba el pan en la tostadora. Ella, a diferencia de su padre, si tenía la paciencia para contener su hambre y esperar algo más rico. El pan tostado le sabía mucho mejor que el que no lo estaba. Terminado esto, tomó asiento al frente de su padre para poder conversar dándole la cara.

— Vas a entrenar, ¿verdad? — preguntó de improviso, mientras se hacía una coleta en su liso cabello turquesa.

— Así es — confirmó sin más, mientras seguía engulliendo como si en toda su vida no hubiera probado bocado.

"Muy bien", pensó la clon joven de Bulma. Este era el momento de ejecutar lo que había estando planeando desde anoche. Sin dilaciones ni preparaciones, le haría una petición a su padre:

— Papá, quiero que me entrenes — dijo clavando sus ojos en él, convirtiéndolos en verdaderas esferas de ansias.

Vegeta detuvo el masticar de sus mandíbulas. Un par de segundos después su boca siguió moliendo los cereales y finalmente los tragó.

— Estás de broma, supongo — hizo colisionar su azabache mirada contra la más clara de su hija.

— Ninguna broma — refutó claramente —, es totalmente en serio — aseguró a la vez que alzaba su mentón con ademán altanero. Uno que había heredado directamente de él.

Vegeta dio una sonrisa llena de cruel ironía.

— El entrenamiento no es un juego, mocosa — advirtió con su voz más dura —. Requiere sacrificio y esfuerzo, algo que tú nunca has conocido en tu vida. No podrías soportarlo — sentenció con una seguridad abrumadora, una capaz de hacer dudar a cualquiera... a cualquiera excepto a ella.

Bra no tuvo en reparos en dar un pequeño golpe en la mesa, desatando su frustración a la manera en que él solía hacerlo. Los platos y cucharas encima se movieron inexorablemente.

— Sólo me parece una excusa de lo más machista. A mi hermano no tuviste problemas en entrenarlo desde niño. ¿Por qué conmigo no? — espetó endureciendo su voz, su puño cerrándose todavía más sobre la superficie de la mesa.

— Si realmente fuera machista entonces lo aceptas y punto — aseveró tranquilamente a la vez que ejercía su autoridad de padre —. Pero no se trata de eso, niña. Trunks desde infante quiso pelear. Tú nunca mostraste ningún deseo de hacerlo.

— Pues bien, ahora lo estoy haciendo y me niegas mi derecho — lo increpó muy decidida.

— No estoy para perder mi preciado tiempo entrenándote — desechó él, quitándole la mirada como explícito ademán de desprecio. Seguramente sólo era uno más de los numerosos caprichos que solía tener su hija. Ella no sería capaz de soportar ni siquiera la primera lección y él no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar útiles horas en las que podría entrenar y fortalecerse aún más.

— Si no lo haces tú, entonces acudiré con Goku. O Kakarotto, como le dices tú — hizo fuego sin discreción, amenazándolo sin consideración alguna. Como si sus labios estuvieron poseídos, agregó enseguida —: Ya que no deseas ayudarme, verás como seré entrenada por tu máximo rival... peor aún, vas a ver a tu propia hija usando un Kame Hame Ha en vez de una técnica tuya...

Vegeta dejó de masticar la comida que tenía en su boca, parando todo movimiento mandibular por varios segundos. La miró con desatada inquina, condenándola a la hoguera que merecía. Eso era lo que gritaban sus azabaches ojos.

Las palabras de Bra eran una afrenta que el príncipe no toleraría. Una blasfemia de la peor calaña. Que su propia hija fuera entrenada por un soldado de clase baja en vez de la magnificente alcurnia que si le correspondía le amargó el rostro y lo tiñó de molestia. Cierto era que, a diferencia del pasado, ahora respetaba a Kakarotto, pero aun así, seguía existiendo una brecha insalvable entre un príncipe y un simple guerrero. No toleraría que Bra fuera entrenada por él. Simplemente eso no era posible de ningún modo.

Vegeta hizo más profunda su mirada molesta y, entre dientes, dio un gruñido animalesco, haciendo claro que las últimas palabras lo habían molestado. No obstante, eso no sirvió para mermar la determinación de su hija.

— Tu mayor rival entrenará a tu descendencia — volvió a insistir ella ante ese silencio incómodo y opresivo que había nacido en la habitación, con el claro deseo de provocarlo a que aceptara su propuesta. Una proposición completamente legítima, por cierto. Si Trunks había sido entrenado lo justo es que ella también lo fuera.

— Bra, te advierto que entrenar no es un pasatiempo. No es un maldito hobbie — su voz se endureció al igual que lo hicieron sus facciones —. Requiere tiempo, esfuerzo, dedicación y mucho dolor. ¿Realmente estás dispuesta a soportar todo eso? — preguntó haciendo evidente su incredulidad al respecto.

— Sí — fue la inmediata afirmación. Ni siquiera necesitó meditarlo un segundo, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Vegeta.

Extinguida la sorpresa, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el capricho de su retoño. Sin embargo, tenía plena confianza que en un par de minutos la chiquilla saldría chillando y blasfemando que entrenar no era para ella. Le sería como intentar saltar de un precipicio a otro y ella simplemente no sería capaz de lanzarse por miedo a la caída.

No tenía las agallas para entrenar como él lo hacía. Sabía perfectamente que así sería, pero en ocasiones, por más veces que te adviertan de tu error, tienes que que darte el golpe tú mismo para darte cuenta de la verdad. Y por lo visto, Bra tendría que vivirlo en su propia carne para comprobar aquello con efectividad.

A la manera difícil, sería.

— Bien muchacha, después no quiero que digas que no te lo advertí. Te quejas porque se te rompe una uña y ahora quieres entrenar — su tono adquirió un cariz burlón e hiriente — Ya veremos cuanto eres capaz de resistir — esbozó una media sonrisa desafiante y llena de ganas de ofender.

No obstante sus palabras, ella no disminuyó ni siquiera un ápice la fuerza de su decidida voluntad. — Ya verás de lo que soy capaz, papá — esgrimió una amenazante sonrisa, muy similar a la de él.

Terminado el desayuno se dieron unos cuantos minutos de reposo, desafiándose con la mirada como pasatiempo. Después se dirigieron al templo que Vegeta tanto adoraba. La caminata que cotidianamente realizaba solo, ahora la hacía en compañía de su vástago.

Una gran parte de su vida yacía entre esos muros de radiante metal que su fiel esposa había construido. Ahora su hija profanaría su templo, hecho para un verdadero guerrero, con vulgares quejidos de niña mimada. No le gustaba de modo alguno, pero no tenía más remedio que aceptar el capricho de su hija para eliminarle la descabellada idea de entrenar.

Llegaron finalmente al lugar deseado. La cámara lucía como un hermano menor de la enorme corporación. Una creación fiel que se había mantenido por años desde la llegada de Vegeta a la Tierra.

"Cámara, abre la puerta", fue el comando de voz que dio el príncipe.

"A su orden señor príncipe de todos los saiyajins", contestó una voz robótica con un tono femenino muy familiar. Por supuesto esa forma de contestar había sido grabada por su esposa para complacer su ego a cambio de unas noches de pasión inolvidables.

El detalle de una cámara que obedeciera su voz había sido idea de Bulma, evidentemente. ¿La razón? Una vez, al abrir el telecomunicador, a la famosa científica casi le dio un infarto al ver como él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pulsar el botón para disminuir la gravedad con una expresión de dolor que ella nunca en su vida olvidaría... una cara digna de una horrible pesadilla. Parecía que los huesos de su hombre estaban rompiéndose como si fueran de cristal. Por esa cruenta vivencia tomó la decisión de que la cámara obedeciera comandos de voz. No quería que el hombre que amaba terminara muriendo con uno de sus bestiales entrenamientos. Vegeta, por supuesto, rechazó la idea; pero si él ganaba el premio a la testarudez, Bulma también se lo llevaba.

Y aunque el príncipe lo negara mil veces, finalmente le había gustado la idea de dar órdenes verbales. Con el comando de voz sólo tenía que hablar para que su amada cámara hiciera lo deseado. De esa manera resultaba mucho más rápido y cómodo que caminar para pulsar botones.

Ambos ingresaron y se colocaron uno frente al otro a una distancia de tres metros. El padre dio la orden para que su templo cerrara sus puertas. La hija echó un ávido vistazo por todo el lugar pues hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba allí, advirtiendo como habían algunas manchas de sangre seca por el suelo y las paredes; una muestra más de cuan duros y brutales eran los entrenamientos que su progenitor ejercía allí.

— Bien mocosa — interrumpió sus pensamientos — no tendré compasión contigo sólo porque eres mi hija. Advertida estás. Comprobarás ahora mismo lo difícil que es un entrenamiento serio — saboreó cada una de las palabras recién dichas. Su pobre retoño se llevaría un buen chasco y un dolor que le perduraría en su memoria hasta el fin de sus días. De eso, se encargaría él mismo.

Bra tomó posición de combate, sorprendiendo a Vegeta, quien abrió un ojo más que el otro inevitablemente. Era exactamente la misma posición que él solía usar. Por lo visto, la genética había hecho un buen trabajo con su hija. Pero eso no era suficiente para que superara la prueba que en unos segundos le pondría. Para vencer lo siguiente tendría que invocar una voluntad que, estaba seguro, ella no poseía.

"Cámara, gravedad en doscientos cincuenta. Ahora", alzó la voz como si la máquina obedeciera más rápido por aquello.

De pronto, un sonido muy particular y único se hizo dueño del templo, rebotando en las paredes como el eco en las montañas. Una vez concluido el ruido, el color de la cámara adquirió una tonalidad parecida al color de la sangre. Sin embargo, ese seguía sin ser el cambio más notorio. Algo mucho peor pasó después: el peso de todo cambió subiendo exponencialmente a una cantidad capaz de partir huesos como si fueran crujientes galletas.

"Gravedad en doscientos cincuenta, señor príncipe de los saiyajins", fue la robótica respuesta que informó el cumplimiento de lo antes ordenado.

De súbito, Bra sintió como el peso de su cuerpo parecía aumentar a un número infinito. Cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas; sus saiyanescas piernas no fueron capaces de resistir su propio peso. De hecho, con una cifra más alta de gravedad sus extremidades se habrían fracturado en mil pedazos. Quedó pegada al suelo como un gusano que intentaba reptar, pero ni siquiera era capaz de hacer eso. La cámara de gravedad era un cruel magneto, ella el sufriente metal.

— Pero qué rayos... — dijo Bra agitada, tratando de incorporarse sin lograrlo en lo más mínimo —, ¿tanto es el peso de una gravedad aumentada?... siento que mis huesos se quieren deshacer. Como si ahora mismo... estuvieran resquebrajándose en pedazos...

Y para su desgracia, no se equivocaba del todo. Sus huesos, músculos y tendones estaban produciendo sonidos claramente audibles, como resecas hojas de otoño pisoteadas por alguien que les camina por encima.

Su inmensa cara de dolor expresaba íntegramente lo terrible de la gravedad a la cual estaba siendo sometida. Una presión que castigaba su cuerpo con una fiereza incomparable. Vegeta la miraba con una sonrisa sádica de placer. Ni siquiera por tratarse de su hija, a quien tanto consintió a través de su vida, se había contenido. Tenía que darle la lección que merecía.

— ¿Tienes suficiente ya? — preguntó dispuesto a bajar la gravedad a la escala terrícola — Te dije que entrenar no era un juego, mocosa — le hizo la reprimenda que tanto esperaba espetarle. Siempre había sido indulgente con su retoño, pero esta vez ella misma había buscado aprender las cosas por las malas.

— No... — los zafiros que tenía por ojos resplandecieron la más absoluta decisión, desplegando numerosos tintes brillantes — ... no me voy a rendir por tan poca cosa... esto es sólo el comienzo...

Vegeta frunció el ceño como nunca en su vida lo hizo. ¿Realmente era su hija quien hablaba? ¿La misma niña que cuando se rompía una uña se quejaba de la crueldad del mundo?

La chica dio un verdadero grito de guerra, invocando de algún modo todas las fuerzas que tenía. Fue un conjuro de determinación. Una explosión de voluntad. Una supernova de decisión.

El cuerpo dispone de una fuerza mucho mayor de la que todos creemos, pero es la mente quien regula esa fuerza para no terminar haciéndonos daño a nosotros mismos. Un claro ejemplo de ello es una madre que, en un momento de desesperación, es capaz de levantar un auto para salvar un hijo. Los limitantes mentales regulan el poder físico para no realizar un esfuerzo que terminaría dañando y provocando algún lacerante desgarro o incluso la fractura de huesos. Sin embargo, Bra liberó esas limitantes, sin importarle la consecuencia de si sufriría algún daño o no. Le demostraría a su padre con quien estaba tratando realmente. Le demostraría a él que también tenía el orgullo de un verdadero saiyajin.

Cuando la fuerza de sus brazos ejerció el primer paso para incorporarse, Vegeta no fue capaz de reprimir lo abierto de sus ojos. Su hija, gruñidos animalescos de por medio, logró poner una rodilla como soporte y haciendo uso de la otra pierna, finalmente pudo incorporarse en los dos pies. Tamaño esfuerzo la hizo sudar un río y las gotas de transpiración recorrieron su cara, trasladándose desde la frente hasta terminar suicidándose al caer de su mentón.

Bra le lanzó una mirada febril de orgullo sin límites. Ese orgullo que había heredado directamente de él. Estaba completamente de pie, a duras penas, pero de pie como toda una guerrera.

— Im... imposible — la sorpresa incluso lo conminó a tartamudear. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba presenciando. Era sencillamente increíble.

— Me subestimas... demasiado... padre — su boca esbozó una sonrisa forzada; parecía que hasta mover sus labios le estaba costando mucho más de la cuenta. Y aunque costó formar aquella curva en su boca, valía la pena abofetear la soberbia de su padre con su reciente logro.

El príncipe sin reino quedó anonadado. No hizo réplica alguna, pues su cerebro aún estaba procesando la información que sus ojos presenciaban. Era imposible que su niña, aquella bebé que había criado desde pequeña, pudiera estar superando una gravedad tan intensa. Como si eso fuera poco, ni siquiera estaba cerca de empezar a digerirlo cuando ella interrumpió sus pensamientos:

— Pero si crees que eso es todo... te equivocas completamente... todavía tengo otra sorpresa reservada para ti... — sonrió con malicia, una sonrisa que incluso dio la impresión de malignidad en su ser. Expelió un aura llena de agresividad que podría llegar a estremecer a cualquiera.

— ¿A qué rayos te refieres?

La respuesta no vino de los labios de su hija, sino de su aura.

Bra comenzó a reunir ki rápidamente. A medida que la energía se acumulaba la misma tierra pareció iniciar violentos espasmos. La cámara empezó a temblar de una manera en que parecía que un sismo se había desatado en la Ciudad del Oeste. Venas se marcaron en la frente de la semisaiya y sus dientes apretados comenzaron a rechinar como si fueran a fracturarse. Oleadas invisibles de energía hicieron contacto con Vegeta, quien tuvo que poner un pie atrás para no perder el balance de su cuerpo. Las ondas de choque provocadas por semejante despliegue de poder eran simple y llanamente inmensas. No podía creer ni procesar lo que estaba aconteciendo ante sus ojos y el grito celular de su cuerpo le advirtió que se preparara para ver algo que no podría creer.

Y efectivamente así sería, Vegeta no podría creer lo que estaba a un tris de suceder. Tras un último grito, desgarrador y ensordecedor a la vez, la más absoluta de las sorpresas estaba en frente de él.

El cabello turquesa de su retoño se alzaba por los aires, subiendo y bajando en forma intermitente. Su color ya no era el de siempre, ahora poseía un dorado brillante que destellaba con fulgor. Debido al largo de su cabellera hasta daba la apariencia de una super saiyajin de nivel tres. De hecho, si no fuera porque seguía conservado sus cejas eso hubiera pensado Vegeta. Sus ojos azules cambiaron levemente su tonalidad a una verdosa más brillante, mientras un aura de energía impresionante rodeaba su cuerpo en forma salvaje, indómita, irreal.

Sí, Bra había dejado al príncipe completamente estupefacto. Hundido en la más absoluta sorpresa. El cuerpo de la adolescente hacía gala de un talante completamente firme y de total ligereza. Resultaba muy evidente que ya ni siquiera sentía la presión de gravedad aumentada a doscientos cincuenta.

Se veía tan segura como un tigre a punto de atacar a su presa.

— Es imposible. No creo lo que veo — era un susurro que brotaba para sí más que para Bra, repitiendo sin querer aquello que no le parecía posible.

Por un momento creyó que estaba soñando. Lo pensó de verdad.

— ¿A qué viene tanta sorpresa? — espetó con una sorna orgullosa —. Trunks lo hizo desde niño y cuando yo intenté hacerlo me transformé en forma natural. ¿O creías que por ser mujer no podría? — se burló por haberla menospreciado.

El príncipe estaba boquiabierto. Realmente lo estaba. Vegeta se sumergió inevitablemente en la profunda confusión de su mente como un submarino lo hace en el mar. Todavía no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo; incluso su sorpresa fue muchísimo mayor que cuando vio a su primogénito con ese nivel. Bra era su niña, su consentida, su princesa y por ello le costaba asimilar que tuviera un poder de esa magnitud.

— Qué demonios... ¿desde cuando puedes transformarte en super saiyajin? ¿Cuando te transformaste por primera vez? — exigió inmediata respuesta a su cuestionamiento.

Ella, antes de responder, formó una fina e inquietante sonrisa. Una que su padre no le había visto en toda su vida. — Esta semana lo intenté y lo logré fácilmente. De hecho, pareciera que este nivel me perteneciera desde siempre. Me siento dueña de él — un matiz lleno de orgullo y soberbia adornó sus facciones. Guardó silencio unos segundos para que el cerebro de su padre pudiera procesar la información que recibían sus oídos. Cuando estimó que le había dado un tiempo prudente para ello, continuó —: Era inconsciente del fantástico poder que recorre mis venas. ¿Sabes?, tengo la teoría de que la genética me ha beneficiado mucho más de lo que yo misma soñé. Sé que a Gohan le costó alcanzar esta transformación, pero en cambio mi hermano y Goten lograron fácilmente este nivel. ¿Por qué? —cuestionó, pero continuó enseguida sin dar chance a responder —: Mientras más poderosos se hacían Goku y tú, también aumentaba el poder que le heredarían a sus hijos. Esa es la clave de todo. La prueba está en que a Gohan lo concibieron cuando Goku todavía no era super saiyajin. Pero en cambio Goten y mi hermano tuvieron la fortuna de ser procreados cuando ustedes ya tenían ese nivel. Por eso es que yo tengo una ventaja sobre todos ellos... por haberme concebido cuando ya habías alcanzado el nivel dos, es lógico que yo tenga mucho más potencial que Trunks. De la genética se hereda lo bueno... y lo malo también... — lo último que dijo, lo dijo con evidentes segundas intenciones; con soterradas intenciones. Fue una indirecta muy directa, por extraño que sonara.

El guerrero quedó mudo, como si le hubiera dado un calambre en su lengua. La explicación que Bra atribuía a la genética sonaba perfectamente razonable. Quizás incluso podía ser cierto que ella tenía más potencial que Trunks. Pero aún así, era demasiado pronto como para aceptarlo de buenas a primeras. No dio palabra alguna hasta que ella interrumpió sus pensamientos en manera desafiante.

— Bien, ¿te parece si entrenamos ahora? — dijo con una voz que desplegaba tintes claros de soberbia.

Resultaba increíble, su propia hija lo estaba retando con una temeridad abismal. Sin proponérselo, recordó la situación similar que vivió con Trunks cuando todavía era un niño: en aquella ocasión tuvo que desafiarlo para que lo golpeara, ofreciéndole el premio de ir a un parque de diversiones para motivarlo. Sin embargo, ella no necesitaba un premio siquiera, estaba comiendo ansias por golpearlo. Lo podía leer en todo su semblante tal como se lee un libro abierto, pues tal deseo lo tenía impreso a fuego en sus azulados iris.

Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro como si quisiera recuperarse de un fuerte mareo. Podría haber dado esa impresión, pero lo cierto era que se quería quitar la inútil sorpresa de encima de una vez por todas. Finalmente lo consiguió. Volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, listo y dispuesto para tener una batalla.

— Golpéame... si puedes — la desafió, presuntuoso. El guerrero orgulloso y altanero de toda la vida que poseía una seguridad digna de alabanza había regresado desde el abismo en que había caído.

Ella provocó tal sonrisa en su boca que los caninos relucieron por encima de sus labios, destacando el blanco por sobre el carmesí.

— De acuerdo, papá. Pero no te quejes si te duele mucho el golpe — advirtió con toda la seguridad del mundo. Estaba completamente convencida de sus palabras, como Bulma lo estaría de que la Tierra gira alrededor del sol.

— No te ilusiones, mocosa — advirtió agresivo, amenazante como lo sería con cualquiera —. Transformarte en super saiyajin es una cosa, que logres golpearme es solo una utopía.

Bra relamió sus labios ante el desafío. Vegeta, azotado en su mente por una corriente, recordó cuando hizo el mismo gesto cuando mató a su compañero de toda la vida, Nappa. ¿Por qué recordó justo ese momento?

— Si tan seguro estás de que no podré golpearte, apostemos por ello — propuso tranquilamente.

El príncipe alzó su ceja derecha como primera reacción. Como segunda contestó:

— ¿Qué cosa, mocosa? — la intriga fue quien habló por él.

— Si con un golpe yo logro tenerte de rodillas, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga. Claro que los dos estaremos en el primer nivel. Si usas el segundo yo no tendría posibilidades.

"¿De rodillas?", pensó él enseguida sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Bra debía tenerse mucha confianza como para creer que podría tener de rodillas a alguien que había dedicado toda su vida al arte de luchar.

— Bah, esa apuesta no tiene ningún sentido mocosa. Nunca en tu vida podrías conseguir tal cosa — se burló como si hubiera escuchado la mayor tontería en años. Sí, ahí estaba una vez más su soberbia induciéndolo a un error que después podría lamentar; tal como sucedió años atrás con Cell. Pero su orgullo era como aquel estudiante que reprobaba una y otra vez, simplemente no era capaz de aprender — ¿Pero qué obtendré yo cuando gane la apuesta? — inquirió expectante.

— Si tú ganas yo haré lo que tú quieras — contestó sin demora el premio que su progenitor obtendría. La seguridad que despedía era tan magistral como intensa; como un jugador de póker que posee una escala imperial.

El saiya vaciló por unos breves segundos. No conocía el poder de su hija, pero a juzgar de la enorme seguridad que desplegaba podía deducir que no era poco. No tendría problemas en doblegarla si usaba el segundo nivel, pero el no utilizarlo fue una cláusula que ella hábilmente puso como condición. Si ella se atrevía a apostar sin vacilar era por qué confiaba en que lograría ponerlo de rodillas de un golpe. Nadie apostaría para perder. Definitivamente no.

— ¿Es un trato? — apresuró la respuesta que tardaba en llegar; era muy obvio que Vegeta estaba dudándola, así que sabía perfectamente que carta jugar para convencerlo: provocar su gran orgullo — ¿o acaso tienes miedo?

— ¿Miedo? — reaccionó como si le hubiera recibido el peor de los insultos. Su faz enseguida adoptó el cariz de una grave ofensa.

— Por supuesto, si no lo tuvieras no te lo pensarías tanto. Temes que una chiquilla sin ninguna experiencia sea capaz de golpearte a pesar de que tú lleves toda una vida entrenando — explicó con voz tan tranquila, tan calma, tan parsimoniosa, que parecía la de alguien que sabe que tiene el control de todo a su alrededor.

— Mocosa insolente — hizo hervir indignación a través de todos sus poros —. Me parece que te he malcriado demasiado consintiendo tus caprichos desde niña. Esta vez tendré que darte una lección por tu propio bien. Está bien, es un trato. Si logras ponerme de rodillas, aunque sea un breve instante, haré lo que me pidas.

Bra se dio por satisfecha sonriendo una vez más. Vegeta hizo crujir sus nudillos, preparándose para pelear de una vez por todas. Sin perder tiempo lanzó lejos su camiseta, la cual al chocar contra el piso provocó un pequeño cráter gracias al peso incrementado de gravedad. Evidentemente, la ropa también se veía afectada por ese aumento de doscientas cincuenta veces. Enseguida, el orgulloso guerrero ascendió al primer nivel del super saiyajin, produciendo las consecuentes ondas de choque.

— Es un trato entonces, tendré que arrodillarte de un solo golpe— su lengua hizo un círculo por sobre de sus labios, relamiéndose como un vampiro lo haría antes de succionar sangre —. Después no te quejes cuando lo consiga, papá. Un trato es un trato y espero que tengas el honor de cumplirlo — sonaba tan segura de sí misma, tan confiada que Vegeta no pudo hacer menos que sorprenderse. Esa mocosa le estaba recordando a sí mismo y a su arrogancia cuando tenía su edad. Frunció el ceño como nunca antes; era inevitable hacerlo. Su niña lucía una confianza desmedida y sobresaliente.

Cuando desafió a Trunks, su hijo logró rozarlo a pesar de todo. Esa vez le devolvió un golpe en plena cara al sentirse amenazado. Fue algo completamente instintivo, pues era la reacción natural de un guerrero reaccionar ante un golpe. ¿Entonces haría lo mismo con su princesa consentida si estuviera cerca de acertar sus puños en él? ¿La golpearía con la vehemencia que se estaba buscando?

Como si no fuera suficiente, otra duda azotó su mente como el filo de una navaja al rojo vivo. El premio de la apuesta fue especificado sólo parcialmente... ¿pero qué cosa le pediría su hija si realmente le ganaba la partida?

Bah, ni siquiera valía la pena pensarlo. No tenía ni siquiera una ínfima posibilidad de que lograse tal hazaña. Cierto era que ambos estaban convertidos en super saiyans, pero Bra nunca había tenido algún tipo de entrenamiento. Bastaba aplicarle una llave para inmovilizarla y el combate se terminaría en un dos por tres.

— Sí, es un trato. Aunque no creo en esas estupideces humanas cumpliré lo que te he dicho — aseveró mientras hacía chocar un puño contra la palma del otro.

Bra movió su cuello en círculos como preludio al combate que pronto iniciaría; unos segundos después se lanzó a gran velocidad contra su padre y él no tuvo problemas en esquivarla, haciendo que siguiera de largo. Pero ella se dio media vuelta a velocidad de relámpago, lanzando un par de patadas que el príncipe evitó sin esfuerzo. Sólo con esos dos golpes pudo saber cuál era la velocidad de su rival, así que no vio necesario hacerle la llave con la cual pretendía inmovilizarla. No. La humillaría como lo haría con cualquier rival. Le haría saborear el despreciable sabor de la derrota y le bajaría los humos, tal como habían hecho con él unos cuantos años atrás en un par de ocasiones. Pero a pesar del dolor de esas derrotas, debía admitir que ellas le habían servido para volverse todavía más fuerte. Al verse vencida, ella podría optar por dos caminos muy distintos: renunciar o seguir adelante.

Muy pronto lo sabría.

La impetuosa chica siguió atacando haciendo uso de una velocidad vertiginosa y poco a poco Vegeta pudo advertir que, en cada ataque, la velocidad de su retoño se incrementaba, como un bólido que aumentaba su rapidez a medida que se acelera con la gravedad.

De pronto, se vio obligado a bloquear una patada dirigida al costado izquierdo de su cabeza. El golpe fue lanzado con una violencia que nunca habría esperado de ella. Sintió como sus huesos chillaron con la afrenta física recibida. La verdad nunca pensó que su hija podría ejercer tal nivel de brutalidad en sus golpes. No sólo estaba incrementando la velocidad de sus ataques, también la potencia.

Sólo la humillaría un par de minutos y todo acabaría con una llave magistral. Pero el heredero de la realeza saiyajin ya no estaba tan confiado como antes lo estuvo. Bra había estado por lo menos tres veces muy cerca de acertarle un golpe. Tanto así que pronto vio que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar en ello ni en cómo inmovilizarla sin lastimarla, sólo podía reaccionar ante la rapidez de sus golpes. Algunos los esquivaba, otros se veía obligados a bloquearlos.

"Bien", se dijo para sí cuando logró esquivar dos fugaces puñetazos. Bra usaba a la perfección ambos brazos y eso era muy raro en alguien que nunca había recibido entrenamiento alguno. Al ser diestra su lado izquierdo debía ser más débil, pero no podía entender la arrolladora potencia en sus golpes siniestros. Quizás esa ínfima distracción al pensarlo, fue la que produjo que un puñetazo pasara rozando su mejilla. Un poco de calor sintió en ella, percatándose de que una gota de sangre asomaba por sobre la epidermis. La mocosa sólo con un roce había logrado abrirle una herida, pequeñísima pero herida al fin y al cabo. Y aunque eso seguía sin ser un golpe directo, sino hacía algo pronto lo recibiría. Sí, era el momento de contraatacar o ella realmente terminaría ganando la apuesta. Dispuesto a ello, planeó alejarla con una patada y cuando su retoño contraatacara la golpearía en la boca del estómago para paralizar sus ataques.

Vegeta, efectivamente consumó la mitad de su plan con éxito: de una patada la lanzó al otro extremo de la cámara. La primera parte había sido ejecutada a la perfección. Incluso por un momento pensó que quizás se le había pasado la mano con la potencia, pero al ver como su vástago se levantaba sin problema comprendió que no sólo era rápida y fuerte, también resistía muy bien los golpes.

Sin embargo, la chica no continuó su ataque; en vez de eso se detuvo tranquilamente en el extremo contrario de la cámara. Sonrió misteriosamente.

— Que calor provoca este esfuerzo — se quejó a la vez que usaba sus manos como abanico.

Sin perder tiempo, se sacó la camiseta y la lanzó hacia un costado de la cámara. Al hacer contacto con el suelo, la prenda chocó con la violencia en que lo hacía la capa de Piccolo. La gravedad, doscientos cincuenta veces aumentada, también aumentaba el peso de la ropa a un nivel colosal.

Vegeta le otorgó una mirada llena de disgusto, pero mucho peor fue cuando notó algo que lo sacó de sus casillas: su retoño no tenía un brasier que le cubriera los senos. Abrió sus ojos completamente, confundido y exasperado, sin entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo iba a estar a pecho descubierto? ¿Qué se proponía con eso? ¿Estaba loca o qué? Sin siquiera darse cuenta, en ese mismo momento le estaba mirando los senos. Al percatarse de ello, totalmente incómodo alzó su mirada, sintiéndose sumamente desorientado con la desagradable situación.

— Pónete la camiseta — le ordenó imperante, mirando un punto fijo que le impidiera descender su mirada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a estar como tú? — espetó enojada —. La ropa con gravedad aumentada se convierte en una desventaja — protestó incendiando sus azulados ojos ante lo que consideraba injusto.

— Por si no lo has notado mujercita, yo no tengo senos que cubrir — dijo entre dientes.

— Bah, como si tener tetas o no importara en una batalla — desdeñó ella sin darle ninguna importancia al asunto.

— Te he dicho que lo hagas, obedece de una vez — incrementó el volumen de su voz como si eso sirviera para amedrentarla. Pero en eso estaba totalmente equivocado: Bra no dio señal alguna de hacer caso. En vez de eso, esbozó una sonrisa desafiante.

— No me pienso morir de calor ni tener una maldita desventaja. Si tú puedes estar a pecho descubierto entonces yo también.

— ¡Es diferente! — exclamó indignado hasta el tuétano.

— Para mí no, así que continuemos — la tranquilidad en su voz fue tan profunda como un océano que no dispusiera de luna que lo agitara. Alardeaba una calma total.

— No voy a pelear mientras andas con las tetas al aire, desvergonzada — recriminó duramente, manteniendo firme su mirada en los ojos de su hija.

El semblante de ella adquirió un cariz extraño, inexplicable. Parecía que comenzaba a disfrutar la situación que se había creado. Incluso, delataba sombras de perversión a través de sus adolescentes ojos.

— No sabía que eras tan puritano, papá. Tampoco imaginé que el príncipe saiyajin sería amedrentado por un par de tetas. ¿A qué le temes tanto? — increpó en forma completamente insidiosa.

— Yo no le temo a nada, mocosa — aseveró con notable disgusto.

— ¿Temes ver a tu hija como a una mujer? — insistió, esbozando una media sonrisa que denotaba ápices de soterrado placer con lo recién dicho.

Tanta fue la sorpresa de Vegeta que quedó sin habla un largo instante. Sus labios se separaron el uno del otro, formando la penúltima vocal. Esas palabras causaron severa estridencia en sus oídos, de tal modo que a duras penas logró reaccionar.

— Por supuesto que no, maldita mocosa, es por decencia.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. Pero esta vez la curva en sus labios dejó entrever algo más de trasfondo, algo misterioso y sospechoso al mismo tiempo. Había una especie de atmósfera malsana que se había apoderado de ella. Algo inquietante que despedía su aura. Algo anormal. Perturbador. Sucio.

— ¿A qué le temes? ¿Tan parecida soy a mi madre? —sus ojos emitieron destellos brillantes por el doquier de sus células —. Es normal que te sientas incómodo, tranquilo papá. Después de todo soy idéntica a tu mujer, pero con la ventaja de ser mucho más joven... — su tono fue sugerente, casi seductivo.

El saiya de pura cepa parpadeó repetidas veces con absoluta sorpresa. Indescriptible era lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Qué rayos estaba insinuando su pequeña?

— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? — verbalizó esos pensamientos que atacaban su mente peor que cualquier puñetazo. La vorágine de desconcertantes sensaciones estaban más cerca de golpearlo de lo que Bra había estado en toda la pelea.

Siempre se quiere encontrar un significado a lo que sucede, por una razón o por otra. Mucho más en una situación inquietante como esta. Pero a veces ese significado simplemente no existe o no se puede encontrar por más que se busque. Y eso precisamente le sucedió a Vegeta.

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos, provocando un voluntario suspenso. Luego habló con un tono tan calmo que nadie se hubiera imaginado que tan sólo momentos antes había estado peleando a pleno poder.

— ¿Conoces el complejo de Electra? — preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de las paredes de la cámara. Aunque mantenía prudente distancia parecía estar acechando a su padre, como un animal carnívoro a punto de atacar a su presa.

El príncipe, sin poder espantar la confusión que lo había poseído, no dio contestación alguna.

Ante el silencio de su padre, Bra prosiguió.

— Es un concepto psicológico similar al complejo de Edipo, pero en versión femenina. Leyendo sobre psicología leí que era normal que una hija se sintiera atraída por su padre de manera inconsciente en la niñez, pues es la primera figura masculina que conoce y aquella que moldeará sus gustos para el futuro. Según Freud es una etapa infantil que se supera... — hizo una larga pausa antes de proseguir — ... pero en algunos casos no...

El hombre quedó atónito y confuso al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué diablos le estaba diciendo ella? No sabía qué pensar realmente. Estaba desconcertado como un tiburón lo estaría en tierra firme o un tigre en el mar abierto. Pero si estaba interpretando bien esas palabras, sobre todo las últimas... acaso eso significaba que...

— ¿Te gustan mis pechos? — interrumpió ella sus pensamientos, suavizando su voz a una mucho más melodiosa de lo normal. Tomó sus senos, uno en cada mano, y los alzó a la vista de su padre con total desparpajo.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa y qué tipo de tono era ese? ¿Acaso de verdad se le estaba insinuando? ¿Su propia hija se le estaba insinuando sexualmente? Sintió una repulsión natural sólo con pensar tal cosa. No, no podía ser cierto. De ningún modo. Él estaba malinterpretando las cosas. Bra era su niña, su hija, su ángel. No sería capaz de hacer tal cosa ni en diez vidas. Sí, así era; así debía ser. ¿Pero por qué diablos estaba haciendo eso?

— Bra, no sé que diablos está sucediendo contigo pero no estás actuando normal — renegó moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha; sus ojos rellenos de grave preocupación.

— No has contestado mi pregunta... ¿te gustan mis senos? — insistió, desdibujando totalmente la expresión de su padre.

Vegeta lidió con muchas cosas tortuosas a través de toda su existencia. Enemigos terribles, derrotas humillantes, hasta torturas brindadas por Freezer cuando se le rebelaba, pero nunca, jamás en toda su vida, imaginó que tendría que enfrentar insinuaciones de su hija. Podría haber lidiado con cualquier cosa, pero con eso simplemente no tenía modo de reacción. La sorpresa estaba cubriendo con una espesa bruma su quicio.

Ella, de algún modo inexplicable, no era la misma. Quiso pensar e insistió en la idea de que él era quien estaba malinterpretando las cosas, pero si ella mostraba sus senos de esa forma ante su propio padre resultaba claro que se había salido completamente de una escala de normalidad.

— Para ganar al enemigo vale todo — puntualizó de repente —. Incluso los pechos pueden servir de distracción, tal y como está pasando contigo...

Ni siquiera terminó de resonar el eco de esas últimas palabras en sus oídos cuando sin previo aviso, el saiya de pura cepa se quedó sin aire de la nada. De la nada misma. No había visto absolutamente nada, ni siquiera sintió un golpe. Fue cuando se inclinó que pudo ver un puño incrustado en la boca de su estómago. Era el puño de su hija que había aprovechado su guardia baja, como un ladrón lo haría en un hogar sin personas. Se había lanzado al ritmo febril de sus ansias de sangre. El golpe fue tan fuerte que sintió una voraz corriente eléctrica que atravesó su estómago hasta llegar a la garganta, retorciendo todo lo recorrido con un movimiento violento. Por un momento, pensó que vomitaría todo lo que recién había desayunado.

Cayó de rodillas dando arcadas, sin entender cómo la chica que era su hija había logrado dejarlo en ese patético estado. Trató de respirar, de oxigenar sus pulmones pero no logró hacerlo. Se había convertido en un asmático atacado por la falta de aire. Por azar y sin intención, vio las botas de Bra, unas parecidas a las suyas, que estaban de pie, a su vera, sin moverse. Por inercia miró hacia arriba y la vio cruzada de brazos y con una media sonrisa terrible. Su semblante ardía, desprendía fuego a través de sus células cual dragón con ansias de incinerar todo a su paso.

Pero lo más perturbador de todo era la mirada que poseía... una mirada que le recordó a quién fue él en el pasado. Al asesino inmisericorde sin piedad. Al sádico homicida que alguna vez fue.

De pronto, Bra hizo todavía más horrible su sonrisa. Una demencialmente esquizofrénica, una expresión demoníaca de la malignidad misma. El mal se había adueñado de esos intensos labios carmesí. El mismísimo infierno se hizo presente a través de su boca.

Por un momento, Vegeta sintió que no era su hija quien estaba en ese cuerpo, sino alguien más que estaba determinado a matarlo. Sin embargo, la energía, de alguna extraña manera, seguía siendo la misma de siempre. La de su amada hija, sin lugar a dudas. Pero entonces, ¿por qué su cuerpo le gritaba que había algo tétrico en ella?

La preocupación poseyó sus ojos ébano. El dolor en su estómago fue tan profundo que sintió como si alguien hubiera taladrado sus entrañas. Seguía respirando como un asmático por la falta de aire provocada.

— Te dije que te arrodillaría... — siseó como una serpiente —, sólo das lástima; debería matarte por débil, insecto— señaló Bra ensombreciendo el tono de su voz al punto que llegó a oírse aterrador. La atmósfera que creaba ese semblante, esa energía, era insana, vil. Lo miraba de brazos cruzados, mofándose en su cara de su debilidad. Usando el "insecto" que tantas veces él usó contra sus rivales.

No podía creerlo. Se suponía que pelear con ella sería un juego de niños, pero Bra había cambiado los papeles completamente. ¡Incluso le expresaba su lástima!

¡No! No iba a ser humillado de esa manera. La indignación lo atacó con suprema fuerza, conquistando todo su semblante en cuestión de un segundo. La furia nació desde lo más profundo de su ser, extendiéndose por sus entrañas como la lava de un volcán erupción. Su cólera lo tocaba todo, lo devoraba todo, lo corrompía todo, cual leviatán azotando con sus fauces el mar.

Estalló dando un grito ensordecedor, transformándose en super saiyajin fase dos. El nivel de las ondas expansivas contactaron con todo lo que había alrededor, provocando un ineludible sismo por todo el sector. Las paredes metálicas de la cámara hicieron un chirrido como si garras se deslizaran por ellas.

El dolor de su estómago se extinguió y un odio espectacular nació contra su retoño. Algo que nunca en toda su vida había pensado que pudiera sentir en contra de aquella a quién había criado. La inquina destellaba en sus orbes azabaches como demoníacas esferas ansiosas por emerger del averno. Tomó a su hija del cuello con una brutalidad anormal y la alzó dejándola suspendida en el aire. Ella ni siquiera dio atisbo de reaccionar. De hecho, en vez de chillar o patalear para zafarse, increíblemente sonrió. Sonrió en forma espeluznante.

Vegeta, a pesar de su furia incontenible, no pudo evitar estremecerse interiormente por aquello. Algo estaba pasando con su hija, algo que no podía comprender. La soltó de su agarre, temeroso de haberla lastimado. De haberle apretado su cuello más de la cuenta. Era su hija que tanto amaba y nunca pensó que alguna vez quisiera causarle daño. No lo podía creer. No podía comprender como sus impulsos le exigían que la lastimara de verdad.

Al observarla mejor, Vegeta notó como su agarre había ejercido una presión descomunal. De hecho, en el cuello de su amada hija, las marcas rojas que sus enguantados dedos habían impreso, lucían claramente. Sin embargo, a ella ni siquiera parecía importarle. Simplemente seguía sonriendo de una manera que tenía un matiz trastornado. Parecía estar disfrutando el descontrol momentáneo que había poseído a su padre.

Sin previo aviso, la muchacha le dio un puñetazo salvaje que envió a su contrincante a colisionar contra la pared opuesta de la cámara. A pesar de estar ya en super saiyajin dos, el golpe lo sintió como si fuera lanzando por alguien poseedor de su mismo nivel. Incluso dudó de que Kakarotto pudiera pegarle con tanta potencia. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

Un hilo de sangre brotó de sus labios. Se levantó ahuyentando el pasmo que se adueñó de él y se limpió el líquido vital con su antebrazo. Escrutó a su retoño y la confianza apabullante que ella exhibía lo desconcertó por completo. Alguien que se ve superado en poder no tendría esa tranquilidad de ningún modo.

¿Acaso ella también podía alcanzar el segundo nivel? ¿Acaso era eso lo que le otorgaba ese océano de confianza? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso era una maldita locura. Pero una luz de temor se encendió en los rincones de su alma... ¿y que pasaría si así fuera?

Bra tenía una enorme ventaja sobre Vegeta: él no podría hacerle daño por ser su hija... pero ella en cambio, parecía estar muy dispuesta a hacérselo sin contemplaciones. Algo que, desgraciadamente, en un futuro no muy lejano se repetiría... pero a una escala muchísimo más macabra...

— Pónete la camiseta — ordenó sin estar dispuesto a continuar la pelea. Una premonición le advirtió que no debía seguir de ningún modo o uno de los dos lo terminaría lamentando para siempre —. Si tu objetivo era distraerme lo lograste. Ganaste el desafío — gruñó inevitablemente al aceptar su derrota —. Ahora pónetela — exigió nuevamente con desatada vehemencia.

Caminando tranquilamente, Bra se dirigió al lugar donde su camiseta estaba tirada. La cogió entre sus manos y se la puso sin prisa. Luego giró su cabeza levemente para mirar a su padre de soslayo. Su mirada se hizo penetrante como una afilada daga.

— Esto todavía no se acaba — advirtió la joven fémina.

— Se acaba cuando yo digo que acaba — sentenció Vegeta.

Ella indicó con su dedo índice que no.

— Tendrás que darme una paliza, sólo entonces terminará esto — exigió, extrayendo a su padre de los confusos pensamientos que lo dominaban. Él, como respuesta, abrió un ojo más que el otro por la increíble petición —. Golpéame con todas tus fuerzas — continuó demandando ella —, quiero saber que tan dura es una pelea. Quiero comprobar cuanto dolor tendré que soportar para volverme una verdadera guerrera.

— No lo haré — sentenció tras un par de segundos —. El entrenamiento se acaba aquí. Algo grave está pasando contigo, Bra —. Acto seguido, comenzó a sacarse los guantes dando a entender que saldría del lugar que se había transformado en su templo desde hacía años atrás.

— Oh, sí lo harás... lo harás por las buenas... o por las malas... — amenazó dejando el soslayo para darle la faz en su totalidad. Su expresión se volvió completamente sombría y tenebrosa a la vez.

— Maldita mocosa, no lo haré — repitió a viva voz, totalmente decidido a cumplir lo dicho.

— Entonces tendré que tomar medidas drásticas... no digas después que no te lo advertí.

Él frunció su ceño con preocupación, sin entender a qué se refería con el término "medidas drásticas". Pero la insidia que yacía en ese tono le dejó ver que muy pronto lo sabría.

La adolescente llevó su mano derecha a la muñeca izquierda. La tomó, la aprisionó y con un violento movimiento la fracturó en un santiamén. Hizo muecas de severo dolor, mas no dio grito alguno. Todo eso en cuestión de un par de segundos.

Su padre quedó enmudecido totalmente por la abrumadora sorpresa. No pudo creer que los huesos de su niña sonaran como astillas crepitando en una fogata. Tampoco pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. La mano lesionada de su hija colgaba sin vida, como un inmóvil péndulo al que se le acabó la batería. Esto debía ser una pavorosa pesadilla, un horrible sueño del cual quería despertar. Pero su anhelo no podía ser cumplido. No era una pesadilla sino la cruda realidad. Bra, sin darle tiempo a procesar las tesituras de su mente, comenzó a acumular energía en la mano que todavía tenía sana y se apuntó al vientre dispuesta a atravesarlo con premura. Sólo entonces, el corazón desbocado de Vegeta fue capaz de reaccionar con un grito desesperado:

— ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?

— Si no eres capaz de darme una golpiza entonces yo haré algo mucho peor... — dicho esto, la energía en su mano empezó a emitir ráfagas de luz parpadeantes. La tensión del ambiente podía cortarse como si fuera una hoja de papel.

El guerrero supo que ella se perforaría el vientre sin dudarlo, tal como se fracturó la muñeca de horrible manera segundos antes. No tenía más opción que cumplir su petición, puesto que no era lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar a frenar sus lunáticas intenciones.

— ¡Espera maldita sea! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres entonces lo haré! ¡Te daré una paliza que no olvidarás en toda tu miserable vida! — gritó lleno de cólera mientras cerraba sus puños, los cuales expelieron algunos rayos eléctricos por la frustración. De mala gana, se ajustó los guantes nuevamente y escupió al suelo con desprecio. Esa era su forma de decir cuanto aborrecía la idea que había recibido.

Ella, como respuesta, sonrió satisfecha. Poco a poco el brillante destello de su blanca mano se fue desvaneciendo, tal como los colores lo hacen en la oscuridad.

— Pero antes de todo quiero saber el motivo de tu petición — exigió imperativo hasta la médula —. ¿Qué demonios te propones con esto?

— No hay preguntas, sólo dame la golpiza y tendrás respuesta — aseveró ella, nuevamente apuntando su mano sana contra el vientre, haciéndole ver que lo tenía completamente en jaque. Nada podía hacer en contra. Sólo era un animal de circo que debía acatar instrucciones.

El saiya perteneciente a la realeza gruñó como un esclavo enjaulado. Se sentía aún peor que ese ejemplo. No tenía manera de evitar la coacción que ella le imponía vilmente.

No tenía más remedio, de modo que le daría lo que ella misma estaba pidiendo. No había tiempo que perder así que no lo perdió: ni un segundo pasó antes de que Bra sintiera un violento golpe en el abdomen, uno muy similar al que ella le había propinado antes a su progenitor.

Escupió saliva mezclada con sangre y su respiración se cortó por unos cuantos segundos. A pesar del dolor que recorría su cuerpo como llamaradas quemando una casa, todo su semblante irradió felicidad. Sí, estaba feliz. Y lo estaría todavía más cuando recibiera más golpes devastadores. Era como si el peor masoquismo la hubiera poseído. Cuando por fin consiguió aire para poder hacer trabajar sus cuerdas vocales en forma inteligible, no dudó en decir lo siguiente:

— ¿Eso es todo? Mi madre golpea más fuerte que tú.

Vegeta sabía que lo estaba provocando, sabía que quería herirle el orgullo...

— Apuesto que Goku golpea más fuerte... y seguramente también es mucho más hombre que tú...

Pero aún sabiéndolo, no pudo evitar sentirse humillado con tales palabras. La maldita chiquilla quería sacarlo de quicio hasta obtener los niveles más salvajes de su ser. ¿Pero qué rayos buscaba con ello? ¿Qué rayos deseaba? A pesar de la enorme furia que le estaba provocando la impotencia, logró contenerse a duras penas. De otro modo, si caía en las afrentas que ella hábilmente ejercía, podría perder el control.

¿Era eso acaso lo que buscaba? ¿Que perdiera el control?

Decidió no seguir pensando y continuar el ataque que la híbrida tanto deseaba. A pesar de la virulencia indudable de sus golpes, conscientemente frenaba su poder para no lastimarla más de la cuenta. Sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta de lo que acontecía. Sin mediar empatía alguna hacia su padre, hizo fluir la peor amenaza que un padre puede recibir:

— Si no me atacas con todo tu poder me voy a matar ahora mismo, insecto.

No fue solamente la amenaza en sí lo que perturbó a Vegeta sino la forma en que la dijo. De ella brotó una voz gutural, espectral, casi sobrenatural... una voz que a su padre le costó reconocer como perteneciente a su hija. Era una voz siniestra, distorsionada, demoníaca, que parecía provenir de otra dimensión más que de esta.

Una voz capaz de asustar hasta al mismísimo príncipe saiyajin era increíble, pero Vegeta tuvo que apelar a la fuerza de su orgullo para no espantarse como un crío. Perder a su hija le infundió un temor infernal, diabólico, siniestro a más no poder. Tanto fue el miedo que se vio obligado a dar un hondo suspiro, intentando tranquilizar los nervios agitados de su cuerpo. El susodicho le estaba suplicando desesperado que bajara los niveles de adrenalina que estaba surtiendo o terminaría en un colapso nervioso. Debía tranquilizarse. _Debía_ hacerlo.

Nunca suspiraba, pero esta vez necesitaba desahogarse de tantas emociones malsanas. Fue entonces que entendió que la sometía a golpes ahora mismo o no habría una Bra para contar la historia.

— Estás como una cabra, Bra — se limitó a decir ante la visceral locura que presenciaba.

La golpeó repetidas veces, una y otra vez ante sus exigencias y ofensas. Ya no tenía dudas de que ella deseaba descontrolarlo después de todas las cosas hirientes que le decía. Vegeta nunca había tenido que ejercer el autocontrol de esta manera. Había aprendido a desarrollarlo hasta cierto punto cuando salía con su hijo o con Bulma a lugares públicos donde estaban molestos humanos. Como vivo paradigma de la misantropía, tenía que ejercer tranquilidad para no matarlos a todos. Pero tener que resistir para no romperle todos los huesos a su hija cuando ella le propinaba graves ofensas era una prueba que le costó superar.

Sin embargo, lo hizo.

Le dio una golpiza terrible, empero, siempre cuidó de no lastimar más la dañada mano de su niña, ni tampoco de provocarle una lesión fatal.

Le había dado la paliza que ella misma le había pedido. De alguna extraña manera, el aura maligna que antes destellaba por todo su semblante se fue tan pronto como había llegado.

La vio tendida en el suelo como un estropajo destrozado, quejándose por el dolor. Sin embargo, más dolor estaba sintiendo él. Eso era indudable. Su pequeña podría estar padeciendo un sufrir incalculable físicamente, pero él estaba viviendo lo mismo espiritualmente. Su amada niña tendría que estar en total reposo un par de semanas o incluso un mes para recuperarse de semejantes golpes, lesiones y magulladuras. Y la fractura de su muñeca tomaría mucho más tiempo para sanar.

— ¿Por qué me obligaste a esto Bra? ¿Por qué? — dijo lleno de congoja al ver el estado en que la había dejado. Se arrodilló a su vera con los poros sudorosos por la preocupación. Vegeta podía ser un glaciar de frialdad cuando se lo proponía, pero Bra era su talón de Aquiles. Invocar frialdad cuando su nena yacía en esas lamentables condiciones era una proeza inalcanzable.

El cien por ciento saiyajin dio la orden para que la gravedad bajara a la escala terrícola. Finalmente, toda esta locura había terminado.

La chica perdió la transformación de super saiyajin y su padre no demoró en tomarla en sus brazos para llevarla a casa. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Bulma lo que había pasado? Ella, al ver el estado calamitoso de su pequeña, no querría ni escucharlo y le echaría la culpa de todo. Le recriminaría el haber sido tan bruto como para dejar a Bra en ese estado y estaría enojada con él quizás por cuanto tiempo.

Bah, que así fuera si le daba la gana. De momento, lo único que le preocupaba era el estado de salud de su hija. Abrió la puerta de su cámara usando el comando de voz y ya fuera, apenas dados unos pasos, Bra indicó con su dedo un punto en el césped que rodeaba el templo. Lo hizo así porque ni siquiera podía hablar ya.

¿Pero qué cosa estaba indicando?

Vegeta entendió que ella quería algo de allí, así que la acercó a donde deseaba. Allí, una cajita de metal destelló gracias a los rayos de sol matutinos. La chica, con su mano no lesionada, cogió el recipiente a duras penas, lo abrió y de allí extrajo algo que hizo saltar los ojos de Vegeta como vivaces pumas.

El saiya quedó abrumado por el asombro. Así que eso era lo que ella deseaba. ¿Acaso lo tenía planeado todo desde un principio?

Bra masticó el particular alimento con las ínfimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Incluso mover sus mandíbulas le costaba un enorme esfuerzo. Pero no pasaron más de diez segundos para que todo eso quedara en el olvido. Sus ojos recobraron el brillo de la vida a la vez que todo su semblante hacía lo mismo. Su cuerpo se recuperaba de todas las heridas como si nunca las hubiese tenido. Volvía a ser la chica que él conoció desde niña. Volvía a tener esa mirada sin oscuridad que era capaz de derretir su frío corazón.

De pronto, una sonrisa tierna se forjó en su reestablecida cara. A la par de ello, incluso su mano dislocada que parecía sin vida, adoptó nuevamente su posición normal.

La semilla del ermitaño que estratégicamente había guardado, surtió completo y total efecto. Bra se puso de pie e hizo unos cuantos ejercicios, lanzando golpes al aire a una velocidad que el ojo humano no hubiera podido ver ni en cien intentos. Tras esto, le dirigió una complacida mirada a su progenitor.

— Gracias papá... ahora soy mucho más fuerte gracias a ti. Los saiyas nos volvemos más fuertes después de recuperarnos de una devastadora paliza. Aunque claro, eso tú ya lo debes saber de sobra — dibujó una linda sonrisa cómplice en su faz.

Vegeta quedó con la boca abierta como si fuera a tragar un inmenso pedazo de carne. ¿Era eso lo que ella buscó desde un principio? ¿Era eso?

— Me hiciste creer que deseabas matarte... para así darte la paliza que de otro modo nunca te habría dado...

Él quedo anonadado; mudo, sordo, y si alguien le hubiese dicho que había perdido el resto de sus sentidos también lo habría creído. Había llegado al pináculo de la sorpresa. El mutismo en el lugar fue tal que un alfiler chocando contra el suelo hubiera sido plenamente audible. No podía creer que su hija hubiera planeado todo desde el principio. Desde el desayuno, en el mismísimo momento en que le pidió ser entrenada, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería.

Lo había planeado todo. Lo supo todo sin ningún margen de error. Semillas de sanación no habían hace mucho tiempo ya; resultaba obvio que Bra guardó aquella como precaución en caso de emergencia, pero la usó en esta ocasión para hacerse rápidamente más fuerte. Vegeta, por el otro lado, nunca conservó alguna pues las gastó todas en sus salvajes entrenamientos.

— No creas que realmente pienso todo eso que te dije... — interrumpió sus pensamientos adoptando su cariz más angelical — por supuesto que no papá y te doy mis más sinceras disculpas. Sólo lo hice para enfurecerte y así obtener mi respectiva paliza. También lamento mucho esas cosas que hice respecto a mis pechos, quizás se me pasó la mano y mis acciones fueron demasiado lejos... lo siento mucho en verdad. No pienses que soy una descarada o pervertida, lo que pasa es que era la única manera de desconcentrarte lo suficiente como para darle su merecido a ese soberbio corazón que tienes... después de todo hay que distraer al rival, ¿no?

Su voz sumisa y sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que contenía sin liberar, podrían convencer a cualquiera. Y más aún teniendo en cuenta que quien estaba en frente era su padre que tanto la amaba. Simplemente él no pudo contrariar sus argumentos. Era su niña consentida, después de todo.

— Para mí siempre serás el mejor — le guiñó un ojo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, un beso sin malicia alguna. Era claro que su pequeña volvía a ser la misma de siempre.

La vio marcharse muy contenta mientras tarareaba una alegre melodía. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría haber imaginado que minutos antes había hecho amenazas de un calibre difícil de imaginar y aún más difícil de comprender.

El peso de sus pensamientos sobrepasó a Vegeta. Un alud de emociones confusas estaba trastocando las redes de su mente. Realmente no sabía qué pensar o qué conclusión sacar. No había análisis que resultara efectivo ante una situación tan extraña como la recién vivida.

Esas palabras tan hirientes y esa intención sexual, aunque supuestamente fingidas, no eran propias de una chica de dieciséis años... ¿o tal vez sí? Muchas veces escuchó de Bulma que la juventud estaba cada vez peor, y aunque no sabía nada del resto de adolescentes humanos no creía que llegaran a esos límites.

Bra había jugado con él completamente. Total y absolutamente. El príncipe saiyajin se había transformado en su juguete, en su marioneta.

¿Pero cómo era posible tal suceso? Era él quien jugaba siempre con sus víctimas, era él quien siempre tenía el control de la situación, pero las cosas esta vez se tornaron drásticamente a pesar de ello. Resultaba muy claro que Bra, por todo lo recién visto, podía ser más fría y calculadora que él. Incluso su astucia podía ser superior a la suya propia. A fin de cuentas, ella era la mezcla genética de Bulma y él. Y como si hubiera sido decidido por dioses, parecía haber sacado lo mejor de ambos.

Lo mejor de ambos...

A partir de esa premisa, la pavorosa pregunta que surgía se hacía tan ineludible como la muerte misma... ¿habría sacado también lo peor?

Su heredera era definitivamente la alquimia perfecta: la brillante inteligencia de Bulma, unida a la inmensa fuerza de él. Y la frialdad con qué Bra podía hacer uso de ambas cosas podía dar escalofríos de terrible espanto. Engendraba un temor muy real. Pensarlo le provocó una mala vibra que recorrió su columna vertebral como una melodía macabra...

Si se lo propusiera, Bra podía ser alguien muy peligrosa.

Mucho más peligrosa y aterradora que nadie más...

* * *

Continuará.


	8. VIII

Hola! Nuevo capítulo en que una vez más les agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews, nunca me cansaré de agradecerles pues son ustedes quienes me motivan a continuarlo :) Este capi se dividirá en dos partes que espero les gusten. Por supuesto, también recomiendo altamente leerlo de noche para tener una experiencia más amena.

Disfrútenlo :D

* * *

 _ **Infierno de Sangre, Octavo Capítulo.**_

* * *

Bulma terminó despertando por los temblores que habían sacudido Capsule Corporation. A pesar de ello, no se preocupó pues intuyó que Vegeta se había entusiasmado más de la cuenta entrenando. No era primera vez que pasaba y estaba segura que tampoco sería la última. Lo bueno es que de todas formas, a pesar de la interrupción de su sueño, se sentía descansada. Quizás no había dormido la cantidad suficiente, pero si muy profundamente. La calidad del sueño que tuvo fue lo que lo hizo reparador.

Miró el reloj y vio que marcaba las nueve y treinta tres minutos. Dubitó entre levantarse o intentar seguir durmiendo, pero finalmente decidió levantarse de una vez, puesto que no era alguien a quien le gustara dormir hasta tarde.

Frotó sus ojos para librarlos de legañas y echó un vistazo hacia el ventanal para apreciar la belleza de la bruñida mañana. Entonces dio cuenta de algo peculiar: uno de los dos sillones en el cuarto apuntaba hacia ella, como si alguien la hubiera estado observando mientras dormía.

Echó una sonrisa. — Vegeta... — la amplió aún más. Varias veces, cuando despertaba, había sorprendido a su esposo mirándola embelesado mientras dormía. Pero era la primera vez que lo hacía desde el sillón.

Fue hacia el armario empotrado en la pared y buscó su bata favorita para levantarse; aquella con la cual le gustaba servirse el sabroso desayuno. Curiosamente, no la encontró. Frunció el ceño extrañada, pues no recordaba haberla puesto entre la ropa para lavar. Sólo hacía un par de días que la había sacado de la lavadora, de modo que no era necesario hacerlo nuevamente. Rebuscó, trajinando en todos los rincones del armario, pero simplemente no pudo encontrarla.

— Vaya, que raro... — se dijo a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza. Luego, meditabunda, puso el índice derecho en sus labios. Tras unos cuantos segundos decidió no darle más importancia al asunto, quizás la había dejado en su laboratorio o en algún otro lado sin que lo recordase. — Ya aparecerá... — se dijo conforme, mientras tomaba otra bata como reemplazo de su favorita.

Hecho esto, fue hacia la ducha y se dio un delicioso baño.

Fue más tarde, cuando se dirigió a la mesa de desayuno, que vio a Bra con faz alegre tomándose una humeante chocolatada. Estaba muy bien vestida, con una blusa negra con botones dorados y un pantalón marrón oscuro correctamente ceñido; para rematar el juego, en sus pies llevaba unas botitas negras con un tacón moderado. Era evidente que se dispondría a salir pronto.

— Hola mamá, ¿qué tal? — saludó muy contenta, irradiaba entusiasmo por todos los poros de su piel.

— Vaya, debe ser la primera vez en meses que te veo un sábado levantada temprano, hija — comentó ella muy divertida.

— Sí, es que voy a salir hoy — continuó el mismo tono jocoso de su madre.

— ¿A dónde?

— A ver a Trunks. Quizás vayamos al cine, hace tiempo que no salgo con mi hermano — señaló con un dejo de ilusión en su voz.

Bulma formó una sonrisa enorme.

— ¡Ah que bueno! — exclamó al instante — yo justo ayer estuve preocupada por él. De hecho iba a llamarlo dentro de poco, pero si dices que vas a verlo entonces envíale un millón de saludos de mi parte. También dile que se pase un fin de semana por acá. Hace tiempo que no viene a saludarnos. El trabajo pesado no es excusa para ausentarse tanto tiempo de ver a su familia — su voz quisiera o no, salió con tono de reproche, como si él estuviera allí con ella. Estaba quejándose en su estilo, ese del que sólo Bulma Brief podía hacer alarde.

— Claro, mamá. Eso haré — consintió guiñándole un ojo.

La de más edad tomó la tetera, dispuesta a servirse en la taza que Bra ya había preparado para ella. Fue entonces que, por azar, vio las marcas rojizas que su hija lucía en el cuello. Estaban disminuidas gracias a la milagrosa semilla del ermitaño, pero igual seguían notándose.

— ¿Y esas marcas? — preguntó variando su voz tranquila hacia una preocupada.

— ¿Se notan? —dijo algo sorprendida— Es que estuve entrenando con papá y su entusiasmo se le fue de las manos —arguyó tranquilamente.

— ¿Entrenando? — cuestionó asombrada, abriendo más los zafiros que tenía por ojos y que sus hijos tuvieron la fortuna de heredar.

— Sí —confirmó con una sonrisa —, ya era hora que aflorara mi sangre saiyajin después de tanto tiempo.

Su madre la miró fijamente, enorgulleciéndose de su retoño. Pero no podía evitar formular la siguiente pregunta: — ¿Te trató bien tu padre? — tintes de preocupación lanzaron sus ojos.

— Es un entrenamiento, es normal que quede alguna marca — lo excusó ella; luego llevó otro sorbo de chocolatada a su boca. Su faz hizo una mueca de deliciosa satisfacción.

— Bueno, sí — aceptó ella. Vegeta siempre salía con heridas y manchas amoratadas —. Pero si vas a salir deberías ponerte un pañuelo en el cuello para disimularlas. O una bufanda.

— ¿Cómo haces tú con los chupones que te hace papá? — preguntó divertida mientras sacaba la punta de la lengua.

Bulma primero abrió los ojos, luego no pudo evitar sonreír con el comentario.

— Sí — le afirmó, dejando el pudor de lado. Bra ya era grande así que no valía la pena negárselo.

La mini-Bulma dio el último sorbo y llevó la taza al lavabo, en donde la fregó y enjuagó. Luego la puso en el objeto que servía de secador.

— Bueno mamá, ya me voy. Iré por una bufanda a mi cuarto y me voy donde mi hermanito. Qué tengas un lindo día — se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

— Cuídate hija, y no olvides darle mis saludos a Trunks — le dio un tierno pero efusivo abrazo antes que se fuera.

Poco después que la puerta cerrándose indicase la salida de Bra, Vegeta entró por el pasillo. Sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a notar su presencia, Bulma lo encaró desde lejos, alzando la voz para que la escuchase:

— Vegeta, como se te ocurre apretarle el cuello a nuestra niña de esa forma. Ella no es una bestia como tú — lo recriminó duramente, manos firmes en sus caderas —. Debes tener más cuidado.

Pensó que su esposo le discutiría como era su costumbre y que tendrían una habitual pelea matinal, de hecho la estaba buscando, pero nada de eso aconteció. El saiya poseía un aire ausente, abstraído de lo que lo rodeaba aunque una de esas cosas fuera su propia mujer. Su semblante desprendía preocupación y su cara no dudaba en mostrar abiertamente du desorientación.

Ella acentuó su mirada y lo examinó concienzudamente. No era nada normal verle ese talante al príncipe. — ¿Qué te pasa hombre? — se animó a preguntar, olvidando de plano su rabieta anterior.

El príncipe por fin notó su presencia y la miró de reojo antes de contestar. Su cara desdibujada todavía no huía de su perfil.

— ¿No te has percatado de algo extraño en Bra? — preguntó él con voz que deseaba ser inexpresiva, lográndola a medias.

— ¿Lo dices porque te pidió entrenar? — dedujo la razón de su pregunta.

— Puede ser — dejó la respuesta en el aire, cosa que nunca hacía. Si se trataba de él era un sí o un no, pero nunca algo tan ambiguo como "puede ser". Aquello llamó mucho la atención de Bulma.

— Es normal Vegeta —adjudicó esa expresión poco común a la petición de entrenamiento —, la niña tiene dieciséis años y no es extraño que quiera experimentar cosas nuevas. La adolescencia es una etapa complicada.

— Si es así entonces es más complicada de lo que esperaba... — dijo para sí. Trunks vino a su mente, pues con él no había tenido que vivir nunca algo tan extraño como lo que recién había vivido con su hija.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — cuestionó pensando que la respuesta iba para ella, como era lógico suponer.

— Por nada, mujer — zanjó el asunto de una vez. Si Bulma no había encontrado nada irregular en Bra, entonces era él quien debía estar equivocándose. Eso quiso pensar para no darle más vueltas al asunto. Así que sin más, comenzó a caminar con dirección al cuarto principal de baño.

— ¿No seguirás entrenando? — no era algo habitual que su esposo dejara su entrenamiento matinal. Aquello la llevó a hacer la pregunta recién formulada.

— No; me daré una pausa — comentó en forma más seca de lo normal —. Aprovecharé de ducharme nuevamente.

Sin mediar más palabras, el príncipe se fue.

Bulma llevó una mano a su mentón en forma pensativa. Vegeta no se detenía hasta la hora de almuerzo. Lo que estaba haciendo ahora se salía de su rutina completamente. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Sería por qué Bra le había pedido entrenar acaso? Sí, era lo más probable. En fin, su esposo era muy reservado cuando lo deseaba, así que sabía bien que no podría sacarle mayor información al respecto. Pero de todas formas lo intentaría más adelante; quizás en la hora del almuerzo estaría un poco más "vulnerable", por así decirlo.

Todavía pensaba en la actitud de Vegeta cuando el sonido del teléfono celular la interrumpió. Fue hacia su cuarto a buscarlo al velador, lo tomó y oprimió la pantalla táctil para responder la llamada. En el auricular sonó la voz de alguien muy conocido por ella. La reconoció enseguida, pues eran amigos desde hacía incontables años. La masculina voz se percibía algo intranquila, con leves tintes de nerviosismo. O esa impresión le dio a ella al escucharlo.

— Krilin, ¡qué sorpresa! — respondió su saludo entusiasmada — hace tiempo que no hablábamos.

— Lo sé y lamentablemente la causa por la que te llamó no es agradable — fue directo al grano.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó ella, imaginando que debía tratarse de algo relacionado con el trabajo del ahora detective. Incluso pensó que podía tratarse de la cinco chicas asesinadas, pero realmente ansió estar errada.

— Bulma, perdona que te involucre, pero necesito que veas una imagen. No te preocupes — habló rápidamente, adelantándose a alguna queja —, no es algo sangriento ni nada de ese tipo. Es una imagen que me gustaría que contrastaras en tu mente o en los archivos de Capsule Corporation. Sé que tu área es la científica pero también sé que eres muy culta en muchos y diversos temas.

Bulma se llevó una mano al mentón a la vez que mordía levemente su labio inferior.

— ¿Tiene relación con el caso de las asesinadas?

Krilin dio un suspiro antes de responder.

— Sí, y entendería perfectamente si me dieras una negativa respecto a ello. Es normal que tengas reservas, aunque la imagen de la que te hablo no se trata de nada escabroso ni que engendre temor — terminó agregando para convencerla.

Bulma pensó un par de segundos, mirándose fijamente frente al espejo de su cuarto. Si se trataba sólo de una imagen no debería haber problema ni tampoco sobrecargarse psicológicamente con un caso tan espeluznante. Años atrás Krilin le había pedido ayuda en otro caso y ella había sido de ayuda con sus conocimientos científicos. De hecho, hasta tenía la seguridad que gracias a su inteligencia ella podría ser una estupenda detective, pero la empatía que profesaba hacia las víctimas habría dañado su sensibilidad. Simplemente no servía para ver escenas tan sangrientas como las de un homicidio. La carga psicológica no la habría dejado dormir tranquila; imágenes de las víctimas se le aparecerían en sueños que poco tardarían en transformarse en viles pesadillas. No, ella no era lo suficientemente fría para un trabajo así. Pero aún tomando en cuenta todo eso, no dudó en responder lo siguiente:

— Si puedo ayudar, lo haré — dijo con absoluta decisión.

— Esa es la Bulma que yo conozco — exclamó Krilin, orgulloso de su amiga —. Voy enseguida para allá, en unos cuantos minutos llegaré.

— De acuerdo.

"¿Qué clase de imagen querrá mostrarme y qué relación tendrá con el crimen? Si no es una imagen sangrienta... ¿de qué puede tratarse?"

Mientras se masajeaba la frente quiso mirar por el ventanal. Entonces vio algo que corto de raíz el flujo de todos sus pensamientos anteriores: el sillón que apuntaba hacia ella cuando despertó, ahora estaba en su posición habitual.

Frunció el entrecejo. Ni Bra ni Vegeta habían entrado al cuarto, de eso estaba casi segura. Sólo su hija podría haber entrado mientras ella se duchaba, ¿pero para qué iba a ir a su cuarto? Era raro tal suceso, sin duda. ¿O quizás fue ella misma quien imaginó al sillón apuntado hacia su cama en la mañana? Después de todo, estaba adormilada y era un detalle al que no le prestó mayor atención.

Sus pupilas se movieron hacia el rabillo, ensimismándose por un largo momento. Luego dio un suspiro y decidió no darle importancia alguna, pues en realidad no la tenía. Hurgó en el cajón en el velador buscando su maquillaje y se preparó para verse decente ante su amigo de tantos años.

Al cabo de esto, cuando vio a Vegeta asomar por la sala de estar en dirección a su cámara de gravedad, le habló:

— Vegeta, vendrá Krilin — anunció con cierta emoción.

— Y eso a mí que diablos me importa, mujer — fue la "amable" respuesta.

Bulma sonrió muy satisfecha. Vegeta ya no lucía esa cara desorientada y su contestación le hizo ver que volvía ser el mismo de siempre. Ese era su hombre de toda la vida.

— Quiere mostrarme una imagen que tiene relación con el crimen y me gustaría que me acompañaras. Me siento más segura contigo, macho protector — le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa.

Vegeta sostuvo la mirada que ella le clavaba degustando esa curva en esos labios que tan bien conocía. No necesitó pensarlo más de unos segundos para confirmar que lo haría. Después de todo, ese misterioso crimen comenzaba a llamarle la atención.

Unos minutos después sonó el timbre del hogar de los Brief. La matriarca no tardó en ir a abrir la puerta y a través de ella entró el ahora detective, impecablemente vestido. A diferencia de antaño, ahora lucía un bigote, que por cierto estaba muy bien cuidado. Se sacó la negra gabardina y el sombrero del mismo color; Bulma amablemente colgó ambas cosas en el perchero.

— Hola Vegeta — lo saludo al verlo allí.

— Hola insecto.

— ¿No cambias verdad? — dijo risueño.

Krilin aceptó el café que la científica le ofreció. Se lo tomó rápidamente y tras una conversación trivial hablando acerca de cómo estaban sus familias, finalmente el detective anunció que había llegado el momento esperado.

— ¿Te molesta si Vegeta también ve la imagen? — preguntó ella por educación más que por otra cosa, pues sabía que su amigo no tendría problemas con eso.

— No, claro que no — confirmó la ausencia de problema.

— Bien, ¿de qué se trata la imagen?

— ¿Tienes un proyector por aquí? — preguntó antes de responder.

— Claro, ven a mi laboratorio — lo invitó a la vez que se levantaba del sillón.

Sin dilaciones, los tres se adentraron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al impecable laboratorio de Bulma. Ella preparó el gran proyector que tenía allí, en el cual solía revisar diseños y datos de nuevos proyectos con los cuales trabajaba.

La fémina solicitó el dispositivo de datos para insertarlo en el ordenador, pero Krilin le advirtió que era mejor que lo hiciese él mismo pues podría ver algo que podría peturbarla. Ella aceptó el consejo sin problemas. A cambio, fue hacia el interruptor de la luz y la apagó para que la imagen se reflejara claramente en el proyector.

El esposo de la rubia androide hizo el clic necesario y en la pantalla apareció un bosquejo, en blanco y negro, de un tipo de símbolo o insignia muy peculiar. Tanto Bulma como Vegeta lanzaron sus miradas hacia la imagen y al mismo tiempo fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esta imagen, Krilin? — preguntó ella mientras se acercaba a la misma para estudiarla mejor. Abrió uno de los cajones de los escritorios contiguos y de allí extrajo un par de anteojos. Sin embargo, no se los puso. Acercó los lentes a la imagen como si se tratara de una lupa.

— ¿En serio quieres saberlo? — preguntó Krilin dudoso.

— Bueno, si ya estás aquí es mejor saber la información completa — afirmó a ella, atreviéndose a escarbar más.

— Bien, te la pondré en contexto entonces —consintió satisfecho —. Ese símbolo fue hecho en la pared de uno de los dormitorios que compartían las víctimas, con la sangre de todas ellas...

El movimiento que hacía la científica con los anteojos se detuvo en seco. De repente, un asfixiante silencio se apoderó del lugar. Bulma tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar: — Ya entiendo porque ese símbolo es tan importante.

El príncipe pareció mucho más interesado en la imagen de lo que se podría haber supuesto en un primer momento. De hecho fue él quién dijo lo siguiente:

— Esa imagen es sólo un bosquejo. No sirve para nada. Pone la imagen real.

Krilin miró a la fémina buscando el consentimiento en sus ojos. Bulma tras un suspiro resignado asintió con la cabeza. A pesar de ello Krilin no dudó en advertir: — Puede ser muy chocante ver la imagen real.

Sin embargo, ella no dudó en decir: — Hácelo, quiero ayudar y lo mejor para lograrlo es ver la imagen verdadera.

El policía no tardó en ubicar la sangrienta imagen. Pero antes de dar el clic definitivo para ponerla en pantalla, preguntó una vez más:

— ¿Preparada?

— Sí — contestó ella, sin percibir que instintivamente se había puesto más cerca de su esposo.

Finalmente, la horrible imagen apareció en el proyector. Al verla, un sudor frío recorrió la nuca de Bulma, erizándole los cabellos que allí descansaban. La abominable imagen latía horror como las palpitaciones de un corazón atacado por un infarto.

La visión resultaba espeluznante. Era un solo símbolo a tamaño grande, de unos cincuenta centímetros, dibujado con sangre en la pared; tal como lo había informado Krilin antes. Era una pintura demoníaca y terrible que el asesino en su insanidad mental había plasmado ahí. Una tétrica obra de arte esbozada gracias a la muerte horible de cinco chicas inocentes. La base del símbolo tenía tres líneas más gruesas que el resto; parecía una A que, aunque hosca en su forma, tenía trazos estilizados, de los cuales salían muchas aristas que se superponían a las líneas de fondo. La verdad era un símbolo muy extraño, pero a la vez hecho con una gran precisión pese a su complejidad.

— Dios... — musitó Bulma sacando su vista de la imagen. No pudo verla por más de un par de segundos. A un costado de la señal, sobre las blancas paredes de concreto, había torrentes de sangre estampada en la pared, como si hubiera saltado a chorros. Daba la impresión de que dinamita había hecho explotar sangre hacia la pared. El espectáculo era realmente dantesco y horrendo a la vez.

Vegeta, entretanto, abrió sus ojos sobremanera cuando vio ese símbolo, al punto de que un frío visceral se apoderó de él. Bulma, cuando sacó su vista del sangriento signo posó sus ojos en su esposo y, sin quererlo, notó el asombro que había poseído al saiya. A juzgar por su sorpresa, fue casi como si hubiera reconocido el símbolo que había visto. Y sino lo reconoció, quizás algo debió traer a su mente. Vegeta, un par de segundos después, entrecerró sus ojos, como si quisiera evitar que éstos evidenciaran su sorpresa.

Bulma dudó en si preguntarle algo o permanecer callada. Realmente le sorprendió su reacción. Él no era alguien que se impresionara por la sangre ni mucho menos. ¿Entonces qué le estaba sucediendo?

— Y ese es sólo el símbolo que el o los asesinos hicieron — interrumpió Krilin los pensamientos de marido y mujer —, ver los cadáveres de esas chicas fue muchísimo peor que esto. A decir verdad, es lo más espantoso que me ha tocado ver en todos mis años con la policía. El asesino se ensañó de una manera atroz con esas pobres muchachas... nunca podré quitarme esa visión horrible de mi mente... — una mueca de severo sufrimiento se formó en su cara.

Silencio. Todo el laboratorio fue invadido por un largo y poderoso silencio. Krilin quiso cortar el denso ambiente que se había creado y prosiguió con su narración de los hechos:

— Ya envié las fotos a las principales policías de cada nación, también a museos e institutos del mundo dedicados a la arqueología y expertos en lenguas antiguas. Tengo la impresión de que puede tratarse de un símbolo de una organización terrorista, una secta, o tal vez una letra antigua usada en algún idioma arcaico, o incluso pueden ser todas las alternativas juntas. Es como descifrar un jeroglífico.

El saiya no podía quitar sus ojos de la foto, estaba completamente sumergido en la imagen, navegando a través de sus inquietantes implicancias. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos había evocado su mente al verla?

— ¿Qué teorías tienes al respecto? — se atrevió a preguntar Bulma, aunque sin ver nuevamente la imagen. Clavó sus ojos en Krilin para evitarlo.

— Las noticias no dieron toda la información. Todavía hay mucho más que contar, pero eso estará guardado bajo siete llaves para no alarmar a la población más de la cuenta.

— ¿Crees que no se alarmaron ya con ese aborrecible crimen? — preguntó la científica, sorprendida de que creyera que la gente no estaba asustada.

— Créeme Bulma —aseveró con su voz más seria —, si supieran esto no estarían sólo asustados, entrarían en completo pánico — se dio unos segundos para masajear sus sienes antes de proseguir —. El caso es mucho más horrible de lo que se cree. Repito: jamás en todos mis años de policía había visto algo tan horrendo. Y ahora debo informarles lo peor de todo...

Bulma sintió como sus nervios se encrespaban al punto de congelarse. Krilin, por otro lado comenzó a caminar por el laboratorio lentamente. Vegeta, entretanto, seguía hundiéndose en aquel símbolo desconcertante hecho con sangre.

— De más está decirles que esto que les diré es absolutamente confidencial — Krilin profirió un profundo suspiro antes de proseguir —. A las cinco víctimas no sólo les quitaron la mejilla y el ojo izquierdos como informaron parcialmente los noticiarios... el asesino, en vida, les extrajo el útero a cada una de ellas — Bulma formó una cara de atroz y terrible espanto —. La extracción fue hecha casi con precisión milimétrica. Quien lo hizo debe tener conocimientos de medicina quirúrgica para haber logrado tal cosa. Incluso reconocer el útero a carne viva es algo difícil para alguien común y corriente.

La mente caprichosa de la científica no pudo evitar imaginarse en esa terrorífica situación: en manos de un asesino sádico que, no contento con desollar la piel del lado izquierdo de la faz, también sacaba el ojo de ese mismo costado y, además, extraía el útero de sus víctimas. Cerró los ojos asustada; imágenes mentales de una cuchilla atravesando su carne le generaron un temblor que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Gritos, lamentos, sollozos, súplicas desgarradoras... ¿cuanto habían sufrido esas pobres chicas asesinadas? ¿Cuanto dolor tuvieron que soportar antes de morir? Como acto reflejo, llevó una mano al bajo abdomen, al lugar en donde estaba ubicado su útero. Y aunque hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por evitarlo, simplemente no pudo escapar de la sensación de que alguien le abría la carne con una navaja para extraerle el órgano destinado a crear vida. ¿Cuanta sangre debieron perder las víctimas con un suceso así? ¿Cuantos gritos debieron lanzar antes de morir? ¿Cómo se sentiría que te arrancaran el útero de tus entrañas a carne viva? Sólo pensarlo hizo crujir su empatía como nunca antes lo había sentido. Se sintió devastada hasta el último rincón de su alma. Una sombra inexorable cayó sobre su semblante.

— Santo Dios... No puede ser... — musitó casi sin voz.

— Para nuestra inmensa desgracia si lo es — confirmó él, haciendo fluir una voz completamente apesadumbrada.

La horrible expectativa del silencio se hizo presente una vez más.

— Que horrible... pobres chicas... — sus ojos a punto de llorar eran la prueba de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

— Las jóvenes murieron por esa causa, la extracción de sus úteros les provocó un desangramiento severo. Murieron por las hemorragias que causó la extirpación. Agonizaron un montón antes de morir...

— Krilin, no sigas por favor, no quiero saber más... — le pidió temblorosa como nervios expuestos al aire libre. Fue una súplica conmovedora.

— Perdón Bulma — se excusó enseguida, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido al dar tanta información perturbadora.

— ¿Para qué cosa el asesino les sacó los úteros? — preguntó Vegeta, quien había permanecido callado todo el tiempo. Su voz salió impersonal y fría, pero Bulma tuvo claro que estaba fingiéndola. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

— Ojalá lo supiera... Lo único que tengo son teorías...

— Dilas entonces — exigió subiendo el tono de su voz unos cuantos decibeles.

El de baja altura llevó una mano a su mentón. Había dejado de caminar por el laboratorio.

— Es probable que el objetivo por el cual el o los asesinos mataron sólo a mujeres fuera desde un principio arrancar de cuajo sus úteros. La pregunta es: ¿por qué? Descarto completamente un caso de tráfico de órganos. Esto no tiene nada que ver en esto. Lo que me inclino a pensar es que el homicida necesita los úteros como ingredientes...

— ¿Ingredientes? — preguntó Bulma anonadada, asombrada hasta la esquina más profunda de su alma.

— Así es Bulma — Krilin se persignó antes de seguir hablando —, como ingredientes para un rito...

Pareció que iba a seguir hablando, pero se detuvo antes de continuar. Dio un profundo suspiro que se oyó por toda la habitación.

— ¿Un rito satánico verdad? — dedujo ella con la perspicacia que el susto no había logrado anular.

— Así es.

Escalofríos se adueñaron de las columnas vertebrales de ambos terrícolas. En cambio, el saiya tenía la mirada perdida como si mirase un cruel abismo en el horizonte. Aún así, seguía escuchando todo con notable concentración, sin perder detalle alguno.

— No puede ser... — murmuró ella, hecha un manojo de nervios. Sus manos se apretaron y se soltaron un par de veces, como una forma subconsciente de liberar tensión.

— ¿Y cuál sería el objetivo de hacer un rito satánico? —preguntó Vegeta.

— Una vez más, no lo sé — suspiró con suma frustración —. Honrar a Lucifer o al demonio en que el asesino cree. Pero eso ya es elucubrar demasiado. Puede que yo esté totalmente equivocado en todas mis presunciones. Lo que si tengo claro es que los asesinos como éste son enfermos que sienten sumo placer al hacer sufrir a la gente. Les gusta saborear el miedo, el sudor provocado por el terror, gozar el poder de tener sometida completamente a otra persona. Pero el tipo con quien estamos tratando se sale de toda escala, es lo peor que haya existido nunca. Si el asesino dejó un símbolo que nadie conoce y extirpó los úteros de sus víctimas es porque desea dejar una señal. Él quiere jugar con nosotros. La emoción malsana de matar parece no serle suficiente. Él quiere probar a la policía. Probar que es mas inteligente y astuto que nosotros... esto es un juego macabro donde él es quien dirige las piezas...

— Entonces... — tambalearon sus zafiros al igual que su semblante — ¿habrán más crímenes así?

— Me temo que sí Bulma..., en los ritos satánicos no hay un sólo ingrediente, sino varios...

— Dios mío...

Nuevamente se provocó un silencio desolador. Uno que, a diferencia de los anteriores, costó más romperlo. Fue Krilin quien finalmente lo hizo:

— Un útero tiene un inmenso significado porque es un órgano capaz de engendrar vida. A la vez también puede significar feminidad porque es algo relativo exclusivamente a las mujeres. Si ese maldito extirpó los úteros es por el significado que tal órgano tiene — aseveró seguro de ello.

— Entonces quizás ahora quiera extirpar algo relacionado con la masculinidad... — predijo Bulma; sus cuerdas vocales vibraron mucho más de lo normal.

— ¿Genitales masculinos acaso? — preguntó Krilin reluciendo temor a través de sus ojos.

— Dios quiera que no...

En un ambiente que se había vuelto sorprendentemente intranquilo, Krilin y Bulma siguieron analizando cosas respecto al caso. Y aunque Vegeta también estaba allí... en realidad no lo estaba...

* * *

Un lugar absolutamente lúgubre dominaba toda la escena. Allí, un hombre volvía desde la inconsciencia mientras sintió punzadas en el interior de su cerebro. Su primera impresión fue que la cabeza le pesaba unas cinco veces más de lo normal. Eso era lo que sentía.

¿Pero qué había pasado? ¿Qué había sucedido?

Llevó las manos a su frente, masajeando suavemente, ansiando que aquello pudiera extinguir el dolor que padecía. Dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba en posición horizontal, como si estuviera en una incómoda camilla. Exhaló un suspiro de agotamiento y al inspirar sintió en sus pulmones la extraña densidad del aire. Estaba en un lugar que no poseía ventilación, de ello estuvo completamente seguro.

Una pesada lasitud lo estaba abrumando... ¿pero por qué? Buscando respuestas, su mente viajó al pasado para intentar resolver la perturbadora incógnita. Poco a poco sus ideas fluyeron como un grifo mental que va liberando recuerdos en vez de agua. Se vio a sí mismo saliendo del trabajo como todos los días, dispuesto a dirigirse a casa. Pensó en pasar un rato a una discoteca o un bar para tomarse algo, pero en realidad la semana había sido demasiada agotadora como para hacerlo. Lo que realmente necesitaba era descansar en forma urgente. Ya saldría mañana con su amigo de toda la vida a divertirse. O por lo menos eso era lo que tenía en sus planes antes de que todo cambiase de forma abruptamente radical...

Recorrió sin novedades las calles en el último modelo de la corporación de la cual era presidente. Bajó del automóvil, caminó tranquilamente, saludó al conserje del edificio y tomó el ascensor, indicando en el tablero de botones el último piso como destino. Allí yacía su cómodo departamento que ocupaba toda la planta.

Al salir del ascensor y adentrarse por el pasillo tuvo la extraña sensación, por un breve momento, de sentirse observado. Una clase de alerta que le envió su cerebro, a través de sus sensores y nervios motrices, le advirtió que debía detenerse en seco. Dio un ávido vistazo alrededor, muy sorprendido de sentirse en peligro por alguna razón, pero finalmente decidió no darle mayor sustento al asunto. ¿Qué podría pasarle en realidad? Nada. Ser un saiyajin otorgaba ventajas que eclipsaban cualquier tipo de preocupación. Nunca le había pasado nada, ¿entonces por qué preocuparse ahora?

Conforme, dirigió su mirada al frente, obligando a su equivocada intuición a extinguir el fútil aviso que enviaba.

Que grave error había cometido... ahora lo sabía muy bien...

Apenas cruzó la puerta de su lujoso departamento cayó inexorablemente sometido ante el brutal mundo de la inconsciencia.

No vio nada, no oyó nada, no olió nada. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Ahora estaba sumergido en esta desconcertante situación por no prestarle caso a su intuición. Apretó sus puños lleno de frustración, aunque éstos parecieron tardar en reaccionar.

Si tan sólo hubiera confiado en su instinto no estaría donde estaba ahora...

¿Pero dónde estaba realmente?

Se tocó el cuerpo y vio que seguía portando la misma ropa de aquel día. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado inconsciente? Y aún más importante, ¿cómo alguien había sido capaz de noquearlo? No tenía la más mínima idea, pero si tuvo muy claro que su cuerpo estaba adormecido y muy debilitado a la vez. ¿Cómo habían logrado aquello?

Abrió más sus ojos, intentando registrar alguna figura en la profusa oscuridad. Nada consiguió. Levantó la cabeza y se dio un golpe contra una superficie de metal. Aunque llevó una mano para sobarse, ella respondió mucho más lenta de lo que lo hubiera hecho normalmente. A pesar de ello, palpó el extremo superior de aquella superficie metálica para estudiarla; luego tocó los lados y comprobó que estaba encerrado en un frío ataúd de metal. Un sarcófago de momia prácticamente.

La sensación de estar en un ataúd lo perturbó sobremanera. Una corriente de frío y calor pareció mezclarse y desplazarse con malevolencia a través de su columna vertebral. ¿Es que acaso lo habrían enterrado en vida? En algunas reuniones nocturnas con amigos contaban cuentos de horror como entretenimiento. Gracias a ellos había escuchado casos de personas que habían caído en estado de catalepsia y debido a eso los habían dado por muertos. Los latidos del corazón se volvían tan débiles que el afectado no ofrecía ningún pulso y el ritmo cardíaco sólo podía ser notado a través de electrocardiograma. Bastaba que un médico forense fuera mediocre o perezoso para que una persona fuera condenada a morir enterrada viva...

Lo peor era que, una vez extinguida la catalepsia, las víctimas nunca lograban salir de la cripta. Podían gritar en forma desgarradora pidiendo ayuda en el cementerio en el que habían sido sepultados, pero la gente o los guardias del camposanto los confundían con almas en pena. Incluso recordó que una vez leyó la noticia de que abrieron una cripta tras gritos de ayuda durante la noche, para verificar que la persona enterrada efectivamente estuviera muerta. Y aunque la víctima estaba fallecida, al examinar el ataúd por dentro descubrieron una inolvidable señal de horror: en la tapa del féretro lucían arañazos de horrible desesperación que la víctima había provocado al intentar escapar de las garras de la muerte. Incluso por la fuerza de la extrema angustia, las uñas de la difunta habían quedado incrustadas allí.

Que horrible manera de morir era esa.

Un severo escalofrío recorrió su espalda al creer que iba a tener el mismo destino. ¿Le habría dado un ataque de catalepsia? ¿Acaso un inepto médico forense lo había dado por muerto sin estarlo?

Se horrorizó ante la idea, pero no le pareció descabellada; su cuerpo estaba muy adormilado y débil. Quizás un síntoma de que había sufrido catalepsia... De ser así, ¿cuanto habrían sufrido sus familiares y amigos con su muerte?

De improviso, con sumo espanto, agitó su cabeza, al igual que sus pensamientos se removieron dentro de ella. Ni siquiera debía pensar en eso, porque él no estaba muerto. ¡No! Saldría de ahí a como diera lugar. Después de todo, tenía sangre saiyajin y no podía morir de esa forma.

A pesar del severo letargo de sus sentidos, hizo fuerza para empujar la tapa del ataúd de metal. Sin embargo, cuanta fue su sorpresa al ver que ni siquiera era necesario hacer fuerza para destaparlo: estaba abierto.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Con cuidado gracias al letargo padecido, se incorporó y le dio trabajo a sus ojos, intentando ver entre la abrumadora oscuridad del lugar. Sin embargo, los orbes azules no pudieron completar el trabajo. Tal vez ni siquiera un gato podría ver entre tanta oscuridad.

Cuando decidió salir de dónde lo tenían encerrado, su sentido del olfato pudo notar un desagradable aroma a sangre. El olor era tan fuerte que lo asqueó en cada respiro. Repulsión apareció en todos los detalles de su semblante, si es que la oscuridad hubiera permitido vérselo.

¿Por qué había sangre en el lugar? ¿De dónde venía ese olor tan nauseabundo? Entre las sombras difusas de sus sentidos, tanteó con su mano las superficies cercanas y allí descubrió una mesa de frío metal. Tanteó unos enormes frascos, hechos de un vidrio resistente, que llamaron mucho su atención. Estaban sellados al vacío. Los alzó y por su peso, dedujo que tenían algo dentro. Hubiese querido verlos, pero enseguida pensó que era mejor no hacerlo. Realmente no quería saber qué clase de cosas podían contener esos frascos. De todas maneras, la mesa estaba limpia. ¿Pero entonces de donde venía ese olor a sangre tan potente?

Olfateó varias veces más, arrugando la nariz en el proceso. A pesar del empeño, no logró distinguir o identificar dirección alguna, puesto que el olor parecía venir de todos lados al mismo tiempo. Estaba seguro que hasta un sabueso se habría sentido totalmente confundido.

Era desconcertante de verdad.

Decidió proseguir su camino, avanzando en ascuas como lo haría un ciego sin bastón. Así se sentía, como un ciego. Deslizó sus dedos por las paredes adyacentes y por la rugosidad de las mismas dedujo que estaba en un lugar que probablemente fuera una húmeda cueva. Y por el latente eco que se producía al caminar debía ser una realmente enorme...

¿Por qué lo habían llevado allí? Aunque ansiaba la respuesta, prefería no quedarse a averiguarlo. Debía salir de allí a toda costa. En su estado de adormecimiento actual quizás incluso un simple humano podría someterlo.

¿Pero hacia qué lugar escapar? ¿Hacia dónde estaba la salida?

Se detuvo; estaba asustado por primera vez en muchos años. Asustado como nunca lo había estado en toda su vida.

Intentó sentir algún ki para tomarlo como guía hacia la salida, pero no logró hacerlo. Estaba demasiado mermado en sus facultades como para conseguirlo. Sin más opciones, tuvo que escoger una ruta rogando porque fuera la correcta.

Sin quererlo ni desearlo, se vio obligado a bañarse en la horrible negrura del lugar. Lo que Trunks todavía no sabía es que se estaba embarcando en el viaje más siniestro y perturbador de toda su vida. Uno en que las afiladas zarpas de la muerte lo esperaban acechantes...

Moviéndose al ralentí, caminó y avanzó en la medida que sus disminuidas facultades le posibilitaban. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, llegó a un lugar donde la cueva se dividía en tres caminos distintos. Parecía un verdadero laberinto del fauno. Pero algo le indicó que iba bien encaminado: el olor nauseabundo se estaba alejando paulatinamente. Seguía presente, pero no al nivel en que lo sintió por primera vez. Eso le infundió una genuina esperanza.

Siguió avanzando, pero de súbito un ruido lo hizo respingar. Maldijo al mundo cuando logró notar entre las sombras que se trataba de una rata que pasaba a su lado.

Más pasos. Se detuvo cuando un desagradable ruido de gotas cayendo podía escucharse más allá, atravesando algún sector de la caverna. Quizás un riachuelo o arroyo le pasaba por encima. Era lo más probable, puesto que un río hubiera provocado mucho más ruido del que había. De todas maneras ese sonido de agua a cuentagotas podía encrespar los nervios en la situación actual que estaba viviendo. Incluso sacar de quicio si se lo escuchaba por demasiado tiempo.

Al cabo de unos minutos algo comenzó a inquietarlo de verdad. Escuchaba susurros y murmullos de los que no podía determinar su procedencia.

Cuanto deseó estar en sus condiciones normales; de haber tenido su natural fuerza saiyajin habría podido salir en cuestión de segundos. Quería volar, destruir la caverna si era necesario. Lo único que deseaba era salir lo más pronto posible.

Dudó entre seguir avanzando o retroceder para tomar uno de los caminos restantes que antes optó por desechar. Pensaba en ello cuando de pronto, a su alrededor, hubo un drástico cambio de temperatura. Un frío mucho más extremo del que antes había sentido. Un frío tenebroso que era capaz de martillar sus huesos y reducirlos a temblorosa gelatina.

De pronto un leve ruido llegó a sus oídos. Parecía lejano, distante, como si estuviera en otro túnel que no coincidía con el suyo. Curioso, decidió seguir avanzando para intentar identificar el sonido. Tras unos cuantos pasos pudo reconocerlo claramente como un amargo llanto...

Una mujer estaba llorando.

Sí, no había dudas de ello. Su lamento era conmovedor. Demostraba un dolor tan extenso como el océano mismo.

Seguramente el desquiciado que lo había capturado a él, también había raptado a esa pobre muchacha. Debía ayudarla a escapar a cualquier precio.

No dudó en perseguir el llanto que resonaba en sus oídos en forma sobrecogedora. Esa mujer estaba pidiendo que alguien la ayudara a gritos. Camino y camino como si siguiera el canto de una sirena. Sí... como un marino seguiría a una sirena...

Llegó a un nuevo laberinto. Nuevamente, habían tres caminos que seguir y no sabía cual tomar. Pegó su oído a la pared para escuchar las vibraciones de la lastimera voz, una técnica que antiguos indígenas usaron a través de generaciones, y ya sin temor a dudas, localizó en dónde estaba el llanto estremecedor. Debía tomar la ruta de la extrema izquierda.

Se adentró hacia el lugar donde el volumen del lamento aumentaba paulatinamente a medida que avanzaba. De pronto, el frío congelante se hacía más intenso a cada paso que daba. Un frío que no sabía de dónde provenía pero que se hacía tan expresivo como un rayo en una tormenta. Sí, era un frío capaz de calar los huesos con precisión espeluznante. Era un cambio tan drástico de temperatura, que su lógica no podía darle una explicación convincente.

Fue entonces que por fin entre las sombras de la intensa oscuridad, pudo notar una figura que estaba sentada; apoyaba su espada en la pared a la vez que hundía su cabeza entre las rodillas.

Era la chica que estaba llorando. Su figura era tan macilenta que estremecía de sólo verla.

Su pelo era largo y ensortijado, y a plena luz del día debía ser radiante porque incluso en lo profundo y opaco de la caverna emitía un débil brillo halógeno. Sin embargo, no pudo juzgar el color de ese cabello por la falta de iluminación. Sólo el negro y un gris muy opaco podía existir en una ambientación así.

Caminó hacia la chica dispuesto a ayudarla, pero ella no se dio por aludida en ningún momento. No sacó su cabeza de entre las rodillas ni detuvo su profundo sollozo.

A medida que el hombre se acercaba sintió como los vellos de su cuerpo se ponían en alerta, como los pelos de un gato reaccionan ante una amenaza. Su instinto, su intuición, sexto sentido, o como se llamara, le estaba advirtiendo que no debía acercarse más a esa mujer por más que quisiera ayudarla. Tragó saliva sin entender el por qué de la reacción de su cuerpo ante una chica que estaba pidiendo consuelo a gritos con ese llanto lastimero y lleno de horrible sufrimiento. Él podía ayudarla, él podía consolarla.

Él podía liberarla de su dolor.

Eso quiso pensar...

Desoyendo el consejo de su intuición, decidió seguir acercándose a la desconocida. Ella por fin pareció darse cuenta del hombre que deseaba ayudarla, pues paró su llanto en seco. Aunque siguió sin hacer movimientos.

— Tranquila, vengo a ayudarte — le dijo al instante en que ella detuvo su sollozo.

— _Nadie puede ayudarme..._

El hombre cesó todos sus movimientos como si hubiera sido petrificado. Sus músculos se congelaron completamente, se convirtieron en hielo. Su corazón pareció saltarse un par de latidos. Aquella voz era muy diferente a todo lo que había escuchado antes. Tenía un matiz hórrido que estremecía la piel de sólo escucharla. No tenía idea por qué, pero así era. Cuando notó que se le había acumulado mucha saliva en su boca, al punto de que debía tragarla o escupirla, eligió la primera opción.

— Yo... yo quiero ayudarte, ¿por qué no te acercas? — le pidió; no quería invadir su espacio personal ni incomodarla. Era evidente que la chica estaba reticente a su presencia.

— _Mi faz te aterraría..._

Un nuevo escalofrío; ¿por qué le hacía esa advertencia tan horrible?

— Vamos, no bromees — tartamudeó inevitablemente, deteniéndose, paralizándose en el acto. Los vellos enervados de su cuerpo y las corrientes frías que recorrían rápidamente sus células le advirtieron que no debía acercarse más a ella. A pesar de ello insistió en su propuesta, era una mujer sola que estaba sufriendo y no la abandonaría aunque ella misma se lo pidiera. Era demasiado noble para hacer algo tan ruin —. Ven y vámonos juntos.

— _No te conviene..._

Esa advertencia hizo que su corazón diera tal brinco que Trunks pensó que se le había subido a la garganta.

— No me asustes por favor, esta situación me tiene los pelos de punta — temblaba mucho, aunque no por causa del frío...

— _No deseo asustarte... pero mi cara ya no es lo que era..._

El presidente de Capsule Corporation notó algo muy singular que lo perturbó completamente: su propia voz producía eco, pero la de ella no provocaba ninguno... a pesar de que estaban usando el mismo volumen, la voz de ella no generaba ni un solo eco...

— ¿Qué...qué le pasó a tu cara...? — Trunks parpadeó asustado — ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Quién te encerró aquí?

A pesar de las ansias de respuesta, la chica no contestó. Permaneció en absoluto silencio, uno que para él resultó sumamente incómodo, mucho más que cuando sollozaba sin consuelo. Trató de hablar nuevamente para romper el mutismo, pero su lengua pareció sufrir un calambre. Dio un profundo suspiro, invocando a la tranquilidad que se le escapaba, hasta que finalmente sus cuerdas vocales volvieron a funcionar:

— No llores ni te preocupes más... yo te sacaré de aquí — aseguró, obstinado por ayudarla aunque todo su ser le advirtiera que no lo hiciera. Él tenía principios firmes que no quebrantaría. Si lo hiciera se decepcionaría a sí mismo.

La chica una vez más guardó silencio. Sin embargo, de súbito, llevo ambas manos al bajo abdomen como si un horrible e indescriptible dolor sintiese allí. Trunks no podía verle la cara, pero estaba seguro que en ese mismo instante estaba transfigurándose por el sufrimiento.

— _Mi útero..._

La fémina se sujetó esa zona con ambas manos. Era evidente que algo allí la estaba dañando en demasía.

— ¿Te duele mucho? ¿cómo te puedo ayudar? — preguntó preocupado, compadeciéndola totalmente. Sus azulados ojos generaron una mirada llena de angustia.

Ella pareció no escuchar la última pregunta, siguió relatando de forma vaga y ensimismada:

— _Supliqué que no lo hiciera... le expliqué que estaba embarazada... pero no escuchó... no escuchó..._

¿Embarazada? ¿A qué se refería? Trunks quedó completamente desconcertado. No. Mucho más que eso.

— Lo siento mucho... te prometo que ese canalla pagará por lo que ha hecho — intentó consolarla imprimiéndole más seguridad a su voz. Se dio cuenta que con ese miedo que estaba demostrando nunca podría ayudarla. Tenía que ser valiente e infundirle eso también a ella.

— _Escapa de aquí antes de que llegue._

Fue entonces, sólo entonces, que el hombre sintió una escalofriante señal de peligro. Por un momento, el corazón pareció bombardear filosos trozos de hielo en vez de sangre. Un hormigueo rasposo se cristalizó en sus músculos y tendones. Era el miedo a algo que flotaba en el aire, a algo que lo enrarecía más allá de toda lógica y racionalidad.

A pesar de la claridad con qué podía apreciarla, algo sumamente intenso le advertía que estaba frente alguien, de algún modo, diferente... Sí, así era. A pesar de que esa chica no tenía ningún afán de asustarlo, por alguna inexplicable razón resultaba tétrica, aunque no fuera por decisión propia.

— ¿Antes... antes que llegue el maldito que nos hizo esto? — tartamudeó con renaciente miedo.

Ella no respondió. Pero eso a Trunks no le importó. Mejor dicho, se obligó a que no le importara. Lo más importante era salvar a esa joven a cualquier costo.

— No te abandonaré aquí. Tienes que venir conmigo — le dijo, acercándose más a ella con la intención de extenderle su mano — huyamos juntos de este lugar infernal. Yo te cuidaré.

— _Yo no puedo escapar..._

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó por el rechazo de la oferta de ayuda. Pensó que ya no era posible, pero al acercarse más a ella sus vellos se erizaron hasta la raíz. El lugar incluso pareció ponerse más frío de lo que ya estaba.

La chica se puso de pie sin darle la cara, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a paso cansino. Trunks pudo notar lo endeble que lucía.

— ¿Por qué no quieres escapar conmigo? — insistió nuevamente ante la falta de respuesta.

La chica detuvo su caminar. Tras unos segundos inquietantes que se hicieron eternos, finalmente dio respuesta: _— Porque ya estoy muerta..._

Si antes la voz era perturbadora, ahora fue completamente sobrenatural. De ultratumba. Espectral hasta la última gota. Tenebrosa a más no poder.

Trunks fue paralizado por los síntomas profundos del miedo. Quedó mudo por un montón de segundos. Lengua, músculos, ojos, todo se había convertido en piedra. El estupor de aquellas palabras había sido demasiado para que su ser lo soportara sin daños.

La chica siguió caminando hasta perderse de la vista de Trunks, casi como si se hubiera desvanecido entre la penumbra que dominaba todo aquel lugar. Al momento en que lo hizo, el inmenso frío capaz de martillar los huesos también desapareció.

Tragó saliva una y otra y otra vez. Las oleadas que trastornaron sus nervios hicieron que produjera mas salivación de la normal.

Dios... ¿qué había pasado? ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Había imaginado a esa jovencita?

La chica le había hecho una advertencia sobrecogedora que no debía rechazar: "Escapa de aquí antes de que llegue", se repitieron en su mente esas palabras como el eco en una montaña.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que pudo reaccionar, pero algo si supo con una claridad asombrosa: debía salir de allí cuanto antes. Nunca borraría esa advertencia de su memoria. Al reflexionarlo con más calma supo que ella nunca quiso infundirle miedo alguno. Nunca hizo algo para que así fuera. Quizás si le hubiera mostrado la cara, Trunks habría perdido los estribos y hubiese salido corriendo para huir del terrorífico lugar. ¿Qué le habría pasado en su cara a esa pobre jovencita? ¿Por qué le dijo que su faz lo aterraría?

De alguna extraña manera, el miedo aceptó la tregua que la compasión le ofreció. Sí, era compasión lo que ahora sentía por esa chica. Si realmente era un espíritu eso quería decir que no había llegado al otro mundo porque su alma no descansaba en paz.

No descansaba en paz... que horribles implicancias tenía aquello.

Si realmente estaba muerta... ¿por qué seguía en este plano existencial? ¿Habría muerto en traumáticas y violentas condiciones? ¿Era eso por lo cual lloraba?

Trunks necesita tranquilizar la dosis excesiva de adrenalina. Cuando finalmente lo logra tras un lapso de tiempo, no duda en hacer caso a sus última palabras: "Escapa antes de que llegue".

Pero ni siquiera pudo dar los primeros pasos, cuando de pronto escuchó un caminar apresurado que lo llenó de tensión inevitablemente. El ruido venía por el lado contrario al de la presencia que poco antes vio.

El tronar de los rápidos pasos le hizo saber que ineludiblemente no podría escapar de quien fuera lo que venía a acecharlo. Aún con la debilidad que lo agobiaba, se preparó para lo inexorable. Tomó posición de combate, dispuesto a caer luchando.

Finalmente entre la negrura, a unos metros de él, una figura que parecía femenina se detuvo.

— ¡Trunks! ¡Hermano! — gritó mezclando varias emociones a la vez.

Sólo entonces el semisaiya dejó la endeble posición de combate y un alivio surgió en su corazón, irrumpiendo como un toro en una jaula de vidrio.

— ¡Bra! — gimoteó emocionado conociendo el significado de la esperanza como nunca antes.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Vine en tu busca siguiendo tu ki! — señaló sumamente preocupada, mientras lo tanteaba y escrutaba si tenía lesiones.

— ¡Gracias a dios Bra! — la abrazó con todas las fuerzas que todavía poseía — Un maldito loco, no sé como, pero logró dejarme inconsciente cuando volvía a casa el viernes. No puedo moverme bien, mi cuerpo está completamente adormecido. Apenas puedo caminar a paso lento.

Bra destilaba sorpresa por cada célula de su ojos. — No puedo creerlo. ¿Quién pudo ser capaz de tal barbaridad?

— No lo sé, pero ahora que estás aquí ayúdame a salir de aquí. Luego nos encargaremos del tipejo que me hizo esto.

— ¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré, hermano! — se colocó por debajo del brazo del ser tan querido para que se apoyara en ella, a la vez que lo sujetaba por la cintura con su mano izquierda — Te sacaré de aquí enseguida — y sin estar conforme, añadió —: subete a mi espalda, así saldremos más rápido.

— Gracias — haciéndole caso, se encaramó en la espalda de su adorada hermana. Una vez allí, soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio que su cuerpo estaba rogando dar.

La adolescente giró dispuesta a retroceder. — Esta cueva parece un laberinto, te sacaré por dónde entré yo, recuerdo bien el camino — señaló muy segura.

— Confio en ti hermana — señaló sin dudas.

Sin mediar más palabras, la valiente joven puso manos a la obra y se adentró en la penumbra, llevando a su hermano como si se tratara de un jinete.

Al cabo de varios segundos, Trunks se animó a comentar el suceso paranormal que recién había vivido.

— No me vas a creer hermana, pero vi un fantasma.

Ella giró su faz para echarle una mirada incrédula, aunque por la incomodidad de la posición no pudo lanzársela del todo bien. — Me estás contando una locura — complementó mientras seguía avanzando.

— Es en serio Bra — insistió muy seguro. No dudaba de lo que todos sus sentidos habían percibido. No podía estar equivocado con una vivencia tan extremadamente real.

— Sí, te creo hermano —asintió— creo que viste algo, pero no fue un fantasma, sino una alucinación provocada por la debilidad y el estrés que estás padeciendo. Quizás te inyectaron un sedante de algún tipo...

— Pero lo que ví era tan real... — insistió convencido de lo que había visto.

— ¿Es primera vez que ves un fantasma? — preguntó enseguida.

— Sí... — de inmediato entendió a qué punto quería llegar ella.

— Es la primera vez por el tóxico que te pueden haber inyectado. Es lo único que explicaría tu debilidad actual, ¿no crees? Probablemente los efectos secundarios te crearon alucinaciones o distorsiones de la realidad.

— Entiendo... — aceptó. Pero de algún modo, sin saber por qué, le dio tristeza aceptar que lo vio fue sólo una falsedad. A pesar del miedo, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por ayudar a esa chica errante.

— Lo importante es salir de aquí lo más pronto posible — atizó que había que concentrarse en lo realmente importante.

— Lo sé, pero fue una experiencia tan sobrecogedora que, falsa o no, no la olvidaré nunca. La fantasma en ningún momento quiso darme la cara... me dijo que si veía su faz me aterraría.

Ella por un momento frunció el entrecejo, muy extrañada con lo que Trunks le contaba. Aunque él no pudo ver su expresión.

— También le dolía el útero... — siguió comentando — dijo que estaba embarazada pero no se habían detenido... pero no pude saber a qué se refería... me da miedo pensar que murió estando embarazada... — sus cuerdas vocales tambalearon por la emocionada lastima ante el dolor de esa idea.

Fue entonces que Bra se detuvo completamente. En seco. No se veía preocupada, mas si desplegaba mucha curiosidad a través de todo su semblante. Era evidente que se había interesado en las últimas palabras.

— Ciertamente es muy extraño lo que te dijo — concordó ensimismando su azulada mirada —. ¿Te dijo algo más esa supuesta aparición? — preguntó con una voz que deseaba ser impersonal, una que no quería demostrar emociones, pero ansias a cuentagotas se pudieron percibir en ella.

— No, sólo me dijo algo así: "Escapa antes de que llegue".

Bra guardó un raro y singular silencio unos segundos, luego comentó —: pues sea como sea hay que hacerle caso, salgamos de aquí de una vez por todas.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó Trunks, recuperando el ánimo que antes de la llegada de su hermana había desaparecido. Con ella a su vera todo saldría bien.

Bra siguió avanzando a gran velocidad a pesar de la oscuridad que rodeaba todo. Era casi como si conociera de memoria la extensa caverna. Al girar por uno de los tres caminos anteriores, Trunks comenzó a olfatear nuevamente el aroma a sangre que había dejado atrás. Mientras más se adentraba su hermana, más potente se hacía.

— El maldito loco que me hizo esto tiene toda la caverna con olor a sangre, vuelvo a sentir el mismo olor que sentí cuando escapé del lugar en que me tenía encerrado —comentó arrugando su nariz en señal de inevitable repugnancia.

— Sí — concordó ella — a mi también me llega ese aroma desagradable.

Finalmente llegaron a un lugar en el que Bra se detuvo.

— ¡Mira! — exclamó sorprendida — parece una especie habitación en esta cueva y también tiene algunas cosas. Hay que revisar.

Dicho esto, la fémina se inclinó para que Trunks pudiera bajar de su espalda y él así lo hizo. Como la brumosa oscuridad apenas dejaba ver más allá de un par de metros, dio un par de pasos, pero no pudo avanzar más puesto que sus ojos reconocieron enseguida el deleznable sitio.

— Bra, te equivocaste de camino — dijo a la vez que su ser caía en el barranco de la angustia.

Se produjo un silencio que duró varios segundos. Un mutismo que se hizo abominablemente eterno. Bra, de improviso, se adelantó unos pasos, dándole la espalda.

— No me he equivocado... — anunció mientras su voz adquiría un tono lúgubre, siniestro de verdad.

Él solo pudo mirar buscando respuestas, exigiéndolas con su descentrada mirada.

— Claro que si, hermana. Aquí es donde ese loco me tenía encerrado.

Bra le dio una mirada de soslayo. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza como si fuera a dar un brutal puñetazo. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, se volteó por completo para darle su faz a quien era su hermano. Atroz fue para Trunks verle una sonrisa tan lóbrega como estremecedora. Escalofríos era una sensación insuficiente para describir lo que esa sonrisa inyectaba en el corazón. Emponzoñaba la atmósfera brindando terror por doquier...

Trunks tuvo un estertor que le impidió hablar. No podía entender que estaba sucediendo. No podía comprenderlo, no podía procesarlo, no podía creerlo. ¿Estaba soñando acaso?

— ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? — pronunció todavía más su demoníaca sonrisa.

— ¿Entender qué cosa? — preguntó sin comprender, confundido totalmente. Parpadeaba vez tras vez, como si eso pudiera despertarlo de la inverosímil situación que vivía. Ni siquiera en mil vidas habría entendido que estaba sucediendo.

— Que ingenuo eres, Trunks. Tan ingenuo que me conmueves... —Su mirada se volvió psicótica. Demente. Digna de una neurosis severa. Una mirada que basta ver sólo un par de segundos para comprender que la dueña es alguien capaz de cualquier cosa.

Trunks dio un paso atrás, retrocediendo por instinto. Se puso blanco como hoja de papel. Sus facciones contraídas por el temor.

— ¿Qué té sucede, Bra?

— Muy pronto lo sabrás...

Un frío malvado poseyó cada rincón. De hecho, cada exhalación producía vaho. Llegó un momento en el que incluso parecía que con cada respiro escarcha se introduciría en los pulmones. Tal era el frío que había.

Tentáculos de terror se dirigieron hacia él; acechantes brazos invisibles capaces de aumentar el significado del miedo a niveles incomprensibles para la limitada mente humana. La palabra terror había fallecido en ese lugar. Lo que Trunks vivía era una nueva dimensión que iba mucho más allá del significado que tal palabra podía expresar.

— ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué se siente perder un pedazo importante de tu cuerpo?

Trunks retrocedió y el temor lo hizo trastabillar. Débil como estaba, estaba a merced del horror más grotesco que se haya visto alguna vez en este mundo. Tendido de espalda en el suelo, dijo suplicante:

— Hermana... ¿qué demonios te sucede?... — musitó lleno de conmovedor pavor.

— ¿Sabes algo? El infierno no es un lugar mítico. No. El infierno se vive aquí mismo, en la Tierra... y ahora lo comprobarás en carne propia...

 _"En carne propia..."_

Alguien repitió a sus espaldas. Abrió sus ojos espantado al sentir esa terrible voz estentórea en su nuca. Luego, un grito monstruosamente aterrador se sintió por todo el desolado lugar. Horrible, Hórrido. Después sólo silencio. Uno fúnebre...

... Sepulcral...

* * *

 _Continuará._


End file.
